El mundo tras tus ojos
by Miruru
Summary: Cuando, de repente, la persona con la que pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de su vida pasa a ser prácticamente un desconocido, Francis Bonnefoy tiene que afrontar la dura decisión de apartarse, para reflexionar acerca de si está tomando la decisión acertada. Sin embargo, la vida te sorprende cuando menos lo esperas. (AU, Frain)
1. Mirada furtiva

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 01 - Mirada furtiva**

El silencio se había abierto al otro lado de la línea después de aquellas palabras. Sus ojos azules aún se encontraban más abiertos de lo normal y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, como un potro desbocado que intentaba salir a toda costa. El insulto final había sido demasiado fuerte como para reproducirlo y, con sólo pensar en él, su estómago se retorcía con violencia. Suspiró con pesadez y su mano derecha rodeó con más fuerza el teléfono. Lo que iba a decir no le agradaba pero la situación se había vuelto insostenible con el paso de los días. No era capaz de aguantar más puñaladas como esa.

— Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que esto fuese tan mal. Cuando decidimos organizar la boda, estaba ilusionadísimo sabiendo que iba a tocar encontrar adornos, invitar a tu familia, invitar a la mía, pensar en cómo sentarlos para que no se tiraran los trastos a la cabeza... Yo me encargaría de las flores y tú escogerías el lugar en el que haríamos la ceremonia. Iríamos cada uno con nuestros amigos a comprar los trajes y nos reiríamos mientras intentaríamos sonsacarnos los detalles. Eso era lo que me imaginaba y sin embargo... De repente, cada cosa que digo te la tomas a la tremenda y siempre pareces enfadado. No. Eh. No tengo nada contra ti, te quiero. Pero... Espera...

Era imposible hablar. Su prometido, al otro lado de la línea, intentaba justificarse y ganar otro asalto. No sabía si era por el estrés, pero Francis había descubierto que de repente había muchas cosas de él que desconocía. Se suponía que se amaban pero discutían continuamente y ahora no era una excepción.

— No. ¡Esto es precisamente lo que no soporto, joder! ¡Es como si de repente no te conociera en absoluto! —se hizo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Vamos a cancelar la boda. Necesito tiempo solo, lejos de ti, para pensarlo bien.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy se consideraba un hombre normal, nacido en el seno de una familia normal que habitaba en la Bretaña francesa desde inicios de los cincuenta. Su padre había nacido con el gen aventurero y se había convertido en un culo inquieto que no había podido quedarse sentado en una silla más de diez minutos. Curioso sin fin, había conocido a una mujer de las mismas características y con el ímpetu de un tifón. Para acabar de dar el efecto deseado y no dejar a quien escuchara su historia pensando que únicamente exageraba, Francis sólo tenía que explicar que sus padres se habían casado en lo alto de una montaña empinada después de haberla escalado. Llevaban trajes adaptados y sus piernas estaban rodeadas aún por los arneses cuando dieron el sí quiero. No era de extrañar pues que desde que era pequeño hubiera estado viviendo en diferentes partes del mundo. Jeanne y Robert deseaban ver todos los lugares que pudieran del globo y no les importaba tener que arrastrar con ellos a su hijo. Pasó por Francia, Inglaterra, Escocia, Noruega, Rusia, Alemania, Italia y, cuando tenía casi diecinueve, se mudaron a España.

Hacía falta hacer un inciso: irse al país y pasar allí un año tampoco significaba estar quieto en un solo sitio. No podía ni nombrar la ingente cantidad de ciudades y pueblos por los que había pasado. Siempre que llegaba a un colegio nuevo sus compañeros le miraban con admiración y decían que era envidiable. No obstante, Francis no consideraba que fuese afortunado. Durante bastante tiempo no había tenido amigos duraderos y quizás eso fue lo que durante la adolescencia le convirtió en un bala perdida que sólo buscaba beber y dar con alguien con quien poder pasar la noche. El último lugar al que fueron dentro de España fue Barcelona y Francis se negó a irse con ellos.

Lo había calculado y había logrado un empleo con el que pensaba pagar, junto a otro tío, un piso de alquiler. Sus padres opusieron resistencia, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el espíritu aventurero estaba también en su hijo y le dejaron hacer siempre que prometiese llamar de vez en cuando. Pasó por diferentes trabajos durante los años que siguieron, adquiriendo todo el conocimiento posible.

El tiempo transcurrió sin nada realmente remarcable, pasando por días de pura rutina y conociendo a gente que luego desaparecería de su vida con la misma rapidez. Se compró un gato y esa fue su única compañía hasta que un día se enfermó. Era curioso que fuese lo único que lograra que sintiera una angustia tan terrible. Aquel día le conoció. Le llamó la atención sus ojos verdes y tuvo que esforzarse para que el perro que llevaba, un pastor alemán, no se fuera a saltarle a Francis encima para coger a su gato. Aquel incidente que se evitó a tiempo fue lo que hizo que empezaran a hablar. Era un hombre curioso y peculiar, pero despertó su interés así que antes de irse le pidió su teléfono.

Nunca pensó que fuera a hacerlo, sobre todo al principio, pero Francis acabó por enamorarse de él. Había llegado hacía poco a la ciudad y no conocía a nadie, así que se ofreció para llevarle de turismo por la zona. Pronto empezaron a quedar para ir a tomar cervezas y un día, tras salir del bar un poco pasados de copas, se dieron el primer beso. Habían estado saliendo durante un año y entonces uno de sus amigos, en una de las veces que todos habían estado juntos, les había preguntado:

— Eh, ahora ya es legal el matrimonio entre hombres. ¿Habéis pensado en casaros?

Los dos se habían reído casi a la vez en ese momento, pero después de aquello no pudieron quitarse el pensamiento de la cabeza. Los días no hicieron que lo olvidaran y cuando había pasado un mes aproximadamente fue él, ese hombre al que tanto quería, el que le dijo que quizás podrían intentarlo. Francis fue inocente y le dijo que sí, lleno de pasión, como una muchacha adolescente en presencia del que cree que será el amor de su vida. En todo ese tiempo no habían estado viviendo juntos, pero iban quedando. Le había dado la llave del apartamento hacía cosa de dos meses y, en vistas de que se iban a casar, le invitó a que se instalara.

Las cosas habían empezado a torcerse y al principio ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Bueno, a veces no coincidían y era obvio que iban a discutir, siempre desde un punto de vista sano, para ver quién tenía la razón. Lo que ya no era tan normal era que el tono de las peleas fuera subiendo, que cada vez se miraran con más rabia y que se tomaran a la tremenda todo lo que dijera el otro. Ni siquiera habían podido poner de acuerdo en la lista de invitados. Lo mejor fue que su futuro esposo, comportándose como un niño pequeño, se levantó y se marchó del piso dando un portazo.

Cada vez que se quedaba solo pensaba en ello y se daba cuenta de lo triste que estaba tras las peleas. Francis descubrió que su relación se estaba volviendo turbia, triste, dolorosa y no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Estaban preparando su boda y, de repente, cuanto más convivía con él, más se daba cuenta de que no encajaban. ¿Tenía sentido seguir con aquello? No, por supuesto que no. Así que hacía cinco días, cuando tuvieron otra por teléfono, se lo dijo. Le dijo que ya no podía aguantar aquello, que deberían parar la boda y tomarse un tiempo. A la larga aquella habría sido su ruptura, porque él era demasiado orgulloso para venir detrás de él a pedirle perdón, a aceptar que estaba equivocado y que el que peor se lo estaba tomando era él.

Terminó la historia y se quedó mirando el mechero que tenía entre los dedos y con el cual había ido jugueteando durante la charla con sus amigos. Se encontraban en un Starbucks cerca de la catedral de Barcelona. Si habían ido allí era porque al hombre que tenía delante, de veintitrés años, cabello castaño con la raya en medio y con un remolino que provocaba que un mechón de pelo se fuese hacia arriba, le gustaba el sitio. Le había mirado con sus ojos del color de la miel, fingiendo atención, pero por su mueca de disgusto cualquiera hubiese dicho que estaba asqueado por tener que estar escuchándole. Su otro acompañante era un rubio, alemán, de veinticinco años de edad y ojos marrones oscuros que se había quedado frotando su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice.

— A ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿Has cortado con él? ¿Por fin? —dijo el más joven de los dos. Por ese comentario, el otro hombre le dio un codazo y luego desvió sus ojos hacia el francés, esperando no encontrarle demasiado enfadado.

— No tengas la delicadeza de un mono. Ha roto con el tío con el que estaba prometido. ¿No podrías intentar sonreír un poco, Lovino? —dijo el alemán enfadado.

— Quizás cuando tú dejes de frotarte la mejilla con ese tic tan molesto que tienes, cabeza de patata —replicó Lovino.

Francis no se molestó en prestarles atención. Sí que era cierto que se estaban peleando más de lo normal y eso indicaba que quizás había un motivo que en ese momento desconocía, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba. Estaba pensando en él, en aquellos ojos verdes, y se sentía triste y enfadado por partes iguales. Apretó el plástico del mechero para evitar que la rabia le dominara y acabara por tirarlo a través de todo el Starbucks. Aprovechando que el francés estaba distraído, el otro rubio, de pelo corto y despuntado, tiró del otro chico para poder hablar dándole parcialmente la espalda.

— ¿Me vas a hacer el favor de comportarte? Sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero te lo he pedido por favor —le replicó el alemán.

— Mira, Francis es mi amigo y todo lo que quieras, pero desde que lo ha dejado con ese subnormal que tiene un humor volátil y no estoy para aguantar muchas tonterías. Además, te dije que había quedado con él y aún así me has querido arrastrar. En cuanto venga, adiós muy buenas. Aquí os vais a quedar los dos.

— ¿Aún quedas con ese tío? No lo entiendo. Tendrías que estar para cuando tu amigo lo necesita —le replicó.

— Cállate, Gilbert. A ratos eres peor que mi padre y eso ya es decir —cortó Lovino antes de que la cosa siguiera. Entonces se giró y miró a Francis con poca paciencia—. Te voy a felicitar, gabacho. En realidad es lo mejor que te podría haber pasado. ¡Hostia puta, Gilbert, no me pises el pie o te voy a reventar la cabeza!

— ¡Es que lo vas a hundir en la miseria!

— ¡Pero si es la verdad! ¡Arthur era un gilipollas! ¡Se ponía todo pomposo porque era inglés y bebía te de Darjeeling! Entiendo que podríais llevaros bien porque tú también eres pomposo, pero ese tío además tenía algo que no me gustaba.

Antes de que dijera algo que pudiera enfadar al francés, Gilbert le tapó los labios a su amigo, el cual farfulló de forma incomprensible para ellos. El alemán trató de justificarle, pero de repente pegó un alarido ya que Lovino le había mordido por haberle puesto la mano en la boca. Con el dedo índice de la derecha empezó a golpear su frente mientras le echaba la bronca por haberle hecho daño. Ni qué decir que el chico de cabellos castaños no parecía arrepentido ni un mínimo.

Francis estaba empezando a sentir que le dolía la cabeza y se preguntaba de nuevo por qué había aceptado la invitación. Sabía que Gilbert lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, que había visto que no estaba de muy buen humor últimamente y quería que se distrajera, pero no era un plan tentador el de salir para verles discutir a cada rato.

La guerra se detuvo cuando el teléfono móvil de Lovino empezó a sonar ya que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Dejó de prestarle atención a Gilbert y se puso a leerlo como si no hubiese nada más importante en ese momento. Pronto estaba tocando la pantalla, componiendo una respuesta que iba a enviar en cuestión de medio minuto. Cuando terminó, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y se levantó.

— Lo siento, señoritas, pero he quedado con un amigo y vamos a estar sentados en otra parte, lejos de vuestros dramas personales —dijo Lovino muy digno.

— ¿Tampoco me lo vas a presentar hoy? —inquirió Gilbert de mal humor. Habían quedado, no le agradaba que de la nada se levantara y se marchara con viento fresco.

— No, eres un arisco y tendrías que aceptar de una vez que tengo amigos además de vosotros dos y que no quiero mezclar esas dos vidas —contestó de manera tajante.

— Ahí tiene razón... —murmuró Francis.

— ¿Y tú de parte de quién estás? —le dijo de mala gana el alemán.

— ¿Yo? De la tuya, claro. ¿Y quién es ese amigo? No había escuchado hablar de él nunca.

— Tampoco es que vinieras con nosotros últimamente. Es novedad, digamos —comentó el de ojos marrones.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, el galo intentando justificarse y su amigo, ofendido por la ausencia de esos meses, le iba diciendo que no venía porque Arthur no les tragaba. Minutos después habían recuperado la calma y se había instalado un silencio enrarecido. Gilbert estaba mirando a Lovino, unas mesas más allá, y por su bien dejó de hacerlo. Aún se iba a levantar y le iba a dar una hostia por estarle espiando. Se fijó en Francis, de nuevo mirando el mechero mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Llevaba días de esa manera y no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarle a salir del pozo.

— ¿Te ha llamado? —inquirió al final. No sabía si era lo ideal sacar el tema, pero no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer. Mejor que se lo contara a que se comiera el coco él solo.

— ¿Llamado? ¿Él? ¿Después de una pelea? No, por supuesto que no lo ha hecho. Estará trabajando en sus cosas, ocupándose del perro o vete a saber tú qué cosa.

— ¿Y tú le vas a llamar?

— Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? Además, fui yo el que le pidió un tiempo para pensar, para darnos cuenta de si sentimos lo mismo o no. Estas semanas han sido un infierno. Sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento y quizás demuestra que sí que me importa.

— O quizás demuestra que sientes que has perdido un año de tu vida con ese tío —dijo Gilbert tratando de quitarle importancia—. De cualquier manera, no ha llamado. Como has dicho, deberías tener orgullo y no dar señales de vida. Te he visto estos meses, le ibas detrás en cuanto algo se iba de madre. Siempre ha escogido sus principios, su vanidad por encima de ti y tú has dejado atrás la tuya para que las cosas funcionen. Ahora es tiempo de que él vea lo que se siente y que tú puedas comprobar si está dispuesto a ello por ti.

— Ya, pero ha pasado una semana y no sé nada de él. Esas no son buenas noticias. ¿Y si realmente esto es el final? Puede que haya sido un iluso al pensar que un tiempo de separación nos iba a hacer bien.

— Nunca se sabe. Cada pareja es un mundo. ¿Recuerdas aquel con el que estuve saliendo? Era callado, refinado y todo el mundo decían que hacíamos una buena pareja porque éramos tan contrarios que nos complementábamos y cuando menos me lo esperaba, bam, estaba dejando que otro se la metiera doblada. Las parejas perfectas no tienen por qué acabar bien, ni las parejas que se llevan a patadas tienen por qué terminar mal. Intenta no hundirte. Tienes que seguir adelante y esperar. Si Arthur te dice algo, plantéate lo que estás haciendo. Si no te dice nada, continua caminando. Ya llegará alguien más. El mundo está lleno de peces y, aunque mucha gente no sea consciente, hay más gays de lo que las autoridades desean admitir.

Suspiró y pensó que tenía razón. Estaba obcecado con la idea de que cuando discutía con Arthur debía arreglarse inmediatamente, pero quizás era el razonamiento erróneo. Si lo analizaba fríamente, se había arrastrado bastante con tal de llevar esto adelante. No le importaba por lo general tener que ser el que más se esforzara, pero en ese instante no se sentía con fuerzas de continuar de aquella manera. Le hacía falta saber que él también importaba en esa relación. Gilbert le dio un golpe en el brazo izquierdo y eso hizo que se fuera de lado. Le miró y se encontró con que su amigo le sonreía jovialmente. Resignado, se vio contagiado por aquel gesto.

— Tengo que salir a llamar un momento. Ludwig está en casa y si no le doy un toque para que empiece a preparar la cena ese crío se pasa las horas jugando al Call of Duty. Vengo en un momento. Te llevaré a tu casa, que he visto que no te has traído el coche.

— Gracias —dijo Francis alargando las vocales, sonriendo agradecido por aquel gesto por parte de su amigo.

Se quedó solo en aquella mesa del Starbucks y se puso de nuevo a juguetear con el mechero. Se cansó de ello cuando casi se le cae al suelo. Tenía que dejar en serio ese tic. Guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo de su pantalón tejano oscuro y suspiró pesadamente. De repente le dio la curiosidad y se puso a buscar con la mirada a ver si encontraba a Lovino. Le vio sentado cerca del mostrador, a metros de distancia de donde estaba él. A su lado había un hombre al que no había visto nunca y que supuso que sería su misterioso amigo.

Era joven, no podía decir bien su edad, su cabello era castaño despeinado y sus ojos, aunque no podía ver bien el color desde donde estaba, eran de color claro. Llevaba una camiseta de lo que parecía un cómic y encima un pañuelo de esos que estaban tan de moda últimamente y que Francis había comprado en su última visita a la tienda de ropa. Los tejanos eran claros y parecían desgastados y terminaban en unas deportivas de color rojo. No sabía de qué estaban hablando pero el misterioso amigo estaba muy animado contando cosas mientras Lovino estaba en su onda de indiferencia y cierto disgusto.

Se sobresaltó cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba ladeando la mirada hacia donde estaba él. Pero no pasaba nada, seguro que no le había pillado porque él lo había visto enseguida y había desviado la mirada rápidamente. Se tiró un rato pensando en lo idiota que era, en que no debería quedarse mirando a la gente tanto rato y de esa manera, pero por un momento había creído que era invisible y que podía hacerlo.

Vio pasar de repente a Lovino en dirección al baño y le dio de nuevo la curiosidad. ¿Por qué el chico no le había contado nada acerca de ese nuevo amigo? Vale que no se habían visto demasiado en los últimos meses, pero le había costado años que le contara las cosas por su propio pie. No le gustaría que perdiera aquellas costumbres que tanto le había costado inculcarle. El desconocido se encontraba mirando el teléfono y de repente se puso a contar con los dedos, muy concentrado. Tenía una expresión chistosa, como si fuese el niño de cinco años realizando una tarea complicada.

Hizo rodar la mirada, incrédulo por ese comportamiento fuera de lo y sacó su propio celular. No supo bien qué fue lo que le impulsó a ello, pero cuando terminó de ver que no tenía ningún aviso de llamadas perdidas o mensajes levantó la vista y la clavó en el chico. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y supo que le habían pillado. Pensaba que iba a ganarse una mirada de desprecio por comportarse como un acosador y sabía que se lo iba a merecer. Sin embargo, el muchacho sonrió y le saludó con la mano. El francés sonrió un poco, tenso y por acto reflejo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello y le devolvió el gesto con tanta buena suerte que casi tira su vaso sobre la mesa, el cual contenía el agua de los hielos que llevaba el refresco. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver qué cara tenía, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba medio riendo y él sintió las mejillas calientes de la vergüenza.

Entonces llegó Lovino y ese chico le prestó toda su atención. Se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse, vio que le miraba y que le dedicaba una última sonrisa.

* * *

La ley anti-tabaco hacía ya años que se había implantado en bares y restaurantes y era la primera vez que la encontraba una molestia. Se debía básicamente a que no había fumado en una temporada muy larga y ahora que le apetecía se encontraba con que no podía hacerlo sin que la dueña de la cafetería le echara y le prohibiese de por vida regresar.

Por eso mismo sacó el portátil pequeño que llevaba la mochila azul que compró en el viaje a La Coruña y se puso a mirar lugares de ocio. Tenía que encontrar un hobby nuevo o acabaría por fumar dos cajetillas de tabaco al día. No lo decía en broma. Tuvo una época en que lo hacía y fue poco después cuando Gilbert le dijo que tenía que dejar el vicio o iba a parecer un abuelo de ochenta años en menos de dos.

Enchufó los auriculares blancos que había comprado por internet y se puso sólo uno, no fuese que el teléfono sonara y que no se enterara porque tenía la música demasiado fuerte. Para asegurarse, además, bajó el volumen hasta que podía escuchar el rumor de la gente de fondo. No supo cómo, le saltó en primera página las fotos de cumpleaños de un amigo de Arthur en Facebook. Había tenido lugar hacía cosa de un mes y ellos salían juntos en las imágenes, a veces riéndose de bromas que ya ni recordaba. El hueco del estómago le hizo desear fumar aún con más ganas.

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y a paso ligero, decidido, de hombre que tiene confianza en sí mismo y en que se puede comer el mundo, se adentró un varón. Éste fue hasta la barra y se sentó sobre uno de los taburetes. Debajo de los ojos verdes había unas pequeñas ojeras que habían crecido con el paso de los días. Suspiró y se apoyó sobre la barra mientras una repentina oleada de cansancio le dejaba sentir los miembros entumecidos y los ojos escocidos.

— Un café cargado, por favor, Eli —dijo el hombre a la camarera.

La mujer, una fémina con cuerpo escultural escondido tras un jersey ancho y unos tejanos raídos por la parte de abajo, se fue hasta él y puso los brazos en jarra dirigiéndole la mejor mirada de desaprobación que pudo poner en ese momento.

— ¿Y me vas a pagar o me lo vas a volver a dejar a deber? —le preguntó—. Lo que deberías hacer es dormir más, que mira las ojeras de zoquete que se te están poniendo. ¿Es que no tienes amigos que te digan que debes descansar tus horas diarias?

— Es que no me han pagado el sueldo aún~ —dijo él lloriqueando. Estiró los brazos y asió la mano de Elisabeth, que se encontraba limpiando la barra con un trapo mugriento de color azul—. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga el dinero lo primero que haré será saldar mi cuenta. Tengo algo de pasta, pero es para pagar el alquiler del piso. Mi casero me mira con los ojos del diablo, te lo prometo. En cambio tú eres una doncella de buen corazón que tendrá compasión de este pobre currante.

— Eres un pelotero cuando quieres... —replicó ella apartando la mano y cruzándose de brazos.

El espectáculo que estaban realizando había captado la atención de todo el local, que ahora se encontraba mirándoles. Incluso Francis logró cerrar la página de la red social y observó de reojo a ese personaje que ahora reconocía como el tipo que estuvo hablando con Lovino el otro día. No quedaba muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, así que esta vez le podía ver mejor. Iba vestido con una chaqueta estilo tejano de color verde y unos pantalones de color negro. En los pies calzaba unas bambas oscuras y la izquierda tenía los cordones flojos y medio desabrochados.

— ¿Pero me vas a dar el café o no? —preguntó el español.

— Será la última vez. La próxima, si quieres cafeína, vienes con el dinero y pagas como los demás.

— ¡Sí es que eres un sol, cojones! —exclamó contento el hombre. Se inclinó en la barra, acercó a Elisabeth y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A la muchacha se le subieron los colores y se apresuró a poner distancia entre los dos.

Se rió cuando escuchó que ella se quejaba cuando se alejaba hacia la cocina para preparar el café. Siempre renegaba de su falta de seriedad e iba de chica dura, cuando en el fondo se avergonzaba de un beso en la mejilla. Le daba ternura ese comportamiento y por ese motivo seguía viniendo al local después de meses. Con los dedos tamborileó sobre el metal y miró a su alrededor, aburrido mientras esperaba. Entonces se fijó en ese hombre que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia, el cual había estado mirándole hasta hacía segundos y que había desviado aquellos ojos azules a su ordenador. Arqueó las cejas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En ese momento llegó Elisabeth con su café para llevar. Lo agarró con cuidado de no tocar las zonas donde el líquido ardiente rozaba contra el plástico y le dio las gracias. Iba a marcharse, pero entonces viró en redondo y fue hacia la mesa.

— ¿Debo empezar a pensar que me estás persiguiendo? —dijo el hombre al que estaba sentado en la mesa.

Francis no había esperado aquel movimiento y cuando notó que había alguien a su lado sintió pánico. ¿Le iba a pegar? No es que hubiese sido el colmo de la educación, casi podía decirse que se había comportado como un asqueroso acosador, mirándole de lejos. Le dio miedo levantar la mirada, porque pensó que iba a verle enfadado. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, con el corazón a mil por hora por el susto, se encontró con que el chico le dedicaba una sonrisa impresionante.

— Eh... Estaba aquí desde antes de que llegaras, no te estoy persiguiendo —dijo cohibido el francés. No sabía si estaba molesto o no. Sí que era cierto que sonreía pero la frase había sonado seria y todo.

De repente los labios del español se abrieron, mostrando sus dientes blancos, y se echó a reír. Le sorprendió ese gesto y le dejó completamente desconcertado. ¿Es que no podía ser directo y dejarle ver qué intenciones tenía? Si iba a partirle la cara, le gustaría al menos ser capaz de hacer el intento de esquivarle.

— Perdona, perdona. No era mi intención asustarte. Se suponía que ibas a reírte o al menos a sonreír —dijo el de cabellos castaños. Le tendió la mano—. Hola, me llamo Antonio. Nos vimos en el Starbucks hace una semana, ¿te acuerdas? Casi tiras tu vaso.

Antonio tenía los ojos más curiosos que había visto en toda su vida. En su gran mayoría eran verdes, de un color oliva vivo y que llamaba la atención, pero en el ojo izquierdo tenía una mota cerca de la pupila de color azul. Aquel hecho le distrajo medio segundo y pronto su cerebro le gritó para que reaccionara con el objetivo de evitar quedar como un retrasado. Estrechó su mano y sonrió cordial.

— Yo soy Francis.

— Oooh... ¿Así que tú eres Francis? —preguntó Antonio de una manera que dejó al rubio anonadado. Era como si le conociera de toda la vida y él era la primera vez que le tenía delante.

— Sí, soy... ¿Es que te ha hablado de mí? —inquirió el francés, demasiado confundido como para poder acabar la primera frase.

— Sí, ayer me pidió perdón por haberme hecho esperar y me dijo que Francis no dejaba de llorar como una nena y que le habías estado dando el coñazo —respondió sin cortarse un pelo. Quien conocía a Lovino y aún era su amigo ya sabía que esas salidas eran propias y no iban con mala fe, al menos no tanta—. Cuando no tiene lo que quiere se pone un poco gruñón. Le he dicho que me tiene que presentar a sus amigos, pero es muy reservado con esas cosas.

— ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Gilbert, el chico que estaba conmigo, se ve que no deja de preguntárselo y justo antes de que llegaras estuvieron discutiendo por la respuesta tan delicada que le dio, cortesía de Lovi —murmuró Francis tras encogerse de hombros. En el fondo tenía un corazón de oro, pero espantaba a mucha gente cuando se portaba de esa manera tan arisca.

— Vaya, no entiendo esa manía que tiene... —contestó Antonio arqueando una ceja, confundido al saber eso—. ¿Y de mí no ha hablado?

— Lo siento pero creo que no. Hacía bastante que no les veía, así que no puedo jurarlo porque no estoy seguro al cien por cien. Yo, hasta hace dos días, no sabía ni que existías.

— Bueno, tampoco es que quiera ser el tema de conversación de todo el mundo. No es que vaya a ir a quejarme a Lovino, no ganaría nada. Seguro que me miraría mal y me diría que cerrara la puta boca.

Los dos se echaron a reír cuando lo imaginaron. La simplicidad de Lovino les permitía saber con facilidad cómo iba a reaccionar. Cuando la risa se terminó, los dos suspiraron un poco mientras se terminaban de calmar. Francis miró la mesa y luego clavó sus ojos azules en el hombre.

— ¿Te apetecería sentarte un rato? Llevas minutos de pie con el café en las manos, se te va a enfriar.

El hispano se detuvo por un momento, levantó la mano derecha y con la izquierda destapó un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. La correa era de algo parecido al cuero, de tonalidad oscura y la hebilla dorada, al igual que la esfera. Contaba con un diseño sencillo y al mismo tiempo elegante. Los orbes verdes encontraron los azules y sonrió apenado.

— Lo siento, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta. En pocos minutos tendría que estar en el trabajo. Creo que suficiente me he entretenido. Si me siento, seguro que no voy a llegar a tiempo —dijo divertido el español—. Otro día, quizás, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, no hay problema.

Le había dado vergüenza el ser rechazado. Bueno, tampoco era cierto que le hubiera rechazado a él directamente, había desestimado su invitación por motivos lógicos y contra los cuales no podía rebatir nada en absoluto. No obstante, le era imposible no sentir un poco de reparo. ¿Había preguntado algo estúpido? Quizás le había hecho sentirse incómodo, aunque no lo demostrara con esa sonrisa jovial que no parecía borrarse de su rostro ni a tiros. Al final se vio ligeramente contagiado. Tampoco le gustaría quedar como un borde.

— Hasta otra, entonces. Que te vaya bien el día, Francis —dijo el hispano asiendo mejor el café. Acto seguido viró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha.

— Suerte con el trabajo —le contestó con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Le vio salir por la puerta, a paso ligero. Juraría que por un momento había pensado que saldría corriendo dando saltitos. Era un tipo curioso, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Apagó el ordenador sin sentir la urgencia de volver a abrir Facebook para continuar cotilleando las fotos y lo guardó en su bolsa. Dejaría ese lastre en casa y se iría a correr un rato. Quizás cuando volviese podría ponerse a mirar lo de los pasatiempos. Esta vez prometía alejarse del recuerdo de aquel inglés que seguía sin llamar.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo Frain (de más de un capítulo). Voy a ser sincera, no estaba muy segura de publicar, porque últimamente los lectores se han vuelto silenciosos o han abandonado, pero he recibido un review y me han dado ganas de embarcarme en esto. Espero no salir escaldada de esta aventura xD.**

 **No sé bien qué comentar, porque este capítulo es introductorio. Le he puesto títulos a los capítulos, espero no arrepentirme pronto (seguramente lo haré xD) Cualquier pregunta me la hacéis llegar, os responderé siempre que no sea algo que sé que se va a explicar más adelante. No hago spoilers, nope :)  
**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Recordad que los reviews alimentan la inspiración y la motivación de los autores.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Miruru.**


	2. Sonríe, Francis

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 02 — Sonríe, Francis.**

Los últimos días en el trabajo habían sido un ir y venir constante de gente. Francis lograba olvidar aquellos picos de faena en los que a duras penas tenía descanso y se pasaba el rato atendiendo a las personas que llegaban al local. Hacía ya un año y medio que trabajaba en una modesta floristería que se encontraba bajando Las Ramblas. Quedaba en el lado izquierdo, unos metros antes del supermercado Carrefour. La boutique tenía aspecto antiguo y el mostrador y los estantes estaban todos hechos de madera clara. En exposición había un par de arreglos florales que el mismo Francis había preparado hacía días y, durante el horario de apertura, se encargaba de ir hacia ellos y con un espray los regaba para que aguantaran más tiempo en condiciones óptimas. La encargada de la tienda se llamaba Sheila, una mujer atractiva de treinta años. Contaba con una larga melena de ébano y ojos de un color chocolate que resaltaban contra el blanco de los mismos. Su piel estaba tostada durante los 365 días del año y eso le ganaba miradas por doquier.

La gente pensaba que el sitio lo regentaban dos extranjeros pero lo que no se imaginaban era que la muchacha tenía nacionalidad española. Sus abuelos habían vivido durante mucho tiempo por el Caribe y tenía la certeza de que su estancia por esos lares le había otorgado ese color acaramelado en la piel. Era una fémina con carácter, sabía mandar y no dudaba en dar un pequeño escarmiento a quien fuera con tal de que el trabajo saliera como tocaba. Además tenía mucha mano para todo lo que hacía, así que se había vuelto una buena maestra. Cuando el francés empezó a trabajar en el lugar no pensó que fuese a durar demasiado tiempo. No obstante, los clientes habituales, amables y con encanto, y la personalidad de Sheila consiguieron que lo apreciara y que aún estuviese en el puesto.

Mientras estaba en el metro, camino al bar en el que siempre le gustaba tomar un cortado antes de ir a hacer cualquier cosa, se miró las manos mientras permanecía apoyado sobre la puerta del convoy. Tenía algunos cortes en los dedos, aunque no eran muy profundos. Todo era culpa de las malditas rosas, que a veces tenían espinas que no había visto a simple vista y, al intentar adecentarlas, se había cortado con ellas. En el momento nunca le importaba, porque iba a por faena, pero luego se miraba las manos y le apenaba verlas lastimadas. Cuando llegara a casa se pondría algo de pomada para que no se le resecaran demasiado.

Antonio había vuelto al bar porque quería ver a Elisabeth para así poderle pagar de una santa vez. Al recibir su salario, lo primero que había hecho había sido ir al banco y había extraído exactamente la cantidad que le debía más un plus para poder tomarse un café. No le gustaba ir debiendo dinero a la gente por el mundo, pero su empresa se había portado bastante mal al retrasar el pago. Había habido incluso rumores de que iban a atrasarlo incluso más porque no les habían pagado los proveedores. No había que malinterpretarlo, era una compañía robusta y segura que eventualmente les pagaría, pero, aún así, no era agradable ver que el dinero que tienes para pasar el mes se está agotando y que pronto quizás no tendrías ni con qué comer. Lo peor de su contrato era ese plus, esas comisiones que ganaba cuanto más trabajara. Ahora hacía un mes que no había habido demanda y entonces los pluses se habían ido al carajo.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil y pudo ir viendo como las fichas se movía hasta la posición deseada. Había empezado a jugar hacía cosa dos días al Apalabrados con alguien que le estaba pegando la paliza del siglo. Le había hecho ciento cincuenta puntos con una sola jugada y, por un segundo, estuvo a punto de estampar el teléfono contra el suelo y de gritar. Tuvo que tomárselo al final con filosofía y controlarse para no apretar el botón resignar. Le dio a jugar y obtuvo cuatro miserables puntos. Bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó descansar sobre la mesa. Entonces levantó la mirada y a lo lejos vio que se adentraba en el bar aquel chico rubio, el amigo de Lovino, Francis. Sonrió y le observó con fijación, esperando a ver si le divisaba. A pesar de eso, caminó en dirección a la barra sin percatarse de su presencia. Podría haberse resignado, pero eso hubiera sido lo sencillo, rendirse y seguir a lo suyo; eso no iba con Antonio.

— ¡Francis! —exclamó.

Llamó la atención de todo el local por un segundo, aunque al siguiente la mayor parte de ellos estaban de nuevo a sus cosas. Los ojos azules del galo se apartaron de la barra y buscaron la fuente de aquella voz familiar que había gritado su nombre. No le fue difícil ya que Antonio levantó la mano y empezó a agitarla para que pudiera divisarle. Pidió el café y le devolvió el saludo con la mano, extrañado por esa efusividad. En vistas de que no hacía nada más, el hispano frunció el ceño un poco e hizo un gesto insistente, ahora hacia él, indicándole que se aproximara.

— Lo normal sería que te acercaras cuando alguien te llama —le dijo Antonio una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— Pensaba que me estabas saludando. Voy a empezar a pensar que me estás siguiendo —replicó Francis ahora con una sonrisa.

— Esa tendría que ser mi frase, señor —añadió risueño—. Creo que a los dos este sitio nos está gustando demasiado, así que vas a tener que soportar ver mi cara con cierta frecuencia. Sé que es traumático, pero poco a poco te acostumbrarás.

— Hala, ¡vaya exageración! —exclamó Francis tras reír. Le había parecido excesivo incluso a él, y eso ya era decir. Sus amigos le llamaban la reina del drama a veces, eso daba una idea de lo que suponía que aquello le sonara exagerado a él.

— Intentaba que te rieras, has entrado muy en tu mundo, mirándote de reojo las manos. ¿Te apetece sentarte? Tengo un rato libre y, conociéndonos, me parece una tontería que estemos cada uno en una mesa. Así te pido perdón por marcharme anteayer de esa manera.

Ese comentario le dio cierta estabilidad interna a Francis, que realmente no sabía qué era lo que pretendía ese hombre. Bueno, tampoco era tan raro sospechar: primero iba de amigable y luego, cuando intentaba charlar con él, le decía que no podía, que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Pero ahora veía claro que lo que había pasado era que realmente tenía prisa y que incluso a él le había sabido mal. Tenía tiempo, así que no pasaba nada por compartir mesa con él. Retiró la silla y, al ver eso, Antonio supo que había aceptado la invitación. La camarera le dejó el café mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo para no clavárselo contra la cintura. Tomó la taza y, a continuación, empezó a verter el contenido de los sobrecillos de azúcar en el líquido humeante. La idea había parecido brillante pero, de repente, se daban cuenta de que no se conocían de nada y que ni siquiera sabía si compartían gustos o aficiones. Así pues, ¿de qué iban a estar hablando mientras permanecían sentados a la misma mesa? Al menos podía entretenerse removiendo el café, pero no podía decir lo mismo Antonio, que empezaba a estar nervioso y todo por aquel silencio. Dio un golpecito en la mesa y de esta manera consiguió que el rubio levantara la mirada.

— Está visto que eso de sentarse con cualquiera no es lo ideal. Siendo honestos, tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco. Por eso mismo, vamos a ponerle remedio. Empiezo yo. Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y soy de Salamanca. Nací el doce de febrero y soy acuario según la porquería esa del horóscopo —cuando dijo eso, Francis se rió por la brutal honestidad del hombre que tenía sentado delante. Era un tipo raro, tan abierto que chocaba—. Mis aficiones son la música, ir en bicicleta y el fútbol. Ahora te toca a ti.

Se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos y, de repente, Francis se echó a reír. Ahora mismo recordaba a esos niños que van a una de esas escuelas de verano donde no conocen a nadie y tienen que presentarse, con la inquietud de no saber si iba a caer bien al resto o no. Le había matado la forma de hablar del español: estaba lleno de ímpetu y daba la seguridad de que pensaba que aquella era la mejor idea que había tenido en siglos. El joven frunció un poco el ceño por la falta de participación en aquella especie de juego.

— Tienes que poner de tu parte, no echarte a reír —dijo ahora haciendo un puchero—. Te recuerdo que soy el que más ha hablado de los dos y que, después de sentarte, te has quedado callado como una tumba.

— Lo siento, lo siento... —murmuró sonriendo resignado. No era su intención ofenderle tampoco. Sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y eso era precisamente lo que le llamaba la atención. Carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—. Veamos... Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy y nací en Francia.

— Ah, ya sabía yo que tú eras de fuera—se dio cuenta de que la mirada del hombre denotaba pura incredulidad y se apresuró a añadir—. Hombre, tu pelo daba muchas pistas y tus ojos también, pero no sabía bien de qué parte eras.

— ¿Acaso estás sordo? La manera en la que pronuncio la erre debería haberte hecho saberlo de inmediato. Todo el mundo me lo dice —le replicó aún sin poderlo creer. El varón que estaba sentado enfrente hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y decidió que mejor proseguía y olvidaba ese pequeño incidente—. Nací el catorce de julio y según la porquería esa del horóscopo —ahora el que rió fue Antonio— soy cáncer. Me gusta la música, el buen vino, ir de copas y soy un empedernido de la moda, aunque eso me gane muchas burlas por parte de mis conocidos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —interrumpió el español con una sonrisa. Le producía curiosidad y eso de esperar no es que se le diera genial.

— ¿Cuántos me echas? Y te advierto que debes ser cuidadoso, porque es un tema que me afecta profundamente. Si me echas muchos más años de los que realmente tengo, puede que me eche a llorar.

— Pues...

Dejó la frase en el aire y se dedicó a examinarlo fijamente, concentrado. Sólo por ver la cara que ponía había merecido la pena ese juego de adivinar la edad. Se volvió a fijar en sus ojos verdes y en aquella motita azul que tanto llamaba la atención. Era como esos defectos que, una vez los ves, luego no puedes dejar de mirar, por mucho que te dices a ti mismo una y otra vez que debes evitarlo.

— Creo que tienes veintiséis años —dijo finalmente—. No me preguntes el motivo, pero mi instinto me lo dice y tiendo a hacerle caso.

— Pues chico, tu instinto está bien afinado. Sí, tengo veintiséis —replicó Francis perplejo. Una parte de sí mismo había esperado que se pasara. Solía pensar de esa manera para prepararse para el trauma. Otra parte había imaginado que diría que era mucho más joven y que, entonces, inflaría su ego hasta el infinito—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Adivina —dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Anda, no seas tan cruel. ¿No me lo puedes decir sin dar más vueltas? —le preguntó el galo mirándole con ojos de perrito abandonado.

— Has empezado tú el juego, ¡no seas quejica! Lo que no sería justo es que a mí me hagas arriesgarme y que, cuando te digo lo mismo, escurras el bulto. Ahora te toca mojarte y decirme cuántos años me echas.

— A ver... —murmuró, mirándole pensativo e intentando averiguar.

Antonio le miraba fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa que denotaba que se lo estaba pasando bien. Nadie acertaba su edad y tenía la impresión de que el galo no iba a ser una excepción. Los ojos azules buscaron cualquier detalle: una pequeña arruga, una marca de su piel, la forma de sus ojos, estupideces de ese tipo que pudieran darle una pista para acertar. Esa situación le ponía nervioso y se consideraba estúpido puesto que él mismo se había metido en ella. Suspiró y entonces se lanzó a la piscina.

— Creo que tienes veintitrés —dijo finalmente—. ¿He acertado?

— ¡Meeeeec! Error, error, error —le contestó risueño—. Nadie acierta nunca mi edad, parece que no aparento los veintiséis.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Tienes la misma edad que yo? No lo hubiese imaginado. Debe ser por tu mirada o algo así, pero pareces mucho más joven —confesó Francis. Le daba un poco de vergüenza haber metido la pata, pero también estaba sorprendido.

Los hombros del español se encogieron contra su cuello, sonriendo tranquilamente. Le resultaba curioso que el rubio pareciera tan preocupado. Era como si temiese que en cualquier momento le echara bronca por haber insinuado que era muy joven. Le fascinaba de alguna manera esa preocupación que tenía. ¿Es que no entendía que algunas cosas las decía en broma para ver cómo reaccionaba?

— Supongo que soy como un unicornio, me mantendré más joven que el resto de los de mi edad para siempre —replicó despreocupadamente.

El comentario hizo que Francis se riera y que negara con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con comentarios de ese tipo cuando él estaba realmente dándole vueltas a la cabeza al tema de haber metido la pata de esa forma? Antonio le observó risueño. Cuando le veía de lejos, metido en su mundo, Francis solía estar serio y con un aura de frialdad extraña. En el fondo tenía alma de payaso y, cuando veía a alguien triste o que lo aparentaba, entonces a él le daban ganas de hacer reír a esa persona. Quizás era por eso que le molestaba tanto, que llamaba su atención y que decía tantas estupideces seguidas. Bueno, no podía negar que tenía cierta debilidad por la gente que estaba apagada por motivos que desconocía. Además, había resultado que Francis era majo, así que ahora hacerle reír era entretenido.

— Podríamos ir algún día por ahí a comer o algo, ¿no? —dijo de repente, cambiando el tema de la conversación con radicalidad. Era algo que nunca hacía conscientemente y que algunas personas le habían reprochado. Puede que al principio le mareara, pero, con tiempo, terminaría por acostumbrarse a aquellos bruscos giros.

— ¿A comer? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja, a camino de tomar otro sorbo del café, el cual ahora ya estaba a una temperatura aceptable como para beberlo sin quemarse toda la garganta—. ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

— No sé, tampoco estoy hablando de ir mañana. En general, hablo de quedar más. Ahora nos conocemos, sabemos cuál es nuestra edad y todo —después del comentario rió un poco—. Me pareces un buen tío y te considero un amigo. Los amigos suelen quedar y esas cosas.

— Amigos... —murmuró, sorprendido, el francés. Sonrió, dejándose llevar por ese torrente de emociones que era Antonio. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a ese torbellino? Sería inútil que un simple humano se enfrentara a un tifón que se acerca a él con fuerza. Tampoco es que fuera algo malo, de momento era un inocente hombre. Quizás demasiado inocente y todo—. Bueno, sí, supongo que podemos quedar.

— Pásame el teléfono —extendió la mano y la movió con vehemencia. Sus ojos verdes pasaban del rostro del francés hasta el móvil, que aún descansaba sobre la madera de color marrón—. Venga, no te lo voy a robar.

Aún sin saber qué iba a hacer, confió en el peculiar español y le tendió el teléfono. Antonio se echó hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, y empezó a presionar sus dígitos contra la pantalla. Se quedó quieto un segundo y, de repente, el teléfono del hispano, que también estaba sobre la mesa, empezó a vibrar y entonar el más que escuchado éxito del coreano Psy. No duró más de un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para reconocerlo. Pensó que ya había terminado, pero se equivocaba. De repente le dio la vuelta al teléfono y posó, sonriendo. Parpadeó anonadado, confundido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahora? Después de darle a guardar, Antonio le devolvió finalmente su Smartphone.

— Ahí lo tienes. He puesto mi número de teléfono y también mi usuario de Twitter. No es que lo use demasiado, pero siempre puede ser una manera de contactar conmigo.

Agarró el suyo y empezó a meter los datos necesarios para poder guardar el número de Francis en la memoria de aquel trasto. Mientras tanto, el rubio se había puesto a mirar qué había hecho con el perfil. Por puro cotilleo, lo que hizo fue aumentar la foto para poder verla mejor. Negó con la cabeza, aún sin poder creer lo que el tío había hecho en cosa de medio minuto.

— ¿Para qué te has echado una foto? —preguntó Francis sin poderlo resistir.

— ¿Qué pasa si un día de repente ves que tienes en la agenda un Antonio? Es posible que ya ni te acuerdes de mí, o puede que tengas a otro Antonio agregado.

— No tengo a nadie en mi agenda que se llame como tú —murmuró, aún sin comprender esa lógica que reinaba en esa cabellera despeinada de color chocolate.

— Ahora, pero nunca se sabe.

— ¿Y no crees que si fuese a dar lugar a confusiones cambiaría el nombre del contacto de la segunda persona? —preguntó Francis, aún sin estar del todo contento con la respuesta. Quería algo contundente que le dejara de tal manera que sólo pudiera asentir.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó al final Antonio, un poco sorprendido por tanta reticencia a que hubiese hecho aquello—. ¿Es que te molesta que me haya hecho una foto? ¿Te consume espacio de memoria y es vital? Si es vital, siempre puedes borrarla.

— No. Bueno, tampoco es eso —murmuró el otro, dándose cuenta de que su entusiasmo quizás había sido interpretado de la manera incorrecta—. Lo siento si te he ofendido.

— Sonríee~ —dijo el español.

— ¿Eh?

Ni lo vio venir, de repente Antonio le había deslumbrado con el flash del teléfono. Parpadeó, intentando recuperarse, y se dio cuenta de que había sido víctima de la cámara fotográfica del móvil. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar cómo habría resultado. Seguro que tenía algún ojo cerrado y cara de tener una deficiencia mental severa. Se inclinó hacia delante e intentó quitarle el teléfono al ver que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa. ¡Salía mal, estaba seguro! No obstante, Antonio previó el movimiento y se echó hacia atrás. El teléfono quedó fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Borra esa foto ahora mismo! ¡Es un atentado contra mi integridad y juro que te denunciaré de ser necesario! —exclamó indignado el francés.

— No me seas llorica. Sales con una cara muy divertida. ¡Es como si fueses un animalito abandonado bajo la lluvia! —le replicó risueño Antonio.

Aprisa, guardó el contacto y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Francis, entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquella imagen de su ficha. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, lloriqueando. Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre él, Antonio sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza para alentarle, a ver si se le pasaba ese momento de drama. Al final el rubio suspiró derrotado y se incorporó para no llamar la atención de la gente que estuviera alrededor.

— Eres una persona cruel y despiadada.

— Bien que sigues sentado a mi mesa —le contestó sonriendo con descaro.

Lo había logrado de nuevo, le había hecho reírse. Negó con la cabeza, aceptando que, por mucho que lo intentara, ese hombre parecía que iba a ganarle todos y cada uno de los asaltos que pudiera luchar contra él. La conversación prosiguió tranquila durante un rato, charlando de temas actuales, nunca preguntando de nuevo acerca de sus vidas. En el fondo se sorprendía por haber sido capaz de reír tantas veces en tan poco rato. Ni siquiera pensó en el tabaco, que había sido lo que había aliviado su alma en esos últimos días. De repente su teléfono sonó, entonando el "Je ne regrette rien" de la gran Edith Piaf. Cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja después de descolgar.

— _Allô?_ Sí. Ya. Ahá. Sí, lo siento. Se me ha pasado la hora, estaba con otras cosas. Nos vemos en diez minutos. Adiós.

— Supongo que tienes que irte —le dijo Antonio viendo que no se decidía a darle las noticias. Francis asintió con algo de pesadumbre—. No te preocupes. Si tienes cosas que hacer, ve. Ha sido agradable charlar contigo y conocerte mejor, señor Bonnefoy. Es usted un personaje muy divertido.

— Si lo dices de esa manera me haces sentir como el bicho raro del espectáculo —contestó con resignación mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

— Perdone usted. No era mi intención ni mucho menos, por descontado. Tienes mi teléfono, eso sí. Si en algún momento te apetece ir a tomar algo, puedes llamarme.

Antonio seguía sonriente y Francis se vio contagiado por ese gesto. Asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que había tomado nota de lo que le había dicho y que lo haría. Se lo había pasado bien charlando con él, bebiendo café en aquel sitio que no tenía nada de especial. Eran amigos, ¿no? Le llamaría y podrían ir a tomar algunas cervezas.

— Bueno, nos vemos —le dijo cuando vio que no le faltaba nada y que la hora se le pegaba al trasero.

— Que vaya bien. Y recuerda, nada de ceño fruncido. Sonríe, Francis. ¡Sonríe!

De nuevo se rió. Ese ímpetu... Ese endemoniado ímpetu le parecía demasiado gracioso. Además, le solía acompañar esa sonrisa de niño que no había roto un plato, de niño que era inocente y que creía en guerreros, princesas y en la bondad de las personas.

— Está bien, lo intentaré —replicó con una tímida sonrisa—. Adiós.

Le daba pena tener que marcharse ahora que estaba relajado. Encima, para rematarlo, debía irse a cancelar algunas cosas que había comprado para la boda. Había tenido infinidad de problemas para deshacerse de lo que habían ido adquiriendo. Todo aquello: flores, el alquiler de locales y algunas cosas más, se habían quedado en inútiles recuerdos que sólo le hacían sentirse mal. Ir a batallar contra alguien acerca de algo que ya no quería era el peor de los destinos. Suspiró cuando las puertas del metro se cerraron y el convoy arrancó. Entonces miró el teléfono, vio la ficha de contacto del curioso hombre y recordó lo que le dijo.

— "Sonríe, Francis. ¡Sonríe!" —rememoró para sus adentros.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en la parada en la que debía bajar, el rubio se apeó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era hora de afrontar el mundo con un par y esta vez no iba a ser con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

No había día que no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de cierto rubio al que intentaba olvidar con tal de ganar estabilidad mental. Fuese donde fuera, encontraba algo o alguien decía algo y ya era imposible detener a su cerebro. No les culpaba: algunos intentaban con tanto esfuerzo no mencionarle para nada que su actitud se veía artificial y acababa pensando en que estaban comportándose de esa manera para evitarle eso. Otros lo sacaban casualmente, pero era de una manera en que Francis sentía la puñalada. El ejemplo había sido Sheila, ese mismo día, que mientras se encontraba realizando un pedido para uno de sus clientes, de repente había soltado un comentario.

— Con las flores de tu boda nos vamos a tirar haciendo arreglos durante el próximo mes.

Sabía que el comentario no estaba dicho con maldad, pero aún así le produjo una sensación de desasosiego que no se pudo quitar de encima. No dejaban de ser las flores que escogió mientras imaginaba cómo iba a ser su día perfecto, el más feliz de su vida. Le dolía saber que esas flores se habían ido poniendo en adornos que estaban destinados a otra gente, para otras parejas, quizás, que realmente se amaban. Eso ya dejó su humor tocado y se pasó la mitad del tiempo más silencioso que de costumbre, dedicándose únicamente al trabajo, sin parar.

Cuando salió, tuvo claro que si se marchaba a casa iba a ir hasta aquel pequeño cuarto en el que almacenaba las cosas que no tenían cabida en otras partes del piso, cogería los álbumes de fotos y se sentaría en el suelo para irlos viendo. Eso iría hundiendo en una espiral de tristeza hasta que estuviese tan profundo que necesitara un trago. La botella de vino que compró hacía dos días, para preparar un plato que había visto por internet, era la que más peligro corría si ocurría. Por eso mismo, en vez de coger el metro en dirección a Trinitat Nova, lo tomó en la opuesta para ir a tomar algo en el bar al que había empezado a ir con frecuencia. Se apeó y, al poco, se encontró subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la calle. Iba a retomar su camino cuando escuchó su teléfono. Se detuvo, lo sacó del bolsillo y en la pantalla pudo leer un solo nombre.

 _"Arthur Kirkland"_

El corazón se le paró por una décima de segundo y el pánico le dejó un cosquilleo en el estómago que a cada momento diminuto que pasaba se convertía más en una picazón que le consumía por dentro. Era como si, de repente, tuviera alguien dentro de su estómago, arañando las paredes del mismo con cada vez más fuerza. Quería contestar, por supuesto, pero no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Debería mostrarse alegre porque por fin le llamaba? ¿Debería ser frío, como si no le importara en absoluto y eso no fuese a cambiar su día? Lo que sí tenía claro era que, si no contestaba pronto, colgaría y perdería posiblemente la oportunidad de hablar con él. Descolgó y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó el galo, haciendo ver que no había visto quién le estaba llamando.

— Francis, soy yo. Ya sabes, Arthur —respondió al otro lado de la línea la peculiar voz del inglés. Era un tono algo rasposo y era más que probable que fuese eso mismo lo que le hiciera sonar molesto la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Oh, Arthur. Pensaba que no ibas a llamar nunca —bueno, ahí se marchaba su intento de no sonar resentido. Era imposible, y más cuando ya había pasado tiempo y esa era la primera vez que se dignaba a ponerse en contacto con él desde su discusión.

— He tenido otras cosas que hacer. Tuve que cancelar la orquesta y otras cosas más. Además mi trabajo me ha tenido ocupado.

Siempre tenía excusas, para todo. De cualquier manera, él nunca tenía culpa y no se le podía decir nada porque era un hombre ocupado. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño. Apretó el otro puño y se quedó parado a poca distancia de la puerta del bar.

— ¿Y a qué debo el honor de que hayas sacado tiempo para dedicarme una llamada? —respondió con sorna, sonriendo amargado. Tanto que había querido hablar con él y ahora lo único en lo que pensaba era en colgar.

— Los de la orquesta nos pidieron igualmente dinero por cancelar la boda. Fueron doscientos euros. He hablado con mi contable y ha preparado una factura de cien euros para enviártela. Quería avisarte antes de que llegara, que sé puedes ser muy mano rota, para que apartes esa cantidad y no te la gastes.

Había un nudo en su tráquea. Era algo denso y que, por mucho que tragara, no se movía de ahí. Lo que sí que estaba pasando era que se deshacía y cada pedazo liberaba rabia, una muy profunda que le hizo hablar con desprecio.

— ¿Me has llamado para decirme que próximamente me va a llegar una factura de cien euros y que no gaste porque tengo que pagarla?

— Sí, podemos decir que es por eso por lo que te llamo —murmuró el inglés, como si hubiese esperado a que los problemas llegaran y que, ahora que ocurría, eso le agotara.

— ¿¡Es que te has vuelto estúpido del todo!? —espetó después de un silencio de segundos—. Estás todos estos días sin dar señales de vida, en teoría reflexionando sobre nuestra relación, sobre lo que ha fallado, sobre si quieres seguir no, ¿¡y en lo único en lo que has pensado es en que te debo cien mugrientos euros!?

— No seas gilipollas, Francis.

— ¡Ni gilipollas ni hostias, Arthur! ¿¡Es que te crees que todo lo has pagado tú con ese empleo que tienes!? Trabajo en una puta floristería, sí, pero he estado ahorrando para la boda y he pagado mucho más de lo que piensas. Pero claro, ¿tú qué vas a saber? Te has pasado el rato en la maldita Luna.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que tenía mucho trabajo! ¡Pareces sordo! —espetó el inglés, dejándose llevar por los gritos de Francis.

— ¡Pero bien que luego llegabas y te ponías hecho una fiera porque había mirado cosas por mi cuenta! ¡Si hubiésemos tenido que ir a tu ritmo, no nos hubiésemos casado nunca! ¡Todo tiene que ser a tu manera y me tienes muy negro con eso! ¿¡Es que te crees que yo no he pagado mierdas de esta estúpida boda!? El local me puso un cargo y tuve que discutir acaloradamente con ellos para que no me lo hicieran pagar entero. ¿¡Y has escuchado que te vaya a enviar una factura!?

— Pues yo tengo una hipoteca que pagar con ese dinero, así que por eso te lo pido.

— Pues ya puedes meterte esa estúpida factura por tu trasero, porque no pienso pagártela. Eres un capullo. Un capullo sin corazón. ¡No sé ni cómo pensé en casarme contigo!

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó respirando agitadamente. No sabía qué predominaba, si el enfado o la enorme decepción y pena. Notó que había alguien detrás cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Dio un respingo y viró sobre sus talones. Como se lo encontrara allí, pensaba darle un puñetazo. Para su sorpresa, los ojos verdes no eran del que en ese momento consideraba su exnovio, eran los de Antonio, con aquel peculiar punto de otro color. Quizás eso fue lo que le calmó, porque si hubiese sido el mismo verde que el de Arthur, seguro que se hubiese encendido más y lo hubiese pagado con él.

— Lo siento, te he escuchado un poco sin querer. Pero claro, es que estabas gritando un montón, así que tampoco era muy difícil.

No es que estuviese muy animado ahora que el enfado estaba casi diluido del todo. Sabía que Antonio iba a preguntar, era lo normal, pero no se sentía con ánimos de explicarle toda la historia. De lo que menos ganas tenía ahora era de ponerse aún más triste. El pozo era lo suficientemente hondo y él ahora sólo veía oscuridad a su alrededor. Vio que los labios del español se volvían a abrir y entonces supo que venían las preguntas.

— ¿Quieres tomar una birra? Te invito. Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que necesitas un trago —le dijo, sonriendo con suavidad. Francis no contestó pero sí que le miró con sorpresa—. ¿Por favor?

Bueno, estaban hablando de cerveza gratis. Además, el hispano se veía preocupado por él. Pensándolo fríamente, seguro que quedarse solo no le iba a hacer bien alguno. Puede que le tocara hablar, pero podía hacer un resumen y ya está. Dejó que Antonio liderara la comitiva y le fue siguiendo, silencioso. Tomaron asiento en la zona que quedaba más alejada de la barra y, antes de comentar cualquier cosa, el hombre de cabellos castaños se levantó para pedir las dos cervezas. El rubio observó su espalda, serio, sorprendido porque un auténtico desconocido, o al menos eso era lo que a veces sentía que Antonio era, se preocupase tanto por él y tuviera esos detalles.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el español regresara con una jarra de cerveza en cada mano. Eran más grandes que su puño, de un color dorado oscuro, más concentrado que según qué cerveza, y, sobre el cristal, se encontraba una película de gotitas que se habían formado del contraste entre el ambiente y el frío de la bebida. Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa, arrastró con una pierna la silla y se sentó en ella. Una vez acomodado, la movió para no quedar tan separado de la mesa y sus ojos pasaron del alcohol al rubio.

— No sé si te va a gustar pero te he cogido una cerveza un poco más fuerte. Creo que es de por ahí, por Holanda, ahora no te lo sé decir bien.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Suficiente haces invitándome a una copa —murmuró.

— Venga, no tienes tampoco que ponerte así. Te dije que podíamos ir algún día a tomar algo, ¿no es verdad? —su tono sonaba condescendiente y sabía que no le preocupaba en absoluto el hecho de tener que pagarle el alcohol al francés, al cual consideraba su amigo—. ¡Pues ese día ha llegado! ¿Quieres algo para picar? Podemos pedir unas patatas para compartir.

Arqueó una ceja, mirándole casi sin parpadear, y al final lo que hizo fue negar con la cabeza. Su estómago estaba cerrado y pensar en comer le producía incluso fatiga.

— Bueno, entonces me pediré unas olivas. Si cuando las ves tienes un antojo de embarazada, no tienes más que estirar la mano y coger una, sin vergüenza.

Se hizo el silencio antes y después de que pidiera las olivas. Francis observaba la madera de la mesa y, de vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para ver qué era lo que hacía. La situación se le antojaba incómoda y, a pesar de todo ahí estaba esa sonrisa, que parecía ser inmune a cualquier cosa que pudiese borrarla. No tardaron en llegar las olivas y se puso a mirar cómo las analizaba un poco antes de comerlas.

— Deberías probarlas. No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde las compran, pero el caso es que están muy buenas. Creo que debe ser el condimento que usan.

— No, gracias. No me apetecen olivas ahora mismo —comentó Francis. Le apetecía cero el contestarle, pero tampoco quería ser maleducado. Además, había sido él mismo el que le había dicho que aceptaba la invitación. Qué menos que esforzarse un poco en entablar una conversación, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, otro día si eso. Ayer vi el tráiler de una película que se va a estrenar esta semana. Es una de miedo, algo sobre niños. Me han dicho que ha muerto gente durante el rodaje y todo. ¿Te lo imaginas? Ha habido rumores. Quizás han enfadado a los espíritus.

— O quizás son unos mentirosos y todo eso no es más que un bulo para atraer a gente crédula como tú al cine.

Al terminar de pronunciar la última sílaba de la palabra "cine", Francis se dio cuenta de que su enfado era imposible de controlar. Toda aquella frustración y molestia había estado dentro de una pelota de contención, pero de repente ésta se estaba rompiendo y le estaba salpicando a Antonio. El español se quedó en silencio, mirándole con una sonrisa tranquila, como si se hubiese quedado en pausa justo en el momento anterior a que él hubiese dicho aquella estupidez. Los tres segundos que pasaron antes de que Antonio volviese a hablar se hicieron eternos.

— Pensándolo así, tienes razón. Pero bueno, el tráiler también pintaba bien, así que la voy a ir a ver para no poder dormir esa noche —dijo y seguidamente se echó a reír—. Iré solo, así que, si quieres apuntarte, ya lo sabes. La estrenan este viernes. Aún quedan tres días, pero bueno, yo te lo digo.

Francis apretó el puño. Estaba molesto y ahora casi se podía decir que era con Antonio. Esa conversación normal le parecía fuera de lo ordinario. Le miró con coraje y el español le devolvió la vista, confundido.

— ¿Es que no piensas preguntar nada? Has escuchado parte de la conversación, si no toda. ¿Entonces por qué demonios me estás hablando de olivas y de películas como si nada?

Que volviesen al tema que les había llevado a entrar juntos al bar fue algo que dejó desconcertado a Antonio. Eso también confundía a Francis. Cualquier persona normal hubiera preguntado, aunque fuese para intentar discutir sobre el tema y, de este modo, ayudar a asentar las ideas de su cabeza. Pero claro, estaban hablando de personas normales. Cada vez tenía más claro que ese hombre de veintiséis años y ascendencia española no entraba dentro de esa categoría.

— No he escuchado toda la conversación. Han sido las tres o cuatro últimas frases. ¿Acaso quieres que te pregunte acerca de ello? ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

— No, no quiero. Pero, en estos casos, la gente suele ignorar los deseos de las personas, entonces tendría que decirte que no te incumbe y la conversación sería rara.

— ¿Para qué voy a hacer todo eso? Tú lo has dicho, la conversación sería rara y seguro que incómoda. Es tu vida y se nota que no quieres hablar de ella. Por eso mismo estoy sacando otros temas.

— ¿No te intriga? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Le resultaba curiosa su manera de pensar.

— Claro que me intriga, pero tengo por costumbre no meterme en lo que no me llaman. Ya, de por sí, no suelo explicar mi vida a nadie, no voy a obligar a otra persona a hacer eso mismo. Me gusta vivir en el presente y, si mis amigos se encuentran mal, entonces esforzarme en que recuperen el ánimo. Lo que haya pasado antes, si no me lo quieres contar, no importa.

De alguna manera le daba la impresión de que debía preguntar algo más, asegurarse de que aquello era verdad, pero sólo con mirarle sabía que Antonio no le iba a preguntar nada de nada mientras él no quisiera contárselo. Viendo que el ambiente no se terminaba de relajar, Fernández decidió añadir algo más.

— Aunque claro, eso no quita que yo pueda imaginarme cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, en mi mente ahora mismo eres un tío que se ha fugado de su boda. Te estoy imaginando corriendo por la calle, con zapatos de tacón en la mano, y en la otra la falda del vestido de novia blanco. Tienes las piernas llenas de pelos, se te ve asomar de debajo de la falda unos calzoncillos blancos con líneas azules y de fondo suena la banda sonora de _Cuatro bodas y un funeral_. El que iba a ser tu futuro marido era un tipo rechoncho, con mostacho poblado gris y que llevaba unas gafas redondas, pero no te quería, sólo le gustaba tu cuerpo y por eso te fugaste antes de dar el sí quiero. Te has cambiado de identidad y te pasas el rato intentando huir de él, pero siempre te encuentra y por eso estabas discutiendo por teléfono con él.

La cara de Francis era todo un poema. La historia había empezado de por sí surrealista, pero no podía compararse con la evolución que había tenido. Estaba con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual y el labio inferior ligeramente caído.

— Y no pasa nada~ La ley te protegerá, Francis.

Estalló en una carcajada que ni hubiese imaginado, minutos atrás, que podría ocurrir. No podía parar, por mucho que lo intentara, y las mejillas y el estómago empezaron a dolerle. Antonio le observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, era un cambio importante teniendo en cuenta cómo había estado momentos antes. Le costó un poco controlarse y aún así no fue capaz de detenerse por completo. Se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos y se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían saltado.

— ¿Tenías que intentar casarme con un viejo y encima gordo? —le preguntó mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

— No sé, ha sido lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Aún con ese pasado, no me importaría nada ser tu amigo —dijo con una sonrisa jovial—. Yo tampoco te he contado nada, así que tú también puedes estar imaginándote cualquier cosa sobre mí.

El francés se quedó quieto, callado, pensativo durante unos segundos mientras improvisaba una historia que contarle. Quería que fuese impresionante, como la del chico de cabellos castaños, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que realmente no es que supiera mucho de él. Una discusión por teléfono le había dado un buen argumento sobre el cual montar una trama.

— Pues para mí eres un hombre que se fue a un país árabe y consiguió una gran fortuna. Entonces, los demás jeques empezaron a envidiarte hasta extremos peligrosos y contrataron a alguien para matarte. Huiste a España de nuevo, te cambiaste de nombre y por eso ahora mismo no le cuentas tu pasado a nadie. Te pasas el día, la noche, mirando tras cada esquina para evitar los posibles asesinos a sueldo y seguir viviendo un día más.

Antonio le miró serio, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Se produjo un silencio de un par de segundos y entonces aquellos labios rojizos, carnosos, se entreabrieron y pudo escuchar su voz trémula.

— Madre mía. Lo has acertado todo —dijo el español—. Nunca pensé que alguien podría leerme tan fácilmente como tú.

Por un momento podría jurar que le había confundido con ese juego estúpido. Le había mirado tan serio que pensó que había acertado con algo de todo aquello. Sin embargo, cuando estaba terminando esa última frase, se dio cuenta de que la comisura de los labios del hombre que tenía delante subía hasta formar un intento patético de aguantar una carcajada. Antonio se encogió y retiró las piernas tras haber recibido una patada por debajo de la mesa por parte de Francis, que le miraba con reproche

— ¡Casi había creído por un momento que te había ofendido por decir algo fuera de lugar...!

— Ay, pero si yo sólo estaba intentando seguirte el rollo. Tu historia ha sido profunda y llena de emoción y drama —replicó mientras le miraba divertido. Francis fingía estar ofendido pero era, por supuesto, una pretensión ya que a duras penas estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse—. Tienes que ser sincero, no te preocupa que sea un magnate, lo que pasa es que tú eres el nuevo asesino a sueldo que han contratado, ¿verdad?

— Me has pillado —dijo con dramatismo el galo.

Ahora fueron los dos los que estallaron en una sonora carcajada, conscientes de que la historia se estaba yendo de madre. Lo peor de todo no era que uno de los dos empezara con un cuento digno de película de cartelera, lo peor sin duda era que el otro no dudaba en seguirle el rollo, serio, como si fuese la verdad más grande jamás dicha. A los dos les dolían las mejillas y el estómago por ese momento largo durante el cual no habían podido parar. Francis suspiró y se frotó con la palma de la mano cerca de la sien para secarse una diminuta lágrima que se le había saltado.

— E-esta es la estupidez más grande que hemos dicho hasta el momento... —murmuró el francés aún divertido—. Eres lo que no hay, Antonio.

— Ha merecido la pena, al menos ahora ya te estás riendo —dijo el hispano con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Creo que te pega más el estar así.

Después de un segundo en blanco, sin saber qué contestar, al final Francis sonrió avergonzado, nervioso, y miró hacia su izquierda con tal de evitar aquellos ojos verdes tan extraños, que lograban hipnotizarte de una manera que nadie, estaba seguro, era capaz de evadir. Le pareció bastante adorable aquel comportamiento, así que sólo sonrió, sin presionarle demasiado.

— Con todo esto, lo que quería era transmitirte un mensaje. El primero es que no importa lo que haya pasado tiempo atrás, no tengo por qué enterarme sólo porque somos amigos ahora. Si tú eras un asesino a sueldo o si yo era un magnate del petróleo, son cosas que en este momento no importan en absoluto. Puedo decir que eres una buena persona y nada hará que cambie de idea. Lo segundo es que no sé qué es lo que te ha ocurrido, pero no creo que merezcas estar tan nervioso, triste y al mismo tiempo enfurecido por culpa de alguien. Las cosas no fueron bien por lo que fuera, está bien, pero ahora es tiempo de pensar en lo que tú quieres hacer. Si quieres irte de aquí porque te persigue el recuerdo de lo que sea, pues hazlo. No dejes que nadie ni nada te ate.

— Gracias por el consejo, Antonio. Lo tendré en cuenta y lo recordaré cuando más falta me haga —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Así me gusta —replicó con ímpetu. Acto seguido, miró el reloj de su muñeca durante medio segundo.

— Lo siento, no sé si tenías otros planes. Creo que te he estado reteniendo con mis dramas personales. No merezco tanta atención —murmuró resignado el francés, algo abrumado al darse cuenta de que llevaban un buen rato y que Antonio quizás tenía cosas que hacer.

— No te preocupes, hasta las ocho no empiezo a trabajar y tenía unas horas muertas en las que, de todas maneras, no iba a hacer nada de nada. Estar intentando animar a un amigo no me parece un mal plan —contestó con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Entras a trabajar a las ocho? Tienes un horario muy extraño, ¿no? —preguntó Francis, incapaz de contener por más tiempo la curiosidad después de haber escuchado la mención a su trabajo.

— Bueno, realmente me dejan tener un horario bastante flexible siempre que entregue la faena a tiempo. Los días que tengo presentaciones entonces sí que me tengo que ceñir a los horarios, igual que cuando tengo eventos programados en mi agenda. Me fastidia un poco eso de tener que vestirme con traje chaqueta, pero bueno. Por lo demás, trabajo mejor cuando el edificio está vacío y sé que nadie va a venir a preguntarme si he hecho tal o a pedirme que me reúna con mi jefe.

— Y no vas a decirme de qué trabajas, ¿me equivoco?

— Habíamos entrado en política de privacidad, ¿no? Si ahora te cuento cosas sobre mí, entonces no seríamos justos. No quiero pensar ahora en el trabajo, quiero despejarme el rato que me queda.

— Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera entonces.

Desviar la atención de sus vidas privadas fue algo que le sorprendió de manera agradable. Las personas, por defecto, se centraban mucho en contar cosas de su pasado, pero con Antonio nada que pudiera haber ocurrido hacía minutos parecía importar. Se centraban en charlar de sus aficiones, las cuales coincidían en algunos campos, y sobre qué cosas les gustaría hacer en un futuro. Hablaban sobre sitios que habían visitado, sobre personas que habían conocido, pero nunca nada extremadamente personal. Eran temas banales que hicieron que los minutos pasaran volando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Antonio ya se levantaba y se preparaba para salir.

— Gracias por este rato. No estoy completamente recuperado pero sí que es verdad que mi humor ha mejorado de manera considerable —comentó Francis con una suave sonrisa.

— No me las tienes que dar, pesado —le replicó el hispano después de dar un golpe flojo sobre la frente del otro hombre, usando el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Lo he hecho con gusto y sarna con gusto no pica. Sonríe, Francis —le dio un abrazo cuando dijo aquello, breve. Dicha acción pilló por sorpresa al rubio, que no pudo moverse. Antes de poder reaccionar, Antonio ya se había apartado y se encaminaba hacia la salida—. ¡Llámame cuando sea y vamos a tomar algo o a cenar!

El galo asintió con la cabeza y, por inercia, un acto reflejo debido al movimiento que el mismo español había empezado, movió el brazo insistentemente, despidiéndose de él. Cuando salió, Antonio aún se pegó al cristal y se despidió de él una última vez. Francis rió, divertido por el comportamiento peculiar del hombre, y cuando ya le perdió de vista se quedó mirando su propio brazo, aún levantado. Era curiosa la manera en la que lograba arrastrarle a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría. Suspiró y fue consciente, entonces, del vacío que se había quedado cuando se había marchado y de que el silencio era denso. Por estúpido que pareciera, ahora estaba pensando en ese abrazo.

* * *

 **¡Holaaa!**

 **Creo que hacía tiempo que no actualizaba tan pronto. Debo decir que me habéis sorprendido mucho con los review y que me habéis hecho muy feliz, así que me he animado a publicar antes de lo normal.**

 **Vuelvo a no saber qué comentar de este capítulo. Por si no queda claro: Francis nació en Francia (duh), Antonio en Salamanca y, actualmente, están los dos en Barcelona ciudad. Francis trabaja en una floristería en Las Ramblas y Antonio, por ahora, no se sabe XD Si tenéis cualquier duda, hacédmela llegar vía review y os contesto (o vía tumblr, twitter o ask)**

 **Comento los review**

 _Kathzen,_ **¡Holaa! Vaya, ¿por qué? ;_; Con lo que me gusta saber de la gente que me lee. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te gusten mis fics. No puedo decir que me arrepienta de haberte hecho amar el Frain, sin embargo :D xD Jugué con la ambigüedad al principio, porque quería precisamente hacer eso, hacer pensar que Antonio era con quien hablaba. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **Estoy viva, sí xD Pues no hacía tanto que no actualizaba... Terminé el último fic largo el 21 de marzo, publiqué un drabble el 12 de Mayo y después publiqué este el 25 XD El Frain es mi pastor *XD* Es Gilbert pero, como sus ojos y su color de pelo son especiales y quiero que, dentro de lo posible, se vea un AU realista, pues le pongo los ojos marrones tirando a rojizos y el pelo tan rubio que se ve blanco. Pero sí, el que discute con Lovino es Gilbert XD Siento la confusión, es por el realismo uvu**

 _Guest,_ **Jajajaja me alegra que te haya enganchado de esta manera. :D Gracias por lo de la introducción. Mi intención era esa, así que me encanta ver que sí he logrado lo que buscaba ovo. Además, soy muy fan de hacer historias con detalles que, si las vuelves a leer, descubres nuevos matices que antes no habías visto XD Bueno, Antonio no se va a ir, como has podido ver, así que ya veremos a donde lleva esto~ ¡Gracias por el review!**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **OMG hasta fuegos artificiales —emocionada—. Estoy muy contenta porque el engaño del principio ha funcionado mejor de lo que yo esperaba, así que estoy pletórica =u= Gracias por todos esos halagos ;v; me encanta que te guste, así que me has hecho muy feliz con tu review. Aquí tienes más xD A ver eso de la lealtad~ XDDD Merci por leer y por comentar ouo**

 _Whiteless,_ **Holaa ovo Bueno, actualizar no actualicé hace tanto, como he comentado por ahí arriba. Publiqué un drabble Frain el día 12 de Mayo, otra cosa es que haya pasado desapercibido XD ;w; Que nadie escribe Frain como yo, dice. Aish, que shoro... Espero que te guste el capítulo y no he podido evitar reírme con eso último que me has puesto XD Pero si yo soy una santa ovo XD**

 _Suicide,_ **gracias por tu comprensión ante mi dilema de publicación. Escribir fanfics requiere mucho tiempo y lo que alimenta, al final, las ganas de seguir dedicándole ese esfuerzo es el feedback del lector. A veces no hace falta ni algo tan elaborado, al menos en mi caso, sólo con saber qué parte gustan más o menos, qué hace reaccionar al lector, es una gran recompensa. Me ha sorprendido mucho saber que la gente me va recomendando, así que gracias a esa persona y a ti, por venir hasta mi perfil. Gracias por tu comentario sobre lo que te ha motivado a dejar review a pesar de no estar acabado, ha significado mucho para mí y me ha hecho animarme a publicarlo hoy sí o sí. Así que muchísimas gracias y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Saludos**

 **Miruru.**


	3. La mentira

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 03 – La mentira**

Francis vivía en un apartamento situado en Calle Aribau, por encima de la Diagonal. Era una de las zonas más caras de la ciudad y el alquiler que pagaba confirmaba aquel rumor. Aún así, prefería prescindir de algunas cosas con tal de poder pagarlo y seguir en la zona. Su madre, que seguía dando bandazos por el mundo, insistía en darle dinero extra —quizás para compensarle por su ausencia— y de esa forma podía pagarse aquel piso.

No tenía nada que ver con el que había compartido tiempo atrás, éste estaba mucho más limpio y era más amplio. A Francis le agradaba pensar que aquello dejaba entrever su poder adquisitivo y, al mismo tiempo, era una prueba de que se había convertido en un adulto que no dependía de nadie. Bueno, a excepción de ese dinero que recibía de sus padres. No entendía cómo demonios conseguían tanto cuando se pasaban el rato yendo de un sitio para otro. Había intentado negarse a él, pero lo único que había conseguido era que su madre se echara a llorar alegando que ya no les quería

Su piso se encontraba en la segunda planta y para acceder a él, además de una escalera infernal con peldaños irregulares, había un ascensor de aspecto decrépito, rodeado por una jaula de barrotes negros que protegía la caja por la que se movía la maquinaria. El interior estaba forrado de madera y había un espejo justo en frente de la puerta, que siempre tenía marcas de dedos en la parte de abajo por culpa de los niños de la pareja que vivía en el primer piso.

Una vez en la planta que tocaba, su apartamento quedaba al fondo y era la última puerta. Justo al entrar había un recibidor con un mueble pequeño, alargado, a mano izquierda. Las vetas de la madera eran más oscuras y contrastaban con el color claro del mismo. Sobre él había un pequeño cuenco en el que siempre dejaba llaves cuando llegaba. El pasillo se prolongaba por todo el largo del piso. La primera habitación, a la izquierda, era un baño modesto. Por suerte todo estaba nuevo, ya que el dueño había hecho reformas, así que se veía reluciente. Tenía un pequeño sanitario, una pica con mueble, donde guardaba algunas toallas y productos para la piel, y, en frente, bajo la ventanita, había una bañera en la que cabía una persona.

La siguiente habitación, la cual quedaba a la derecha, era la suya. Había un lecho matrimonial con un cubrecama beige y dos pequeñas motas negras. El par de cojines eran de color pardo y se convertían en otra mancha más que contrastaba con la tonalidad de la tela. Justo en frente, a la izquierda de la puerta, se encontraba un tocador de un austero negro y dentro de los cajones guardaba ropa. Había un pequeño armario al lado de la ventana y un espejo colgando al lado del mismo.

La cocina era alargada y había sido reformada no hacía tanto. Lo agradeció incluso más que lo del baño, ya que tenía la manía de meterse a preparar cualquier cosa cuando se encontraba demasiado aburrido. Al fondo del todo había una sala de estar. Contaba con un balcón no demasiado grande pero lo suficiente como para meter una silla y poder sentarse ahí a tomar el sol.

Realmente, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el piso no era tan espacioso y el precio que estaba pagando quizás era excesivo. No se dejaba ese dinero porque tuviese una gran extensión, estaba apoquinando por la zona en la que habitaba. Lo tenía bien claro y sabía que eso a la larga debería cambiar. En realidad, esperaba a encontrar el piso perfecto, cosa nada sencilla en aquella urbe.

Pues ahí estaba él en ese momento, sentado en el sofá de tela negra, con los pies apoyados en una mesa baja de cristal opaco y madera pintada de marrón oscuro y el portátil sobre su regazo. Se había puesto a jugar a un videojuego que uno de sus clientes le había mencionado. Francis no es que fuese un aficionado a jugar con el ordenador, pero se aburría tanto que cualquier cosa le servía. Además le habían dicho que era gratis, así que motivo de más para echarle un vistazo. La otra opción sería volver a cotillear en Facebook para ver si Arthur había actualizado su perfil. No señor, eso le haría rebajarse y sentirse despreciable.

El sol había ya empezado a caer y el lugar estaba sumido en una penumbra en la que destacaba la luz de la pantalla del ordenador, que alumbraba su cara y le hacía verse pálido. Sus ojos claros se encontraban muy abiertos y su ceño fruncido, ya que creía que así sería capaz de resistir cualquier susto de manera estoica. Los pasos se reproducían por los altavoces y cuando la respiración agitada de lo que parecía ser un niño o una niña sonaba, el rubio sentía que se le ponían los pelos de punta. Era como si al pararse supiese que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Por si no lo había dicho antes, Francis no era un fan del género de terror. Una vez le obligaron a ver El Exorcista y estuvo una semana teniendo constantes pesadillas. Aún así, había acabado viéndose involucrado con el terror, ya que a Arthur le gustaba y él simplemente no sabía decir que no. Había una parte dentro de sí mismo que quería ver, quería saber qué era lo que tanto asustaba a la gente, claro que luego se arrepentía. Eso mismo le estaba pasando con el maldito juego, que le tenía en tensión desde que había leído las estúpidas instrucciones. De repente, su teléfono empezó a bramar y casi le da un infarto. Todo su cuerpo pegó un bote y estiró rápidamente la mano para intentar cogerlo. Iba a contestar pero, antes de lograrlo, escuchó un ruido estridente en su portátil y vio una cara blanca, sin ojos ni boca. Gritó asustado, fuera de sí, mientras la pantalla seguía hormigueando hasta quedar en blanco. El juego volvió a iniciarse pero para entonces Francis había bajado la cubierta y lo había mandado a la mierda. Con lágrimas asomando por la comisura de sus ojos tras el susto, descolgó el teléfono.

— ¿Diga? —preguntó con tono lastimero. Aún tenía el pulso por las nubes y le temblaban las manos. No entendía cómo podía ser tan masoquista a ratos.

— Pizza —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. El rubio se quedó quieto durante un segundo y, al siguiente, lo despegó de su oreja y miró la pantalla luminosa para descubrir con quién estaba hablando. El aparato le dio un nombre.

— ¿Antonio?

— Dime que te gusta la pizza, Francis... —murmuró el hispano con un tono tan serio que le sorprendía.

— Ehm... Sí, claro. Claro que me gusta —dijo el rubio demasiado confundido por la conversación hasta el momento. Le gustaba, ¿pero acaso hubiese dejado de ser su amigo si le hubiese dicho que no?

— Tío, atento. Hay una oferta en Telepizza en la que, si vienes acompañado de un amigo, puedes comprar tres pizzas por tres euros.

— Vaya, no está mal... —comparada con la emoción de Antonio, Francis daba la impresión de estar aburrido, cosa que no era cierta—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

— Quedamos en media hora en Sant Gervasi, te voy a enviar la dirección al móvil —dijo acelerado el otro hombre. El rubio arqueó una ceja, un poco aturdido por tanto ímpetu.

— Eh, espera. ¿Sant Gervasi? No me queda tan lejos de casa, ¿pero ahora? ¿No puede ser otro día?

— La oferta sólo dura hoy y tengo que entrar a trabajar a las once. ¿Acaso te parece que hay otro día? Tres pizzas, tres euros, Francis. Te lo diré en tu idioma: _Trois_ _pizza,_ _trois_ _euro_. No es algo que se pueda desperdiciar así como así y estoy ya imprimiendo el vale de descuento.

El rubio no lo tenía muy claro. Ciertamente, cuando estaba con Antonio se lo pasaba muy bien y se olvidaba en general de todo, pero también habían sido encuentros casuales. Aquella se trataba de la primera vez que le llamaba exclusivamente para quedar y había algo recóndito en su interior que le decía que no estaba bien. Si lo analizaba, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación, pero ése era otro asunto. Escuchó a Antonio llamarle al otro lado de la línea y aquello le devolvió a la realidad.

— Me vas a decir que no, ¿verdad? —tampoco era tonto, el silencio prolongado corroboraba que la idea no le atraía lo suficiente.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Lovi o a otro amigo? Estaba a punto de tender una colada y aún me quedan algunas cosas que hacer en casa —dijo Francis. No sabía ni por qué mentía, pero había caído en ello.

— Lovino dice que la pizza de fuera de Italia es una basura y que su abuela materna es la que mejor las prepara del mundo entero. Se niega en rotundo a ir a ese tipo de sitios. Como le pregunte, me va a mandar a la mierda. Tampoco hace tanto que estoy viviendo en Barcelona, no tengo otros amigos a los que llamar ahora para ir a tomar pizza.

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual el francés se sintió culpable. Los dos factores que lo lograron fueron, en primer lugar, la última frase y, para finalizar, recordar la ilusión con la que le había dicho de ir a comer por ahí. Ni él mismo entendía por qué se había puesto tan a la defensiva. Puede que fuera por el mismo estúpido motivo por el que no había llamado a Antonio antes, aunque hubiera estado observando su teléfono con el dedo encima del botón para marcar.

— Bueno, nada, ya nos veremos entonces —murmuró la voz del hispano.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera...! —exclamó de repente Francis, deseando que su voz le llegara antes de colgar siquiera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curiosamente el hombre al otro lado. Lo había dicho con tal urgencia que pensaba que iba a contarle algo de vital importancia.

— Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en el Telepizza. Envíame la dirección —le dijo.

— ¿Eh? Oh, no. Venga, no. No quiero que vengas cuando es obvio que no te apetece simplemente porque te he dado pena ya que no tengo otros amigos con los que ir. Me parece humillante, es como recoger a un perro al que no querías sólo porque nadie más lo va a hacer.

— Tus comparaciones son terribles a veces... —murmuró por lo bajo—. Envíame la dirección de una maldita vez o te juro que la buscaré por internet, iré y, cuando sean las doce de la noche y aún no hayas venido, te llamaré y te diré que estoy pasando frío por tu culpa.

— ¡Está bieeen...! Mira que puedes llegar a ser exagerado. Ahora, cuando cuelgue, te lo envío en un mensaje —replicó Antonio. Ya no parecía tan ilusionado, cosa normal a causa de la respuesta inicial del francés.

— Nos vemos en un rato.

Después de escuchar la despedida de Antonio, Francis colgó el teléfono y se levantó del sofá. No se molestó en apagar el ordenador siquiera, fue a cambiarse de ropa, peinarse, ponerse colonia y salió a la calle. Había un paseo de diecisiete minutos hasta el Telepizza. Era la mejor manera de abrir el apetito y, aún así, era posible que llegara antes que Antonio, que al parecer venía desde la otra punta de la Ciudad Condal. Mientras le estaba esperando, al lado de la puerta del local, se puso a mirar en su teléfono su cuenta de Twitter y, de paso, puso que estaba allí. No sabía ni por qué lo hacía, pero se lo pegó uno de sus seguidores. No usaba apenas la cuenta, sólo para momentos de aburrimiento extremo como ése.

De repente sintió un golpecito sobre el hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Antonio, el cual le devolvía una sonrisa tímida, como si estuviese aún preocupado por haberle hecho venir. No hubiese tenido problema alguno si Francis le hubiese dicho que sí desde el principio, pero ahora quedaba como que le había obligado y eso ya le daba apuro. El galo le dio una palmada en la espalda, fuerte, que hizo que se moviera y se quejara por el picor.

— Deja de poner esa cara de una vez o al final me voy a enfadar —amenazó Francis antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el lugar.

Había bastante cola en el interior y, mientras esperaban a que fuera su turno, se pasaron el rato mirando hacia los paneles, intentando decidir cuáles serían las tres mejores pizzas para comer. Minutos después, con las manos ocupadas con dos cajas de pizza grandes, Francis miraba hacia los lados en busca de una mesa libre a la que sentarse. Antonio fue el último en hacerlo, ya que había tenido que hacer malabarismos prácticamente entre dos críos que pasaron corriendo y que casi logran que tirara las bebidas.

— Soy estúpido, no sé por qué no he pensado antes que esto iba a estar a reventar de gente. —dijo Antonio sonriendo resignado.

— Bueno, es lo normal. No ibas a ser el único en enterarse del descuento. Estoy seguro de que habrán repartido papeles por todas partes. Hay suficientes personas capaces de arrastrar a su amigo por tres pizzas —replicó sonriendo de manera mordaz. El hispano hizo un gesto resignado al reconocer la pulla que le acababa de soltar.

— La comida es una de mis debilidades; es la verdad —admitió tras encogerse de hombros—. Pero estoy seguro de que no te vas a arrepentir y que luego me darás las gracias por haberte arrancado de la faena de tender la ropa.

— Supongo que sí —le dijo sonriente. En ese mismo instante ya se alegraba de haber abandonado su piso y al juego del mal con tal de estar un rato con Antonio. Le contagiaba parte de su felicidad y tranquilidad.

— ¿Y puedo preguntarte el motivo por el que nunca me llamas? Estoy empezando a pensar que no quieres mi amistad y lo que te pasa es que no encuentras una manera suave de decírmelo —dijo de repente el español.

— ¿Eh? No, claro que no es eso —se apresuró a decir—. Lo que pasa es que cuando no conozco demasiado a la gente me da un poco de vergüenza molestarles para ver si pueden quedar. Hay que reconocer que tanto no nos conocemos.

— ¡Pues si no quedamos nunca entonces sí que no nos vamos a conocer en la vida! —expuso Antonio con vehemencia, gesticulando de tal manera con las manos que por un momento había pensado que iba a tirar el vaso de refresco y, con la otra, la cual tenía un cacho de pizza, iba a manchar a alguien que pasara despistado.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

— La próxima vez te toca llamar a ti, no pienso dar el paso de nuevo. Así que, si quieres verme, ya sabes —le dijo muy tranquilo. El hispano podía ser insistente hasta la extenuación, pero siempre si veía interés por la otra parte. Si Francis le daba largas y tenía que irle detrás, constantemente, estaba claro que no iba a humillarse de esa manera. No podía decirle que le iba a llamar y luego no hacerlo nunca. Eso no lo hacían los verdaderos amigos.

Mientras iban comiendo, charlando al rato de la maldita película de miedo que aún quería ir a ver y cuyo argumento hizo que Francis le mirara con escepticismo, y también de las novedades del mundo, Francis se dio cuenta de algo. Le agradaba ese chico que tenía delante. Es decir, no en el tema físico. Bueno, admitía que era atractivo y que aparentemente tenía buen cuerpo, pero la atracción, por así llamarla, que Francis sentía era más bien hacia su personalidad. Pasar el rato con Antonio era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, ya que no se preocupaban más que por tonterías. Se tiraron incluso diez minutos hablando de una de las series de la temporada la cual se había hecho muy famosa y especularon acerca de quién podría morir. Además estaba la forma de ser que tenía, su alegría, esa risa que se contagiaba... Todos aquellos factores se sumaban a la lista de cosas que le agradaban de él. Se sorprendió al ver que alguien podría interesarle un mínimo y, entonces, supo por qué hasta ahora había tenido la sensación de que llamarle estaba muy mal.

Aún así, no se movió de la silla y siguió conversando como si nada. Disfrutó de un buen rato mientras una parte de él le decía que aún no había dejado a Arthur y que éste posiblemente aún sentía algo por él, ya que la factura nunca había llegado. Cuando ya eran las diez menos diez, el teléfono de Antonio sonó. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que no iba a contestar, pero Francis insistió en que quizás era importante y que debía responder. Se quedó atento a su vaso, dándole vueltas, intentando encontrar un poco de refresco entre tanto hielo.

— Buenas —dijo Antonio cantarín—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dónde estoy? En un Telepizza, comiendo —un segundo de silencio—. Sí, sí que trabajo. ¿Más tarde? No... No puedo ir luego. Porque no. Porque después de trabajar estarás frito seguro y no va a haber dios que te levante. A ninguno de los dos —se rió un poco—. Voy a salir tardísimo seguro y no vas a estar ni para uno rápido.

Francis miraba ahora la mesa mientras por dentro notaba como si le estrujaran suavemente. No había que ser un lince para deducir algunas cosas: en primer lugar que hablaba con un hombre y que, cuando se refería a "uno rápido", estaba hablando de sexo. Ahora que lo pensaba, "ninguno de los dos" quizás era la manera de incluir al pene en la conversación. ¿Por qué no había pensado en que Antonio seguramente tendría a alguien? Puede que hubiese pasado por su cabeza, pero lo que no había imaginado era que ya tendría a un hombre en su vida. Más que nada porque, a veces, le daba la impresión de que el español le tiraba los tejos de manera descarada. Hasta hacía un minuto, él había pensado en hacer lo mismo a partir de ahora, ser más cariñoso, un poco en su onda, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que Antonio tenía a alguien que le llamaba para preguntarle si se iban a ver y a acostarse juntos, no le encontraba sentido.

— ¿Ahora? Pues estoy con un amigo. Síí, tengo amigos. Tienes más mala sangre cuando quieres... —sonrió resignado—. Una media hora. Uh, supongo. Ay, vale, valee... No me grites —suspiró—. Nos vemos en un rato. Uno rápido, te juro que como se acerquen las once y no hayas terminado te dejaré como estés.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando vio que colgaba y se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía una expresión de perro apaleado, como si supiese que iba a cometer una gran injusticia —que iba a hacerlo— y no supiera de qué manera compensarle.

— Ni se te ocurra disculparte o explicarme nada. Si te tienes que ir, te tienes que ir. Ya hemos estado bastante rato juntos, no contaba ni con él —dijo Francis haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y sonriendo como si nada pasara.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Antonio mirándole tristemente—. No me gustaría que te enfadaras conmigo.

— Anda, vete ya o sí que me enfadaré.

No negaría que le sabía mal tener que irse en ese momento, pero el sexo estaba llamando y él no era quien para dejarlo de lado. Además, tampoco iba a poder quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo, pues tenía que trabajar. Se puso bien la chaqueta y miró al rubio de nuevo con cierta pena. Éste hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que dejara de poner esa cara, que no tenía que hacer nada al respecto. El hispano se acercó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Llámame, ¿vale?

Viró sobre sus talones y abandonó el local. Cuando se quedó solo, Francis se llevó la mano a la mejilla en la que le había plantado el beso y suspiró. Su mano, de manera progresiva, bajó hasta quedar apoyada sobre la mesa y suspiró inaudiblemente. Había escogido el peor momento para darse cuenta de que ese chico le agradaba, pues ahora sabía que tenía novio. Lo peor fue pensar en todas esas veces que habían quedado o en aquellos comentarios fuera de lugar. ¡Le tiraba los tejos! ¡Le tiraba los tejos descaradamente y tenía novio! Suspiró de nuevo y se levantó de la silla. Lo mejor era que se marchara a ver si conseguía avanzar más en el juego de terror.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el humor de Francis había caído en picado. Durante una temporada había estado en una especie de nube de algodón en la que había encontrado un buen amigo con el que pasaba ratos muy divertidos. Pero, de repente, la vida real le había golpeado en la cara y le había dejado un gusto amargo en la garganta. Se dio cuenta de que quizás la idea de buscar amigos nuevos había sido ridícula, así que llamó a Gilbert y a Lovino y les preguntó si podían quedar para verse.

Los otros dos sacaron tiempo y decidieron encontrarse en la cafetería de siempre para tomar algo y contarse cómo habían estado esos días. Le estaba viniendo bien para despejarse y pudieron meterse un rato con Lovino, ya que Gilbert sacó el tema de que tenía un chupetón. No sabía bien por qué el de ojos marrones insistía tanto en meterse con Lovino, ya que luego el de raíces italianas le miraba con odio. Para rematarlo, cuando no se hallaba presente, Gilbert se ponía de morros y criticaba ese estilo de vida que había escogido su amigo.

Los dos se conocían desde la infancia. Se ve que vivían en el mismo vecindario y habían sido como hermanos cuando eran enanos. Luego Lovino creció y se volvió menos cariñoso, pero eso no hizo que Gilbert se apartara. Siendo sinceros, Francis tenía la impresión de que la preocupación y el instinto de sobreprotección que el de cabellos rubios ceniza tenía hacia el español era demasiado intenso. Tenía teorías, pero no quería exponerlas en voz alta porque no deseaba que Gilbert le asesinara de manera cruel.

¿Cómo había conocido él a ese par de personajillos? Cuando Francis decidió quedarse en Barcelona, dejando que sus padres se marcharan, él fue el primer compañero de piso que tuvo. En un principio no pensó que fueran a llevarse bien. Tenían peleas constantes, ya que el francés era el colmo del orden y por donde pasaba Gilbert daba la impresión de que había habido una catástrofe natural. Pero luego demostró que era un tipo en el que se podía confiar y que daba la cara por la gente que le rodeaba. Él fue el que le presentó a Lovino, al cual al principio detestaba. La primera impresión que solía dar era esa, pero por suerte luego supo ver debajo del muro de contención.

— Vuelves a estar de mal humor. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó Gilbert de repente, sacándole de esa retahíla de pensamientos.

— No me pasa nada... —mintió Francis.

— ¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar? —preguntó indignado el más joven de ellos—. Le pasa lo de siempre, que seguro que ese gilipollas le ha hecho algo porque no tiene vida propia de la que ocuparse. ¿Tengo que mandar a que le corten las piernas?

— Cuando te pones así me das un poco de miedo —murmuró el francés mirando de reojo a su amigo—. Me pidió dinero por la orquesta de la boda.

Sus dos amigos gritaron al mismo tiempo, indignados cuando escucharon aquello. Para ellos se trataba de lo más detestable que pudiera haber hecho el inglés y pronto empezaron a clamar con deseos de venganza. Francis tuvo que calmarles como pudo, apresurándose a explicarles que no había enviado al final nada. Aún así, no fue suficiente para calmar la sed de venganza de sus amigos, así que decidió que la mejor estrategia era cambiar de tema.

— Por cierto, últimamente he hablado bastante con ese amigo tuyo.

— ¿Qué amigo? —preguntó Lovino, un poco confundido por el cambio de rumbo de la charla.

— No te hagas el loco. Estoy hablando de Antonio, el chico con el que quedaste en el Starbucks —le dijo Francis con calma.

— ¿Antonio? ¿Tú hablando con Antonio? ¿Cómo es eso? —le preguntó no muy contento.

— Me dijo que me habías mentado y empezamos a hablar. Es un chico que no para quieto y no dejaba de saludarme cada vez que me veía. Tampoco es como si fuese a girarle la cara.

— Este tío es tonto. Le tengo dicho mil veces que no se meta en mi vida. Suficiente cosas le cuento ya, cuando él no hace más que callarse como una tumba. Aún me pregunto a día de hoy en qué coño trabaja. Ayer, cuando me lo encontré, me dijo que trabajaba a las once. ¿Quién demonios trabaja a las once además de los que vigilan los parkings?

— Ya... —dijo Francis sin darle muchas vueltas. Entonces cayó en algo—. ¿Ayer le viste?

— Sí, por la tarde. Quedamos un rato porque se puso muy pesado.

— ¿A qué hora? —preguntó. Luego se dio cuenta de que Lovino le miraba extrañado así que pronto añadió una explicación—. Es que le estuve llamando porque se dejó una cosa y no había manera de que me cogiera el teléfono.

— No sé, creo que fue sobre las diez. En fin, yo tengo que irme que he quedado —dijo Lovino sacando su cartera—. Le pagáis a la camarera mi parte y lo que sobre pues se lo dais de propina.

El joven se levantó y se despidió de ellos. Francis apenas le respondió porque estaba mirando a la nada con cara de haber descubierto algo. Su amigo Gilbert intentaba hablar con él pero ni le escuchaba, cosa que hacía que el hombre se enfadara. Ya estaba pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos cuando por fin fue capaz de articular una palabra.

— Se lo está tirando... —dijo en voz baja—. Ese capullo suertudo se lo está tirando.

— ¿Quién se está tirando a quién?

Por mucho que Gilbert estaba preguntándole repetidamente qué quería decir, Francis estaba demasiado indignado como para contestar cualquier cosa. Lo que tenía claro era algo: no quería volver a Antonio ni en pintura.

* * *

Uno podía tomar una decisión y el mundo podía ponerse en su contra con tal de impedirle el cumplirla. Ese era el caso de Francis Bonnefoy, que había resuelto que iba a apartarse de esa persona llamada Antonio y el cual se vio de repente acosado por mensajes de éste. Lo peor era que el español no parecía comprender que si no le contestaba quizás significaba que no quería hablar con él, por lo que le enviaba aún más mensajes preguntándole si le leía. No eran sólo a la aplicación de chat que usaban, le había hecho llamadas largas hasta que saltaba el contestador y le había matado a menciones por Twitter.

Los mensajes eran siempre los mismos: que si quería quedar, que qué le pasaba, que si se encontraba bien y un largo etcétera. No contestó a ni uno, los que pudo los borró y el resto los dejó sin leer. Sabía que vería que se conectaba a Whatsapp, pero le importaba bien poco. No pensaba quedar con Antonio cuando éste de vez en cuando se insinuaba teniendo novio. Lo peor no era eso, lo que lo acababa de dejar por los suelos era saber que ese novio era su mejor amigo. Mejor no intentar nada, no quería perder la amistad que tenía con Lovino.

El francés desconocía totalmente que su estrategia no iba a dar el resultado que esperaba. Pensaba que era lo mejor y, como si fuera la confirmación, el jueves se encontraba trabajando después de diez horas sin recibir ni un solo mensaje de parte del hispano. La puerta del local se abrió, la escuchó desde la trastienda, donde estaba trabajando. Escuchó rumor de personas hablando y luego los pasos de los tacones de su jefa.

— Francis, tienes a uno de tus clientes por aquí y le gustaría que le atendieras personalmente —le comentó—. Es un chico muy guapo, así que trátale bien. No tenemos muchos de ésos...

Los ojos azules del galo rodaron. A veces no podía creer ese comportamiento de su jefa, que parecía sacado de una adolescente. Cualquiera diría que estaba soltera. Menos mal que su marido era un santo y, al parecer, no se quejaba de nada. Nunca le había visto, pero ella hablaba orgullosamente del día en el que se conocieron y cómo llegaron a prometerse. Era una historia que había escuchado diversas veces hasta que le acabó por cansa. Ahora ya sabía asentir en los momentos críticos sin tener que realmente oír lo que decía. Dejó las tijeras sobre la mesa, se atusó el delantal rojo que llevaba atado a la espalda y fue hacia el mostrador a ver quién solicitaba su presencia. Tenía unos cuantos clientes habituales, pero ninguno le acababa de encajar en la descripción.

Su sorpresa fue cuando salió y se encontró que, en un rincón, cotilleando unos adornos florales, estaba Antonio. Ese día iba vestido con unos pantalones tejanos de color negro, un jersey, que llevaba arremangado y que era azul, y sobre sus cabellos despeinados castaños llevaba unas gafas de sol, a modo de diadema. Quiso huir en cuanto le identificó, aprovechando que no le había visto aún, pero tuvo tanta suerte que pisó la baldosa que crujía y eso hizo que Antonio se diera cuenta de su presencia. Con ademanes joviales, se acercó al mostrador y le sonrió.

— Hola —le dijo, sin querer avasallarlo aún a preguntas.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí? —le preguntó Francis intentando no sonar demasiado desagradable, aunque ganas le daban.

— Es una floristería y he venido a comprar flores. ¿Es que acaso se ha vuelto delito y yo no me he enterado? —contestó con inocencia el de cabellos oscuros.

— Y qué casualidad que, de todas las floristerías que podían haber en Barcelona, has tenido que entrar en la que yo trabajo —replicó incrédulo el francés—. ¿A quién tengo que matar por haberte dicho dónde estoy?

— No creo que Lovino se deje matar tan fácilmente. Puedes intentarlo, pero no te lo recomiendo —murmuró Antonio arqueando una ceja—. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? Te he llamado y enviado tantos mensajes que podrían detenerme por acoso. ¡Y no me has contestado a ni uno! Si me dices que es que no los has visto, te voy a decir que eres un mentiroso. Si quieres evitarme, al menos ten el coraje de decírmelo a la cara. Me tenías hasta preocupado...

No sentía ni un poco de compasión, por mucho que le dijera que le tenía preocupado ya que no contestaba sus mensajes. Quizás en otra situación, otro contexto, Francis hubiera pensado que era horrible por lograr que alguien que realmente se preocupaba por él pasara un mal rato, pero sabía que esa persona que tenía delante era un cúmulo de mentiras y ya no se tragaba ninguna más.

— Sé lo tuyo —le dijo mirándole crítico. El hispano seguía con aquella expresión confundida.

— ¿El qué mío? —inquirió Antonio, totalmente perdido. Si alguna vez había sabido por dónde iban los tiros, aquello había quedado atrás en el olvido.

— Lo tuyo con Lovino. Sé que estáis saliendo juntos y que eres su novio —dijo firmemente, como si le cansara tener que decir algo que era obvio con sólo la primera frase.

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ha sido él? —preguntó el español ahora más serio y con el ceño fruncido. No se había esperado que soltara tal bomba y necesitaba saber quién se lo había contado.

— Ahora no quieras marear la perdiz...

— Francis, —interrumpió Antonio sin preocuparse por si eso le enfadaba más— te he hecho una pregunta: ¿te ha dicho Lovino que estamos saliendo y que somos novios? Quiero que me contestes.

— No, no me lo ha dicho, pero me lo encontré al día siguiente y me dijo que te había visto sobre las diez. No es muy difícil relacionar conceptos cuando tú hablas con alguien de ir a echar un polvo y, después, Lovino aparece con chupetones, ¿sabes? Lo que de verdad no entiendo es qué necesidad tienes de ir por ahí ligando y, encima, con el mejor amigo del que es tu pareja. Es muy bajo.

— A ver, quieto parado. ¿Me vas a dejar explicarme o vas a continuar indefinidamente con este monólogo?

— Es que no quiero escucharte. Así que, por favor, me gustaría que te fueses de la tienda y que me dejaras en paz —expuso con una sonrisa cordial, aunque realmente tenía algo de ira que Antonio podía percibir sin problema alguno.

— He venido a comprar flores, eso no es mentira. Venga, hombre, esto ha sido un gran malentendido. ¿Por qué no me das cinco minutos y te cuento bien de qué va el tema?

— Me estabas tirando los tejos cuando tienes novio y éste es mi mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo? Vas de buen tío, siempre sonriendo, pero en el fondo tienes la mente retorcida como para hacer cosas así.

— No es mi novio, Francis —apuntó el hispano antes de que al otro se le fuera más la lengua y le dieran ganas de agarrarle y de pegarle una patada en la boca. El rubio se quedó en silencio, con los labios entreabiertos mientras procesaba esa información que le acababa de dar—. ¿Me vas a conceder cinco minutos o no? Quiero un clavel blanco, por cierto.

En ese momento se había quedado sin palabras así que fue a buscarle la flor, la envolvió con un plástico adornado con el que contaban y lo rodeó todo con un lazo con el patrón de la bandera catalana. Después de haberle cobrado el importe, una miseria teniendo en cuenta que no era gran cosa la que se llevaba, le miró aún indeciso. Antonio no apartaba sus ojos verdes de Francis, esperando una respuesta, deseando que aceptara. Aquello había sido una enorme confusión y quería aclarar las cosas.

— Por favor —le pidió el de cabellos castaños—. Sé que debes tener tiempo para descansar y te prometo que no será más de cinco minutos.

Francis suspiró como si no estuviese convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Finalmente, se desabrochó el delantal y con cuidado se lo sacó de la cabeza. Le dijo a Sheila que iba a salir y entonces le acompañó hasta la calle. A unos cien metros se encontraba una cafetería que Antonio conocía y fue al lugar al cual le condujo para invitarle a un café. El francés intentó mantenerse digno e insistió en que quería pagar sus cosas y que no quería deberle nada a Antonio. Lo que no había pensado es que encontraría a la horma de su zapato y que, en un momento de despiste, —nada, fue cosa de medio segundo— el español se habría adelantado y habría pagado todo. Se sentaron a una de las mesas libres que se encontraban pegadas a la pared de la izquierda del local y en todo momento los ojos azules evitaron los contrarios, buscando de esta manera aparentar más molestia de lo que en realidad sentía. Después de haber escuchado que no eran novios, había sentido un pellizco de alivio que hasta a él mismo le había confundido. No pensaba reconocerlo, eso segurísimo.

— ¿Me vas a mirar algún día o tengo que arrodillarme para que me honres con tu atención? —dijo Antonio con cierta ironía. No iba a negar que le había molestado un poco aquel comentario.

— No me vengas ahora con ironías, aún sigo enfadado por la situación.

— Te he dicho que no tengo novio —repuso con insistencia—. Además, don Juan, creo que tú SÍ que tienes novio o algo por el estilo. ¿Si no de qué esa llamada de ojalá no hubiese decidido casarme contigo nunca?

— Eh, eh, eh... No es lo mismo. Arthur y yo estamos separados, le dije que nos teníamos que dar un tiempo.

— Mira, eso me da igual. Lo que sí quiero aclararte es que Lovino y yo no estamos saliendo. Si me preguntas si quiero ser su novio o estoy enamorado de él, te voy a contestar bien rápido que no. Somos muy diferentes y siempre he pensado que necesito a alguien más animado, más cariñoso. Para uno rápido no está mal, pero para lo demás no. Podemos decir que somos algo así como amigos con derecho a roce, quitando la parte de amigos. No quedamos a menudo, sólo de vez en cuando nos llamamos para meternos en la cama. Sí, no negaré que me he insinuado un poco contigo, que he dicho cosas que no son muy de amigos, pero bueno... —le dio una mirada de arriba abajo, lo que podía ver de él ya que estaban sentados—. Estás de buen ver. Eres atractivo, eso no te lo quita nadie.

Pudo sentir en ese momento que sus mejillas estaban más calientes de lo normal. Antonio era un tipo tan extraño que podía decirte que estabas bueno siendo delicado y encima de una manera tan casual que hasta confundía. Se sentía halagado por sus palabras ya que hacía bastante que no le echaban un piropo de ese tipo.

— Entiendo que tú has salido de una relación, o aún estás en ella, no tengo ni idea. De cualquier manera, no estoy pidiéndote nada. Son tonterías, son comentarios pícaros, pero no buscaban nada más. Me lo paso muy bien contigo y eres el único que me ha interesado como para pensar en llamarte para ir a tomar pizza. Hay demasiada gente en esta ciudad y a veces me parece todo tan artificial que ya no sé si de verdad merece la pena entablar amistad con alguien. Suena ridículo, pero dejé eso de lado contigo porque, no sé, me parecía ver algo en ti y no me equivoqué, eres buena persona. Si no quieres ser mi amigo, yo que sé, si te fastidia mi personalidad, si odias que hable tanto y que sea un chafardero...

— No me pareces especialmente cotilla.

— Eso es que lo disimulo bien. Si cualquiera de esas cosas te molesta y hacen que me detestes como persona, si no quieres ser mi amigo, dímelo en este momento y entonces me daré la vuelta y nunca más volveré a hablar contigo, nunca más me verás o tendrás que aguantar. Pero quiero que me digas las cosas claras.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Francis estuvo mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que brillaban con fuerza, con determinación y vida, a pesar de que había dicho cosas serias y que serían capaces de desanimar a cualquiera.

— ¿Coqueteas a veces conmigo porque quieres algo o...?

— No... Quiero decir; yo que sé. Me pareces muy amable y buena persona. Ya te he dicho que eres atractivo también. Lo que quiero, ante todo, es ser tu amigo y poder ir por ahí a tomar pizza o al cine.

— Me incomoda un poco saber que a veces has flirteado conmigo cuando te estás tirando a mi mejor amigo —confesó el francés.

— Prometo no volver a decirte nada de eso. Intentaré reducir estos comentarios. Me salen solos, sin pensarlos. No es que vaya buscando nada, te lo prometo —le dijo Antonio bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzado. No era consciente de que le hubiese tirado los tejos de tal manera, pero al parecer Francis se había sentido así, por lo que no podía decir otra cosa.

— Tienes razón en que yo no debería haberte seguido el rollo. Verás, yo... Estaba en una relación con un tío, Arthur. Nos íbamos a casar pronto. Estábamos preparando una boda, habíamos convocado a los invitados y... Bueno, todo salió mal. Nos peleamos y le dije que nos separáramos un tiempo. Aún así...

— Te gusta —concluyó el español, completando de este modo la frase del hombre que tenía delante. Le sonreía con suavidad, con compasión, como si fuese un familiar que le tiene delante y que le mira de esa manera porque quiere que sepa que no está solo.

— Sí y no quiero alejarme de ese camino porque creo que él aún siente algo por mí. Por eso me gustaría saber que si hay alguno de esos comentarios no va a ser con segundas intenciones. Me caes bien, Antonio. Me lo pasé muy bien cuando fuimos a tomar pizza, no te lo voy a negar. Me gustaría que pudiésemos volver a quedar como antes.

— Claro que sí —sentenció el de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa—. Nada de segundas intenciones, ¿de acuerdo? Somos amigos y punto.

— Gracias —le contestó Francis, contagiado por ese gesto.

De alguna manera, ahora sentía un alivio mayor en su pecho. No iba a olvidar de la noche a la mañana a Arthur cuando habían compartido tantas cosas juntos. Si dejara de lado todo aquello sin luchar un poco, ¿qué clase de novio sería? Antonio era un buen tío, no lo negaba, pero él no quería una relación y Francis no podía tener una cuando aún estaba en otra. Además, seguro que no pegarían juntos. El hispano se levantó y se atusó la ropa. Luego se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y le miró.

— Bueno, yo tengo que irme que hoy estoy de reuniones. Al menos ya me he quedado tranquilo porque veo que estás bien y me alegra haber arreglado las cosas. Todo clarito.

— Sí, yo también debería volver o Sheila me echará a los leones —dijo con resignación. Ahora que había parado, le daba pereza regresar a los adornos florales.

— Eso sí, la próxima vez te va a tocar llamarme. Te juro que no se me olvida —afirmó Antonio tras levantar el brazo derecho y señalarle con el dedo índice de esa mano.

— A mí tampoco se me olvida.

El teléfono de Antonio vibró en el bolsillo y eso hizo que el hombre se tensara y pusiera cara de apuro. Sabía que la llamada era de su jefe y eso significaba que cuando llegara le iba a caer una bronca por desaparecer de aquella manera, sin avisar a nadie, alegando que iba a buscar un café. Bueno, el café se lo había tomado, eso no había sido ninguna mentira.

— Mierda, me va a llover una bronca... ¡Nos vemos!

El español corrió hacia la salida. Iba con tantas prisas que se dio un golpe en el hombro izquierdo contra toda la puerta, sin llegar a calcular la distancia que había entre ésta y su cuerpo. Le escuchó maldecir por lo bajo y, en seguida, estaba con la mano contraria sobre su hombro, observando la puerta. Iba a levantarse para ver si estaba bien, pero Antonio ya caminaba hacia la calle, maldiciendo.

— ¡No me seas torpe y ve con cuidado! —no pudo evitar gritarle.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó para abandonar el local. Las cosas estaban mejor de esa manera, sin duda. La prueba de fuego sería el siguiente día que se vieran. No sabía si iba a ser incómodo y aquello provocaría que dejaran de quedar eventualmente, pero al menos tenían que probarlo. Antonio tampoco parecía ser ese tipo de persona que dice una cosa por decirla. Se le veía decidido a mantener su promesa y, tras haber escuchado el resumen de su historia, no había puesto ninguna expresión extraña, como si ésta le hubiese ofendido o desanimado. Como fuese, cuando regresó al arreglo floral, Francis se dio cuenta de que estaba más relajado y que el trabajo le salía mejor de esa manera. Sólo esperaba que las cosas se mantuvieran estables por un tiempo.

Ah, y cuando llegara se tragaría un poco su orgullo y le enviaría un mensaje a Arthur. A ese tontorrón a veces hacía falta darle un empujoncito.

* * *

 **¡Bueenas!**

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. A diferencia de otros fics, con sus otros tropes, aquí Antonio ha ido a hablar directamente con Francis y han aclarado sus cosas como adultos que son xD Novedad. Si tenéis dudas, dejadlas en el review y os contestaré siempre que no vayan a ser explicadas y sean relevantes para la trama ovo**

 **Reviews~**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **Holaa ovo …** **Asdf me alegra que te guste ;w; sé que hay cosas a mejorar, pero me esfuerzo por pulir la escritura. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade. Muchas gracias –hearts–**

 _Whiteless,_ **holaaa~ Me ha encantado lo de "el cejas locas" XDDD Creo que jamás lo había llamado así. Fav xDD. Siento incentivar tu asco hacia Inglaterra xDDD La verdad es que tanto como asco no le tengo owo Le tengo más tirria a Lovino que a él. Es curioso xD. Antonio tiene sus cosas, lo que pasa es que en general pues vive tranquilo XD El trabajo de Antonio saldrá, así que no te quedarás con la intriga y sabrás si tus sospechas iban bien encaminadas XD**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **jajajaja no, no era un eufemismo para sexo ovo … Pero quién sabe a dónde irán a parar estos dos~ :v Gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Este fic es bastante tranquilito en general, comparado con los últimos fics que he posteado. Gracias por leer ;v;**

 _Dyloa,_ **Holaa! Aunque he relajado el ritmo de publicación, no termino de salir de FF xD Creo que entenderás por qué puse a Lovino en el lado de Francis esta vez. Quería que gracias a éste se conocieran y, como puedes ver, lo puse como su compañero de cama ocasional. Ese fue mi motivo XDD También has visto que no le ha gustado mucho saberlo porque Lovino no quiere lazos emocionales profundos. El trabajo de Antonio se acabará sabiendo, no te preocupes ovo Os tengo sorpresas, huehuehue XDDDD Gracias por dejar review!**

 **Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

 **Miruru.**


	4. La oscuridad

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 04 – La oscuridad**

Al día siguiente recibió una llamada de Lovino que no se esperaba. El chico se encontraba alterado y, a veces, se ponía a gritarle a gente que seguramente tenía a su alrededor, dejando a Francis a mitad de una frase. Quería verse con ellos para tomar un café y había pronunciado las palabras "lo necesito". Cuando el de raíces italianas necesitaba algo y lo expresaba con tanta sinceridad, significaba que realmente le hacía falta. Aquello fue lo que le motivó a aceptar y a pedirle que concretara la hora.

La buena o mala fortuna, según se mirara, quiso que el punto de encuentro fuese el Starbucks situado en Las Ramblas. No tardó apenas en llegar al local desde su trabajo y Gilbert y Lovino ya estaban allí, sentados en unos butacones, alrededor de una diminuta mesa de madera en la que descansaban los cafés que estaban tomando. Pasó por la barra y pidió uno para él. Cuando se lo entregaron, fue con sus amigos y les miró, esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vais a decir a qué venía tanta urgencia? —preguntó Francis pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

— Al parecer Lovi estaba saliendo con un tío.

— Acostándome con él. No necesito mierdas sentimentales para encontrar un agujero donde meterla, ¿sabes? —dijo con dignidad Lovino. Él no se andaba con monsergas de parejas y tonterías, encontraba a un tío que le interesara y punto.

— El caso es que ese tío desconocido y misterioso le llamó ayer y le dijo que, sintiéndolo mucho, ya no podía volver a quedar con él —continuó Gilbert con una sospechosa sonrisa.

Estaba seguro de que el más contento en ese momento era él. No quería presionarle y ganarse su enfado, pero Francis no dudaba de que el inocente y torpe Gilbert tenía un cuelgue por su amigo de la infancia. O eso, o su instinto de sobreprotección era el más grande jamás conocido por el hombre. Por otra parte, el rubio se hallaba sorprendido ante ese cambio de panorama. Antonio había llamado a Lovino para decirle que no quería quedar más con él y sabía que seguramente Francis tenía la culpa de todo aquello.

Supo controlarse para no sonreír. Aunque su amigo estuviera enfadado, él se sentía feliz. El español tenía la cabeza bien amueblada y era lo suficientemente considerado como para dejar de hacer algo que expresamente le había dicho que le incomodaba. Lovino, joven y atlético, seguro que encontraría a otra persona rápidamente. Por fortuna, Antonio no le había mencionado para nada, porque eso hubiese supuesto una pelea con el chico que tenía en frente, gesticulando con vehemencia.

El rato fue pasando y a las ocho de la tarde decidieron que se hacía tarde y que el momento era idóneo para enfilar cada uno para su piso. Se apeó en Avenida Diagonal y empezó a caminar calle arriba, para llegar a casa. Sacó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando. Aún no había noticias de Arthur, pero, siendo honestos, tampoco había pensado que de la noche a la mañana lo haría. Buscó en su agenda el número del español de cabellos castaños cortos y apretó la tecla de marcar.

— Buenas —dijo cuando escuchó que contestaban al otro lado con un simple "diga".

No hubo respuesta por parte de Antonio a su saludo. Podía oír una voz de fondo hablando en un idioma desconocido y, de repente, al mismo hispano contestándole, con una fluidez que le había sorprendido.

— ¿Antonio? No me digas que has descolgado por accidente con el culo —se quejó el francés por la falta de respuesta.

— Perdona, un compañero de trabajo había venido a preguntarme algo en el peor momento del mundo —dijo el otro con aire distraído.

— Soy Francis, me dijiste que te llamara.

— ¿Francis?

En ese momento deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Por cosas como ésas, no le gustaba llamar a personas a las que no conocía tanto. Esos momentos se le hacían incomodísimos y cuando le dijera que no sabía qué Francis era, iba a desear que su cuerpo empezara a arder por combustión espontánea.

— Sí, Francis Bonnefoy, el amigo de Lovino.

— Hostia, Francis, no había reconocido tu voz... —dijo Antonio al otro lado, sorprendido por ese lapsus que había tenido.

— ¿Eso que hablabas antes era ruso? —preguntó el galo, más tranquilo por saber que al menos sí que se acordaba de él. Con lo que le había insistido, si ahora no se acordaba de él era para matarle.

— Sí, un compañero de aquí nació en San Petersburgo y si no le hablo en ruso no se entera —respondió despreocupado—. ¿Cómo te van las cosas? Veo que por fin has descubierto cómo usar el teléfono para llamar.

— Anda que ya te vale —dijo Francis risueño después de ese comentario—. Pues no me va mal. Ayer le envié un mensaje a mi novio, a ver si decide contestarme, pero por ahora estoy libre y , si no me falla la memoria, recuerdo que me dijiste que querías que te llamara para quedar. Se ha estrenado una película de acción, con efectos especiales y tortas a mansalva, y quería preguntarte si te apetece venir conmigo a verla el viernes.

—Sí, el viernes puedo quedar —contestó el español—. ¿Te va bien que nos encontremos a las nueve para ir a cenar y que luego ya vayamos al cine?

— Estupendo. Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo es que has dejado a Lovino? Pensaba que ocasionalmente te gustaba quedar con él para darte una alegría al cuerpo.

— Bueno, no niego que me gustara, pero también recuerdo a cierto amigo pesado que tengo diciéndome que le incomodaba que quedara para tener encuentros sexuales con su mejor amigo. Así que, al final, he decidido ahorrarme problemas. Además, a Lovi le interesa alguien y si va quedando conmigo de esa manera va a acabar teniendo problemas con esa persona.

— Gracias, Antonio. De verdad, es muy considerado por tu parte —dijo Francis solemnemente. No hubiera pensado que fuese a tomar una decisión tan radical.

— No me las des. Lo he hecho porque he querido. Siempre puedo buscar a otra persona a la que no conozcas, supongo —comentó—. Te voy a ir dejando, que tengo mucha faena. Nos vemos el viernes.

Cuando terminó la conversación se encontraba delante del portal de su casa. Suspiró, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y subió para terminar el día. Se preparó algo ligero para cenar, se dio una ducha y estuvo viendo un rato la televisión. Antes de ir a dormir volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil. Tenía un mensaje en WhatsApp y, por un momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en que Arthur le hubiese contestado. Cuando abrió la aplicación se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Antonio, con chistes verdes. Al parecer, se lo había pasado un compañero de trabajo y había pensado que podría gustarle. Estuvo a punto de cerrarlo y no leerlo, pero vio el emoticono del final y pudo imaginarle con esa misma cara. Rió, dejándose contagiar por ese espíritu pegajoso del hispano, y se tiró cinco minutos leyéndolo. Algunos eran graciosos y todo.

Se echó sobre la cama y se acomodó entre las sábanas limpias, que olían a lavanda. Miró el teléfono una última vez y le mandó un mensaje breve a Arthur, dos simples letras que le hicieron sentirse solo y, además, idiota. Porque sólo a él se le ocurría mandarle un "TQ" a una persona que hacía días que no hablaba con él.

* * *

El humor de Francis se incrementaba a velocidad exponencial y todo por ese hombre al que había conocido por casualidad. Antonio Fernández Carriedo se había perfilado como el tío más extraño que conocía, ya era oficial. Después del día del cine, se se había dado cuenta de que podían pasar más de dos horas juntos y pasárselo de maravilla, así que perdió la vergüenza y le fue llamando con más frecuencia, como si fuese una costumbre. A veces ni lo hacía con intención de quedar, sólo para charlar de algo que hubiesen visto en la televisión o de alguna cosa que hubieran comprado y que les hubiera gustado tanto que tuvieran que compartirlo con alguien. Habían ido juntos a pizzerías, a restaurantes, a bares de copas y ese mismo día habían quedado para ir a un karaoke que habían abierto en pleno centro de Barcelona.

Antonio había rebajado en esos días el tono de sus conversaciones y, aunque a veces no podía evitarlo, los comentarios coquetos habían disminuido considerablemente. De alguna manera se odiaba a sí mismo porque los echaba de menos. Los comentarios eran estúpidos y podrían incluso divertirles, pero Francis sabía que Antonio realmente le encontraba atractivo y aquello le producía inseguridad. ¿Qué pasaba si en una de esas le malinterpretaba? Sí, había pasado una semana y Arthur aún no había dado más señales de vida que un simple "Buenos días" que quedó en simplemente eso. Pero que su novio estuviese tomándose tiempo para sí mismo cuando Francis era el que le había dicho que deberían separarse por un tiempo no significaba que no sintiera nada. Lo diría las veces que hicieran falta: Arthur no había enviado la factura y eso definitivamente significaba algo.

Se acabó de abrochar los pantalones de pinza negros y se atusó la camisa. Se miró en el espejo y cepilló el cabello rubio hasta formar una pequeña coleta baja. El toque final fue la colonia. Una vez estuvo preparado, Francis salió a la calle y puso rumbo al karaoke. Antonio no estaba en el lugar de encuentro, así que cogió el teléfono y empezó a enviarle mensajitos por WhatsApp mientras sonreía divertido. Había cogido la manía de meterle presión vía móvil cada vez que venía tarde y, con tal de no leerlos, el tiempo de retraso del español se había reducido cinco minutos. Le vio salir al otro lado de la calle, subiendo las escaleras del metro corriendo. Fue hacia el paso de peatones y por el camino se chocó de refilón contra una pareja de chicas, las cuales empezaron a insultarle por el golpe.

Francis negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía resignado. Le tenía dicho que las prisas no eran buenas consejeras, pero ese tipo de cosas le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra. Cuando le tuvo próximo, vio que a él eso de haber chocado tampoco le había hecho gracia alguna, pero el gesto se perdió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa cordial.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez? —le preguntó Francis con aire divertido. Estaba esperando a ver con qué le salía.

— Tengo el día torpe hoy. Ya he atropellado a dos chicas de camino aquí y he tirado el bote de colonia en casa sin querer. He recogido los cachos de cristal lo mejor que he podido antes de salir, por eso llego tarde.

— No te preocupes, Antonio. Te lo digo para meterme contigo porque siempre llegas tarde, pero no estoy molesto. Me he dado un paseo tranquilo hasta aquí porque sabía que aún así iba a llegar yo antes que tú —le dijo risueño. Viendo la cara de disgusto que había puesto y cómo su cuerpo se había erizado ante la mención de todo aquello, Francis le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro—. Vamos a entrar en el karaoke, venga.

El sitio estaba bastante vacío en el momento en el que entraron. No fue tan malo, ya que pudieron ir hacia una mesa cercana al escenario y apoderarse de ella. Antonio se encargó de ir a la barra para pedir algo de beber y picar. Regresó al poco, cargando con un par de jarras de cerveza en una mano y en la otra un cuenco con lo que parecían olivas a la tenue luz del local. La idea de que Antonio hubiese pagado todo no era su preferida, pero al menos sabía que aquellas no iban a ser las últimas; ya encontraría la manera de pagar las siguientes.

La charla insustancial se desarrollaba mientras las copas pasaban por la mesa. Después de un par de horas tenían el puntillo exacto para estar riendo como estúpidos. El brazo izquierdo se movía, codeando a su amigo, el cual seguía negándose con insistencia. De alguna manera, Antonio consiguió convencerle para apuntarse a cantar y éste mismo le gritó y aplaudió cuando subió a aquel escenario. La entonación del francés no era mala y, al ser una canción conocida, todo el local se unió, formando un coro bastante dispar en ocasiones.

— Voy a ir al baño, no te vayas sin mí —le dijo Francis después de bajar y recibir las ovaciones de la gente, ya pasada de copas.

Necesitaba refrescarse el rostro y de paso vaciar la vejiga. Cuando regresó, Antonio se encontraba hablando con una señorita que iba vestida con unos shorts tejanos y una camiseta de tirantes de color azul. Llevaba un llamativo colgante al cuello del tamaño de una pelota de pingpong. En cuanto llegó, la chica se despidió del hispano y se fue a otra mesa. No comentó nada acerca de esa escena, pero sí que le notó diferente, más contento de lo normal. A eso de las cuatro encendieron las luces, que les dejaron ciegos durante un segundo, y les dijeron que iban a cerrar y que debían ir abandonado el establecimiento. Antonio se levantó para ir hacia la puerta, dio dos pasos y tiró un taburete, que provocó un fuerte estruendo al chocar contra el suelo.

— Tío, ten cuidado... —le dijo Francis, sobresaltado a causa del golpe.

— ¡No lo he visto! ¡No me fastidies! ¡Alguien lo ha puesto ahí! —dijo Antonio a la defensiva.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo... —le contestó acercándose a él. Le agarró de la cintura y le fue guiando hacia la calle.

Por la manera en que se movía y los comentarios que soltaba de vez en cuando, estaba claro que Antonio había bebido más que él. No sabía cuándo, pero tenía la sospecha de que había sido en el rato durante el cual había estado en el baño. Tampoco había sido tanto tiempo, pero también Antonio demostraba ser experto en hacer las cosas más surrealistas cuando no le acompañaba.

— ¿Quieres que te escolte hasta el metro? —preguntó el rubio. Ahora que se encontraban plantados en la calle y les daba el fresco en la cara, se sentía incluso un peor. No quería ni imaginar cómo debía estar afectando esa brisa a Antonio.

— Espera, espera... —dijo de repente el otro. Se zafó de su agarre y miró sorprendido al suelo. Por inercia, Francis también observó aquel punto y comprobó que, efectivamente, no había nada. De repente Antonio se empezó a reír y eso confundió al galo—. Ni idea. No recuerdo dónde tengo mi casa~

— ¿Cómo que no recuerdas dónde tienes tu casa? ¿Cuánto has bebido en mi ausencia? No estabas tan mal cuando me fui —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

— Puees... Samanta, Anita —a medida que iba diciendo nombres iba levantando dedos de su mano—, Beatriz, Samanta...

— Samanta ya la has dicho, Antonio.

— Es que vino dos veces —le explicó y, acto seguido, asintió con la cabeza—. Luego vino Jessica, Vero y Juliette. Sí, eso ha sido todo. Creo que querían violarme y para eso me han emborrachado —el hispano se echó a reír al pensar lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no recuerdas dónde está tu casa? Haz un esfuerzo, hombre.

— Ya lo he hechooo... —se quejó Antonio después de poner morros. Francis le pedía estupideces. ¿Es que se creía que no iba a intentar recordarlo? Estaban hablando de que no recordaba dónde demonios se encontraba su casa. Por supuesto que se había esforzado—. No pasa nada, tío. Voy a coger el metro, me iré a Plaza Cataluña, buscaré un banco que no esté ocupado por un vagabundo y dormiré la mona un rato. Sólo espero que no me apuñalen por quitarle la cama a alguien.

Aunque Francis le miraba con los ojos como platos, horrorizado al haber imaginado todo aquello que le había dicho, Antonio, borracho como una cuba, se había puesto a reír. Le parecía gracioso el pensar que tumbarse en un banco pudiera tener consecuencias tan nefastas. El rubio sacudió su cabeza y empezó a tirar de su amigo en dirección hacia el metro.

— Me niego. Dejaré que duermas en casa y ya mañana vuelves a la tuya, cuando se te haya pasado la borrachera.

— No te preocupes, Francis. Puedo dormir perfectamente en un banco. Usaré mi chaqueta para taparme y ya está. No tengo tanta jeta como para quitarte espacio en tu casa.

— Y yo te digo que no voy a permitir que pases la noche en la calle cuando en mi piso hay sitio de sobras para ti, aunque sea en el sofá.

Miró las escaleras del metro detenidamente y éstas le supusieron un reto demasiado grande en ese momento. Miró alrededor y divisó un ascensor no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Tiró del hispano hacia allí y una vez delante apretó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran. Se montaron y presionó la tecla que les llevaría a la entrada del metro. Antonio de repente se le abrazó y enterró el rostro en su cuello. El galo se tensó, pero no se atrevió a apartarle porque no estaba seguro de que fuese a mantenerse en pie si le dejaba solo.

— Gracias, Francis —murmuró el de cabellos castaños. Aquello dejó a su compañero desarmado e hizo que se relajara por un momento.

— ¿Y eso por qué? No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, creo yo —le replicó.

— Podrías haber dejado que me fuera a la calle a dormir y me estás llevando a tu casa porque eres un tío muy majo. Por eso te estoy dando las gracias, porque te preocupas por mí y todo.

— Vuelvo a decir lo mismo, no tienes por qué darme las gracias. Lo hago porque somos amigos y no me gustaría que te pasara nada. Si te dejara a tu suerte y te ocurriese algo, entonces me sentiría la peor persona del mundo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que entrar y bajar al andén.

Esa fue la segunda odisea de la noche, conseguir que Antonio pasara al otro lado de las barreras y que no se matara en el intento. Al final se colaron los dos con un ticket, puesto que no se fiaba de dejarle suelto a su suerte. Intentó que se despegara, ya que desde el abrazo anterior el hispano se había tomado la libertad de agarrarle bien fuerte. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se incomodaría con tanta cercanía, pero para él todo aquello parecía ser lo más normal que le pudiera suceder a cualquier amigo que cargara a otro, borracho. Luego tuvo que arrastrarlo todo el camino hacia su casa, lo cual no fue nada sencillo. Cuando llegó delante de la puerta de su piso, se sentía agotado por completo.

— Te voy a llevar a mi habitación. Será mejor que descanses sobre una cama como Dios manda —murmuró el galo, empezando a sentir que le faltaban las fuerzas después de tirar de Antonio durante tanto rato.

— ¿Eh? No, no hace falta que me dejes tu cama. Puedo dormir en el sofá perfectamente —replicó su amigo.

— No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Te mueves demasiado y estás torpe; eres capaz de caerte del sofá y darte contra la mesa. No me arriesgaré a que te mueras en mi casa. Yo dormiré en el sofá y tú dormirás en mi cama, ¿entendido?

No le dio tiempo a replicar, puesto que ya habían llegado a la habitación. Antonio la miró, intentando quedarse con los detalles de la misma, pero estaba demasiado borracho y todo le daba vueltas. Necesitaba quedarse quieto sobre una superficie estable para que se le pasara ese mareo que se había ido construyendo en él a medida que caminaban por la calle, de camino al apartamento. Cayó sobre el colchón y la sensación de chocar contra algo mullido le produjo alivio. Se movió hasta quedar bocarriba de nuevo y observó a Francis.

— Pareces altísimo —murmuró el hispano con asombro.

— Eso es porque estoy de pie y tú estás como una cuba —replicó el rubio con los brazos en jarra. Nota mental, vigilar que, la próxima vez que salieran, su compañero no bebiese tanto. Pesaba bastante como para tener que irle arrastrando por el mundo—. Lo mejor será que duermas. Mañana vas a querer morirte de la resaca que vas a tener. Si necesitas algo, estaré en el sofá. Me pegas un grito y vendré.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero de repente una mano le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él con fuerza inesperada hasta hacerle sentar sobre la cama. Francis arqueó una ceja y ladeó el rostro. Se encontró con que había sido Antonio, el cual le miraba con cara de mascota que había sido abandonada a su suerte por sus dueños.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó con un tono condescendiente. Menos mal que supo ser paciente, no quería contestarle mal a su amigo. Tenía sueño ahora, quería ir a tumbarse en el sofá e intentar conciliar el sueño aunque fuese durante un par de horas ininterrumpidas.

— La oscuridad me da miedo. No me dejes solo, Francis —dijo de repente Antonio a media voz.

Se quedó en silencio observando al español, echado de lado, con la mano aún sujetando su muñeca, para impedirle que se fuera muy lejos. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la colcha y sus labios se habían apretado el uno contra el otro, en una especie de puchero. No podía mentir, en ese momento el hispano le había parecido la persona más adorable sobre la faz de la Tierra. Hubiese imaginado muchas cosas, pero no que le tendría miedo a la oscuridad, como si de un chiquillo se tratara. Le daban ganas de achucharle y se preguntaba en ese mismo instante si ese deseo no habría nacido a causa del alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Con amabilidad, hizo que le soltara la muñeca y se giró para verle mejor, inclinándose de manera leve para tenerle más cerca. Los ojos verdes de Antonio se posaron ahora en él y vagaban por rasgos familiares.

— Está bien, me quedaré contigo si eso es lo que quieres —le dijo el galo. Su idea era quedarse allí hasta que se durmiera y entonces pasar al sofá.

El español, lejos de comportarse con normalidad, de repente rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Francis se apresuraron y apoyaron el peso sobre la cama con tal de no chafar a su amigo, que quedaba debajo. Escuchó de manera distorsionada su voz, que había chocado contra su ropa, y que le agradecía repetidamente que hiciera eso por él. El agarre se aflojó y crecieron las esperanzas del rubio de apartarse. Pero, de repente, las manos de Antonio le agarraron de las mejillas y le mantuvieron cerca.

— Te lo digo en serio, Francis. Que te quedes es muy importante para mí —dijo mirándole fijamente, tan cerca que incluso podía escuchar su respiración.

— No pasa nada, Antonio. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? —contestó algo nervioso.

Lo normal hubiera sido apartarse, agarrar sus manos y entonces alejarse con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, Francis no podía moverse y miraba aquellos ojos con fijación, los cuales a su vez le observaban como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiesen podido captar. Desprendían una intensidad, un algo que no sabía explicar a ciencia cierta. Antonio se fue aproximando a él, lentamente. Le daba la impresión de que iba a besarle, ya que sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca y la distancia entre ellos empezaba a hacerse irrisoria. Se tensó y esperó a ver cuál era el siguiente movimiento. El hispano se detuvo, le examinó durante un rato y se dio cuenta de que, aunque no se alejaba, Francis tampoco estaba cómodo al cien por cien. Al final se desvió ligeramente y dejó el beso sobre su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, pero sin llegar a rozarlos. Se echó sobre la cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle más espacio al galo. El rubio estaba aún tenso y podía notar el latir de su corazón en su pecho, desbocado. Despertó de su ensoñación cuando la mano de Antonio palmeó sobre la colcha. No le quedó otra que tumbarse a su vera y mirar al techo nerviosamente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando pudo escuchar la respiración pesada de Antonio, a su lado. Suspiró aliviado al saber que no iba a producirse otra situación como la de antes y se giró para poder mirarle de reojo. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y dormía pacíficamente. Parecía un niño que no había roto un solo plato y chocaba con la idea de que hacía poco había dado la impresión de que iba a besarle.

Se incorporó, tiró de la colcha y tapó a Antonio con ella para que no cogiera frío. Se iría en unos minutos, pero al menos aguantaría un poco más, no fuera que despertara de repente y viera que no estaba. No quería quedar como un mentiroso, al menos no tan pronto. Le dio un escalofrío y se tapó también. Debería haber predicho que el calor de la colcha le haría sentirse bien, cómodo, y que eso lograría que se adormilara con más intensidad hasta el punto de quedarse completamente frito.

Por la mañana, el sol le pegó a Antonio en toda la cara en un momento dado y una migraña le taladró hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza. Arrugó el entrecejo y se ladeó el rostro para enterrarlo parcialmente contra la almohada. Le distrajo la sensación de que había alguien a su lado. Se quedó quieto, alerta, y entonces oyó la respiración lenta de una persona. No estaba solo, era definitivo. Abrió los ojos y miró atónito al frente, con los mismos clavados sobre el cuerpo que tenía delante. La respiración se le cortó por un momento y se echó hacia atrás un centímetro.

Cerró los ojos y con la mano derecha se cubrió los mismos, tratando de volver a tomar aire con normalidad. Debía relajarse. Respiró hondo de nuevo y apartó los dedos. Sus párpados se levantaron dejando al descubierto sus orbes verdes y miró a Francis. Ahora estaba más tranquilo, sin duda. Levantó la colcha lentamente y aún se alivió más al ver que ambos estaban vestidos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Intentas verme? —dijo Francis a su lado.

Antonio pegó un grito, retrocedió y casi cae de la cama. El rubio fue rápido y agarró su muñeca más cercana con tal de no dejar que se precipitara al vacío. La otra mano del hispano se aferró a la colcha y bufó pesadamente por un segundo al comprobar que volvía a estar estable.

— Ten cuidado, hombre... Sé que no esperabas estar durmiendo con nadie en este momento, pero me dijiste que no me fuera, que te daba miedo la oscuridad —empezó Francis, tratando de argumentar rápidamente para que al hispano no le volviera a dar la paranoia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo te dije eso? —preguntó el español sorprendido—. Joder, no recuerdo casi nada después de que vinieran todas esas chicas. Me invitaron a demasiado alcohol y no sé decirles que no.

— Quedaste tocado y hundido, Antonio. Tanto que ni siquiera recordabas dónde estaba tu casa, así que te traje a la mía porque empezaste a hablar de dormir en la calle y de cómo esperabas que ningún vagabundo te apuñalara, por lo que me empezó a dar la paranoia. Luego te traje a la cama, porque estabas muy torpe y me daba miedo que te cayeras del sofá, y me dijiste que no te dejara solo, que te daba miedo la oscuridad.

El hispano ladeó la mirada, sonrojado después de escuchar el resumen de la historia. La historia sonaba plausible, era capaz de eso y más cuando se emborrachaba. Había esperado algo más, que Francis quizás le echara la bronca por tener las manos largas, pero fue algo que o no había ocurrido, o había sido ínfimo como para mencionarlo. No podía creer que se hubiese comportado, pero no sacaría él el tema.

— Lo siento. Debería haberte avisado de que si estoy ebrio hago muchas estupideces. Soy un borracho cariñoso y mis amigos me han llegado a pegar para que les dejara en paz de una vez. ¿Seguro que eso fue todo?

Dudó por una décima de segundo. ¿Debería contarle que había intentado besarle cuando menos lo había esperado? Bueno, esa sensación le había dado, aunque luego se hubiese desviado en el último momento. Puede que nunca hubiese pensado en besarle, o puede que se hubiera desviado porque estaba tan ebrio que ya no atinaba. De cualquiera de las maneras, no parecía la mejor idea y eso sólo llevaría a situaciones más incómodas.

— Claro, eso fue todo. Por lo que dices, he sido bastante afortunado —le contestó—. Prepararé algo para desayunar y un analgésico. Deduzco por la cara que tienes que te duele la cabeza a horrores y que es lo mejor que podrías tomarte.

— Gracias, Francis —dijo Antonio después de suspirar.

Vio que el galo se levantaba y le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y volvió a suspirar, un poco afectado tanto por su nefasto estado físico como por aquel despertar tan accidentado que había tenido. Al menos Francis no parecía enfadado, seguramente no había hecho nada demasiado grave.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Por fin la amistad entre estos dos se ha asentado, claro que parece que Antonio aún tiene algo ahí dentro guardado xD cualquier duda, como siempre, me la podéis hacer llegar vía review (los cuales me dan la vida y me animan a publicar), Twitter (miruru12) o tumblr (miruru12)**

 **Y ahora paso a los reviews,**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **jajaja yo no aguanto ese tipo de juegos, aunque confieso que una vez me hicieron jugar. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Por ahora se está asentando la relación, cosa básica xD Tranquila que si preguntas algo que se va a responder en el futuro, no te lo voy a contar. Amo las sorpresa también, por lo que no os destriparía ninguna. Dedos dorados ;v; Gracias, de verdad.**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **No, la serie de temporada a la que me refería en aquel entonces era a The Walking Dead xD Este fanfic tiene su tiempecillo, la verdad. Piensa que era cuando Slender estaba de moda, fue por allí en el 2013 xD Imagina. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que cumpla tus expectativas =u=**

 _Nanda18,_ **hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por estos lares. Es un placer leer reviews de gente conocida uvu. Bueno, ya puedes imaginarte que va a terminar siendo Frain, así que espero que no te destroce demasiado el alma xD Espero que te guste igual que mi odiado vecino o que, al menos, te entretenga hasta que finalice. Los reviews hace mucho que han bajado, porque el fandom está de apagón y el Frain nunca fue tan popular, pero bueno... Vamos capoteando como se puede xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Guest,_ **jajaja, gracias xD Supongo que debo tomarlo como un halago.**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Saludos.**

 **Miruru.**


	5. Reconciliación

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 05 — Reconciliación**

Francis miró el teléfono consternado mientras, delante de él, Antonio le examinaba tratando de descubrir qué era lo que había ocurrido. Para saber cómo habían llegado a esa situación había que remontarse a unos cuantos minutos atrás, cuando habían llegado al lugar de siempre para tomar algo. El español había estado charlando animadamente acerca del tiempo, de que pronto le gustaría ir a hacer surf a la playa. Francis le había preguntado si era un deporte que practicaba mucho y la respuesta del hispano, simple y sincera, había sido un rotundo no, lo cual le hizo reírse con ganas.

Se sentaron y pidieron un cortado y un café solo para Antonio, el cual decía que iba a venirle una oleada de trabajo que le iba a devastar por completo. De manera estratégica, el rubio intentó sonsacarle información acerca de su empleo, pero con una habilidad digna de un torero, el de cabellos de color chocolate esquivó la pregunta con dignidad y maestría.

Pasaron a hablar de series y, entonces, el teléfono de Francis había empezado a timbrar. El rubio se había tensado al sentir la vibración de ese aparato contra su pierna y tuvo que estirarse completamente para poder sacarlo del bolsillo puesto que éste se había doblado e imposibilitaba que lo sacara. Miró la pantalla y su gesto se descompuso. Eso había ocurrido hasta el momento.

— Arthur... —murmuró Francis, el cual notaba que su corazón empezaba a latir con más violencia en su pecho. Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en Antonio, cuya expresión era sorprendida—. Es Arthur.

— Estabas esperando su llamada desde hace semanas, ¿no? —le dijo sonriéndole amablemente. No iba a presionarle cuando se notaba que tenía los nervios de punta y que en cualquier momento empezaría a chillar del histerismo.

— Sí, claro que he estado esperando su llamada desde hace semanas, pero no sé qué me va a decir y ahora me da miedo cogerle el teléfono. ¿Qué hago? —le preguntó exasperado.

— Descolgar y ver qué es lo que quiere sería la mejor opción.

— Pero ha tardado semanas...

— Y aún así estás nervioso perdido porque te está llamando, lo cual demuestra que te importa, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Antonio con decisión pero, al mismo tiempo, amabilidad. Nada de machacarlo—. Sé que, como no lo cojas, luego te vas a estar preguntando qué es lo que quería decirte y te arrepentirás de no haberle echado pelotas.

Así que, después de aquella declaración, Francis encontró el valor dentro de su propio cuerpo y descolgó el teléfono. El saludo que dio sonó rasposo y seguramente se debía a que sentía la garganta seca. El hispano le observaba atentamente, escuchando lo que Francis decía, intentando descifrar lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. La conversación no duró realmente mucho. El galo apretó el teléfono para colgar la llamada y se lo quedó mirando, ausentemente. La paciencia de su amigo, justo delante de él, no era tan amplia como pudiera imaginarse, así que no pudo quedarse callado durante demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Estás calladísimo. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —inquirió Antonio de sopetón, casi sin pararse a tomar aire entre las diferentes oraciones.

— No, al menos es lo que creo. Dice que quiere quedar conmigo para hablar sobre lo nuestro —el rubio se pasó la mano derecha por la sien, sonriendo nerviosamente. El corazón aún le latía acelerado y no parecía que fuese a calmarse en breves.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó el español.

— No sé si estoy listo para escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirme. Me da miedo, te voy a ser sincero. ¿Y si se pone a pedirme el dinero que le debía? Tengo ganas de ver qué es lo que quiere decirme, no te lo voy a negar, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiero discutir de nuevo con él. Eso es lo único que he hecho últimamente cuando hemos hablado.

— Una cosa es segura: no lo sabrás hasta que no vayas a verle. ¿Te ha dicho una hora y un lugar en el que quedar? —cuando vio que Francis asentía, dio una palmada para llamar su atención—. Entonces, lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte e ir a ver qué es lo que quiere. Para bien o para mal, tu situación avanzará. No puedes pasarte estancado el resto de tu vida de esta manera.

— Supongo que tienes razón... —murmuró Francis, no demasiado convencido. Seguía con miedo y, por mucho que lo intentara, ése no se le iba a ir hasta horas después. Los ojos azules se movieron hasta enfocar a Antonio. El hispano le sonreía, dándole coraje. Agradecía demasiado el gesto y que le estuviese metiendo algo de sensatez en su cabeza cuando ésta se había declarado en huelga de pensamiento—. ¿Y tú? Habíamos quedado y de repente me marcho.

— ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! Soy mayorcito, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa. Si mis planes se han cancelado por causa mayor, siempre puedo hacer nuevos. Esto es importante para ti, Francis. Ahora no es el momento de pensar en que voy a tener que irme a casita. Levántate ya o iré a quitarte la silla y no me importará que vayas a caer al suelo.

Después de recibir semejante amenaza, Francis echó el asiento hacia atrás, produciendo en el proceso un ruido estridente que dejaba los dientes largos, y se incorporó. Metió el móvil en el bolsillo y se atusó la ropa y parte del pelo. Estaba nervioso no, lo siguiente, pero Antonio tenía razón. Los ojos del hispano le observaban cuando él volvió a dirigir su vista hacia él.

— Irá bien, ya verás.

— Estás demasiado seguro —murmuró, aún con las manos temblorosas. No había logrado adecentarse, pero estaba muy tenso como para poderse dar cuenta.

Se escuchó un ruido breve, la risa de Antonio, la cual no duró más de un segundo. Se levantó y sus manos atusaron con éxito la camisa del francés, mientras los orbes azules observaban aquellos dedos rozando la tela. Le daba cosa ver a su amigo galo tan alterado por culpa de esa llamada. No sabía cómo podía animarle pero, como siempre, tenía que intentarlo. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió suavemente.

— Ahora estás decente. Pareces un hombre y todo —el comentario logró que el rubio sonriera y eso ya le servía—. Estoy seguro porque creo que este tiempo que no has estado con él te ha servido para descubrir lo que sientes. Pienso que serás capaz de dejar vuestras diferencias atrás. Además, te ha llamado para hablar, esa ya es buena señal. Sonríe, Francis.

Sintió un pellizco de algo en el pecho al escucharle decir todo aquello. No podía ni imaginar qué haría sin ese hombre que tenía delante, que con su despreocupación le abría caminos y le sacaba de sus momentos de pánico sin despeinarse. Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento y le dio un abrazo. No fue muy natural, puesto que Francis había usado demasiada fuerza para palmear su espalda, pero el hispano rió y levantó sus brazos para devolvérselo. Fueron las mismas manos de Antonio las que luego le apartaron un poco.

— Venga, no tardes más. Como se vaya por culpa de abrazarme, te aseguro que me voy a enfadar contigo por irte y que encima te salga mal. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Eres peor que mi madre! —exclamó Francis sonriendo resignadamente.

— ¡Suerte! —le gritó Antonio, mientras observaba al rubio, el cual ya se marchaba.

Cuando le perdió de vista, el hispano se sentó sobre la silla, suspirando, y miró con una sonrisa hacia la puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue dedicado a Francis, deseando que las cosas le fueran bien. Pero entonces encontró otro más en su interior, uno que no esperaba. Aunque sus labios seguían curvados en aquel gesto, sus ojos perdieron parte de la jovialidad y bajaron hacia la madera de la mesa. ¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento fugaz? ¿De dónde había venido aquella vocecita que había pensado que ojalá que no fuera bien y que rompieran? De donde fuese que hubiera provenido, estaba claro que era una locura. Negó con la cabeza y su mano derecha se elevó hasta frotar sus cabellos castaños. Estaba cansado y seguramente el café no le estaba sentando bien. A veces la cafeína sacaba sus pensamientos más extravagantes a la luz. Miró el teléfono mientras aún seguía cavilando acerca de ello. Se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

Había sido un lapsus. Sin duda, deseaba que todo le fuese de maravilla a su _amigo_.

* * *

Antonio experimentaba una de sus famosas crisis de sobrecarga de trabajo. En épocas en las que tenía cosas que entregar, sus niveles de estrés alcanzaban máximos. Entonces llegaba el punto en el que se bloqueaba y ver que nada le salía como tocaba le provocaba frustración. Ésta desencadenaba una ira que le nacía de lo más profundo de su estómago y que le hacía ser desagradable o frío con la mayor parte del mundo. Habían pasado dos días desde que fuera al café para relajarse y ya quería morir de todo lo que tenía en su lista de cosas pendientes. Eran interminables sesiones de trabajo con el resto del grupo, descansos en los que continuaba adelantando faena y luego llegaba a casa y no cesaba. Se quedaba dormido sobre el sofá normalmente, con el ordenador sobre las piernas, y algunas mañanas lo había encontrado tirado sobre el suelo. No sabía ni cómo seguía vivo ese trasto.

El teléfono sonó a eso de las cinco de la tarde y lo agarró sin siquiera mirar la pantalla. Su compañero, un ruso llamado Iván, le había estado dando la brasa durante todo el día y tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a ser él de nuevo, con a saber qué nuevo problema que le tocaría arreglar. Mataría a alguien y seguramente Iván sería el primero. Poco le importaría que midiera uno ochenta y que estuviera más cuadrado que un armario. Aunque no lo pareciese, Antonio era cinturón verde de karate y si hacía falta podía partir mandíbulas. Quizás le echarían, pero ahora mismo parecía una idea demasiado tentadora.

— Iván, como me traigas malas noticias te juro que te mataré, grandísimo hijo de puta... —dijo Antonio con un tono calmado. El ruso no tenía ni papa de español, por lo cual dicho idioma era su vía de escape para insultarle sin que se diera cuenta.

— No sé quién es Iván, pero ahora mismo me da pena el pobre hombre viendo las cosas que le sueltas —contestaron al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Hombre, Francis! —exclamó el hispano con tono relajado y jovial—. Perdona, estaba temiendo que me llamaría para decirme que había algún problema, como es ruso no se entera si le insulto en español.

— Puedes ser bastante horrible si te lo propones... ¿Llamo en mal momento? Tengo algo que pedirte si no es mucha molestia —le dijo el rubio a media voz, inseguro.

— No te preocupes, dime lo que sea. Dispara.

— Necesito hablar con alguien, en persona, sobre un dilema que tengo importante. No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú. ¿Crees que podríamos quedar?

Se hizo un silencio de segundos. Antonio se detuvo y miró su trabajo en la pantalla del ordenador portátil. ¿Tenía tiempo para escuchar los dilemas del francés? Pensándolo en frío, el hacer varias cosas a la vez siempre se le había dado bastante bien y el rubio se escuchaba acongojado, no era capaz de disimularlo. Suspiró inaudiblemente.

— Claro, podemos quedar. Apunta la dirección: Carrer de Mallorca número 615. Bueno, es también el 617. Una vez entras, coges el pasillo de la izquierda y en el ascensor que veas subes hasta la cuarta planta. Mi piso es el cuarto segunda.

— ¿Eh? ¿A tu piso? —preguntó Francis, sorprendido al darse cuenta de a dónde le estaba guiando.

— Tengo mucho trabajo y la única manera de verte es que vengas aquí y, mientras me cuentas las cosas, yo vaya adelantando faena.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya? Si estás muy liado, puedo pensar yo solo a ver si encuentro una solución.

— Cuarto segunda. Como no vengas, prepárate a recibir mi ira. Te recomiendo no tentar a la suerte, estoy mosqueado últimamente por el estrés del trabajo.

El francés se quedó mirando el teléfono con una ceja arqueada ya que inmediatamente, tras haber dicho aquello, Antonio había colgado. Seguía sintiendo que aquello no estaba bien, que ir a molestarle por sus problemas personales cuando él tenía mucho que hacer no entraba dentro de lo ético. Recordó la amenaza que le habían echado y entonces pensó que lo mejor no se la jugaba. El hispano contaba con una gran reserva de energía y no quería ni imaginar cómo debía ser que la empleara para descargar su furia. Sólo hacía faltar rememorar cómo había contestado cuando había pensado que le llamaba el tal Iván.

Usó la aplicación de GPS de su móvil y se ubicó. La calle que le había dicho quedaba cerca de la parada de metro de Clot. Tendría que hacer transbordo, pero no le importaba. Si tenía que sacar el coche del sitio en el que lo había aparcado, seguro que no volvería a encontrar una plaza que fuera gratis. Tampoco lo tenía cerca ya que la zona en la que vivía era demasiado céntrica.

Después de cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, Francis se encontraba delante del edificio. Se trataba de un bloque de pisos con la fachada de tochana vista. Predominaba el color salmón y había diversos balcones con unas pancartas de protesta por el AVE. Llamó al telefonillo y, sin siquiera tener que identificarse, alguien le abrió.

El pasillo se le hacía lúgubre y las bombillas que había a los lados tampoco le daban una iluminación excesiva. Fue hacia la izquierda, tal y como le había dicho, y halló el ascensor. El habitáculo era estrecho y claustrofóbico. Su avanzada edad producía inseguridad sólo con verlo y maldijo tener que subir cuatro pisos en aquel trasto. Cuando alcanzó la planta deseada, no fue demasiado difícil dar con el cuarto segunda. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente. El pasillo se encontraba sumido en un silencio tan denso que le incomodaba estar ahí quieto, delante de la puerta de un piso que nunca había visitado antes.

La madera rozó contra el suelo cuando se movió y él pudo divisar a su amigo. El hispano había visto días mejores y se notaba por esas ojeras tenues que adornaban la piel de debajo de sus ojos. Llevaba unas gafas de montura fina metálica y sus cabellos castaños se veían más desordenados de lo habitual. Iba vestido con unos tejanos claros y encima llevaba una camiseta ancha negra con unas letras en naranja que ponían "Estoy muy bueno". Se fijó un poco más, puesto que el mensaje le chocó, y vio que era un anuncio de fruta. La verdad es que el reclamo publicitario era interesante y le había llamado la atención de manera contundente.

— Estás hecho un vagabundo.

— Siempre es agradable abrirle tu casa a un amigo para que éste te insulte —le dijo sonriéndole—. ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Prefieres el lado derecho o el lado izquierdo?

— También te acompaña un pronunciado estado de irritación por lo que veo... Creo que el trabajo no te hace bien —comentó el galo sin saber si entrar.

Antonio ahora no le hacía caso, le miraba esperando que pasara de una maldita vez, pero el rubio no hacía ni el amago de acceder a su piso. Cansado de aquel tira y afloja, estiró una mano, asió su brazo y le arrastró hasta que lo tuvo dentro de la vivienda. Después, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la sala de estar sin tan siquiera esperarle. Francis miró a su alrededor, curioso. El piso de Antonio también contaba con un largo pasillo pero, a diferencia del que había en la casa del galo, éste era más ancho y tenía luz que provenía de las habitaciones a los costados. Había un perchero collado a la pared sobre el cual descansaban tres abrigos y una especie de bolsito pequeño que nunca le había visto llevar. En el lado izquierdo, en una pequeña esquina, había un paragüero en el que además de uno de ésos había un palo largo. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese palo ahí?

Despertó de su ensoñación y decidió que debía seguirle. Deambular por la casa de alguien a quien conoces era permisible si había visitado la misma con anterioridad, repetidamente. Pero como ése no era el caso, le parecía de mala educación. Cuando llegó al salón, le chocó el desorden que reinaba. No tenía ni punto de comparación con el estado de las habitaciones que había visto de camino a éste.

Había un sofá de tela marrón, cubierto de papeles y, en él, Antonio con el portátil sobre las piernas. Sus pies estaban apoyados sobre una mesa baja de color café, también minada con papeles que no había mirado por educación. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la guitarra que había al lado del sofá y un micrófono, con su pie y todo, que estaba a la vera de ésta.

Al otro lado de la mesita había un mueble sencillo negro sobre el que descansaba una modesta televisión. Detrás del sofá había otra mesa, ésta más grande, para cuatro personas, rodeada por sillas. Las paredes contaban con cuadros, pero nada demasiado cargado. Chocaba el festival de papeleo y los instrumentos.

— ¿Te han entrado a robar?

— Cállate y busca un sitio donde sentarte. Si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte de pie. Dame un segundo que termino esto, lo grabo y tienes mi atención.

Los ojos azules del rubio rodaron y observó el sofá en un intento de encontrar un lugar en donde sentarse. Fue imposible, así que se decantó por la opción de una silla. Se fue hacia allí, la cogió y de repente empezó a escuchar una melodía. Se notaba que los instrumentos habían sido generados por ordenador, pero aún así le parecía bastante buena. Se quedó con la silla suspendida en el aire, sin terminar de decidirse.

— ¿Qué es esa música?

— Mi último trabajo. Por supuesto sólo es una especie de maqueta, para que los clientes puedan ver cómo está quedando. Cuando podamos ir a un estudio, la composición va a mejorar un montón. Además, la parte de coro la he hecho yo como buenamente he podido porque el micrófono ha decidido morir. Bonito momento para dejar de funcionar, el muy cabrón...

— ¿Eso lo has hecho tú? ¿Todo? Guau. Es impresionante... ¿Entonces eres...? —murmuró sin palabras, aún procesando la información.

— Compositor. Estoy haciendo música para una película independiente que están rodando en Barcelona. El director había escuchado algunas de mis composiciones y quería ver qué le podía ofrecer. Cerramos el contrato hará unas semanas, durante esa época en la que estuve ausente bastante tiempo, y ahora tenía que entregar una demo. Mañana se la llevaré al productor para que me dé su opinión y, como no le guste, abriré la puerta, me pondré en medio de la carretera y esperaré al golpe de gracia.

— Alucinante... A mí me parece buena pieza para una película. No sé de qué tratará, pero ahora me pica la curiosidad al saber que tú vas a componer la banda sonora. Nunca hubiese imaginado que eras compositor de música.

— No suelo ir alardeando porque la gente se flipa, piensa que he hecho cosas para James Cameron y empiezan a tratarme raro. Además, tampoco quiero ir hablando de mi vida por ahí, ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Mis cosas, mis asuntos. Pero suficiente hemos charlado de mí, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Cuando me has llamado tu voz sonaba afectada por algo.

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, sonriendo nerviosamente. Ahora que estaba ahí, no sabía cómo empezar a contarle aquello. El hispano dejó que el silencio se hiciera el rey de la sala y fue trabajando mientras. No iba a presionarle cuando el tema parecía delicado. Lo mejor sería que le dejara ir haciendo a su propio ritmo, que tomara las fuerzas para contarle lo que fuera que le hiciera comerse la cabeza.

— El otro día me encontré con Arthur y estuvimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que la larga ausencia del otro había supuesto. Bueno, me dijo que me echaba mucho de menos y que nuestra separación le hizo ver que no puede dejar que esto termine. La boda no va a seguir adelante, ninguno de los dos le ve sentido, pero me dijo que quería dar un paso adelante, que le gustaría... En fin, que le gustaría vivir conmigo.

Volvió el silencio ya que el hispano esperaba que continuara, pero al parecer la historia había terminado ahí. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y le observó tranquilamente. Esperaba ver un gesto alegre, pero Francis no parecía rezumar felicidad. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos sobre sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Los pulgares iban rozando el uno contra el otro, en un gesto repetitivo. La ceja castaña de Antonio se arqueó, confundido por su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Pensaba que estarías contento como unas castañuelas y pareces pensativo. ¿Es que no es algo bueno? Tu novio quiere volverlo a intentar contigo, te ha dicho que te quiere y que le importas, que quiere vivir contigo y tienes una expresión extraña. ¿A qué viene la cara larga?

— Bueno, no sé. Le quiero y, joder, te aseguro que me ilusiona muchísimo saber que le importo. No tuve que hablar primero, él se lanzó y me dijo todas esas cosas. Algunas de ellas fueron incluso románticas, no podía ni imaginarme que iba a salirme con una de esas. Pero lo de vivir juntos me asusta un poco. Le he dicho que no quiero deshacerme de mi piso y me ha dicho que no le importa, que se mudará él. Le repliqué que era una locura porque tenía una hipoteca y, aún así, no le importa. Me da un poco de miedo que venga, que se instale y que vuelvan las peleas constantes.

— Eres un cagón, Francis. Nunca vas a saber si eso va a ocurrir hasta que lo intentes. Es lo que te dije cuando te aterraba ir a hablar con él. Si no me hubieras hecho caso, nunca hubieses sabido que tu novio sigue bebiendo los vientos por ti. Debes tener un poco más de valor, debes encarar esta oportunidad y tomarla. Es un paso importante, segurísimo, pero le quieres y estoy seguro de que, a la larga, lo agradecerás.

— Me da miedo que esto se convierta en algo como la preparación de la boda...

— Te va a dar miedo todo a este paso. Ese terror ocurre cuando tienes una relación. Yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esas cosas, por eso no tengo ninguna relación. Pero tú sabías en lo que te metías y escogiste el riesgo, el miedo constante. Así que usa los cojones que tienes y échale valor. Ya vendrás a darme las gracias en otro momento. Puedes invitarme a una birra un día de estos, cuando estés como tortolito con ese inglés tuyo.

Francis se rió después de su comentario. Si las cosas le iban bien, estaba claro que le invitaría a esa cerveza. Tenía razón, había escogido el camino de la inseguridad, así que era hora de afrontar lo que le viniera encima con coraje. Se levantó de la silla y respiró hondo, hinchando su pecho. El gesto del hispano había cambiado y le observaba con una sonrisa, casi con orgullo.

— Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Antonio. Es hora de que sea todo un hombre y acepte el riesgo. Tengo que pensar en que irá bien y no se me va a olvidar que tengo que sonreír y que la ley me va a proteger en todo momento —su sonrisa se acentuó al escuchar al hispano reír tras reconocer sus palabras como propias—. Gracias por el consejo, Antonio. No sé qué haría yo sin ti. Eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener.

El hispano sonrió mientras recibía aquel abrazo desde las alturas por parte del galo. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

— No tienes que darme las gracias. Somos amigos, así que aquí me tendrás, por si necesitas que te ayude a darte cuenta de las tonterías que estás pensando.

De repente, sintió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su americana y Francis arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el hispano? El bolsillo interior de su chaqueta no le parecía el lugar más idóneo que tocar mientras se abrazaban amistosamente. Cuando se apartó, el español se movía para levantarse, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras en su mano descansaba el paquete de tabaco que hasta el momento había descansado en su chaqueta. Francis tanteó con las manos, como si quisiera verificar que era el suyo, y le miró con la boca abierta.

— ¡Eso es mío, Antonio!

— Eso era tuyo, Fran. Estás a punto de empezar una nueva vida con tu querido novio y dudo que a éste le guste demasiado que vayas oliendo a nicotina, ¿me equivoco? Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor al quitarte esto. Me lo terminaré yo por el porvenir de tu relación.

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas tú? Pensaba que no lo hacías.

— Soy un fumador ocasional. Cuando el estrés llama a mi puerta, siempre le espero con un buen cigarrillo entre mis labios. Creo que ya escucho sus pasos. Encima tengo tabaco gratis, no puedo resistirme —le replicó con una sonrisa descarada.

Antonio caminó hacia el balcón, abrió la puerta corredera y salió a éste. Francis le siguió pero no llegó a salir. Miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado para verse con Arthur para tomar un café y de paso cenar por ahí.

— Está bien, puedes quedártelo. Me voy, tengo una cita y si llego tarde se me va a caer el pelo. Arthur es lo más puntual que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

El español tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos y echaba el humo que había inhalado con la primera calada. Asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano, animándole a que lo hiciera.

— Ya te llamaré para quedar la semana que viene. No te mueras con tanto trabajo. Y aléjate del alcohol, suficiente con que te fumes mi tabaco —le dijo Francis, empezando a sonar como si fuera su madre.

— Tira, nunca te pedí nacer así que no intentes imponerme tus reglas —le dijo Antonio de cachondeo, siguiendo con ese juego de que Francis parecía su madre.

Apoyado contra la baranda, pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su piso cerrándose. No pasó mucho rato hasta que vio que el rubio salía a la calle y se encaminaba hacia el metro, que quedaba a unos cinco minutos caminando. Su expresión risueña se había ido difuminando progresivamente hasta quedarse serio. Volvió a echar el humo del cigarro y sujetó éste entre sus labios mientras su mano derecha tanteaba el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el teléfono móvil y navegó entre los números hasta encontrar aquel. Le dio al botón de llamar y aguantó el aparato entre el hombro y su oreja.

— Hola, soy Antonio Fernández. Sí. He estado pensando en aquello y he cambiado de opinión. Lo haré. No sé de dónde, pero conseguiré el dinero como sea, así que cuente conmigo.

* * *

El fin de semana había sido de los más caóticos que podía recordar. Se pasaron gran parte del sábado subiendo cajas con cosas de Arthur y cuando terminaron el galo se sentía morir. Aquel dramatismo le había ganado el apelativo de "flojo" ante el inglés, pero, para compensarlo, se puso a preparar la cena para los dos. El domingo se había pasado sacando las cosas que había traído y colocándolas en el hueco que Francis le había preparado. Le había fastidiado tener que sacar la ropa y guardar parte en el cajón, ya que ahí se arrugaba fácilmente, pero la mirada verde de su novio le dio a entender que suficiente estaba sacrificando él como para que ahora el galo no quisiera sacrificar un poco de su armario.

Arthur se pasaba gran parte del día fuera y volvía por la noche, cuando se lo permitían. Muchas veces Francis le tenía preparada la cena, aunque realmente mucha vida de pareja no estaba haciendo y le echaba de menos. El martes estaba preparando repostería y recordó que a Antonio le gustaba mucho. Se le había ido la mano y había hecho magdalenas de chocolate como para parar un tren. Buscó su teléfono y cuando ya pensaba que no le iba a contestar, escuchó una voz.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola, Antonio. Soy Francis. He hecho magdalenas y me sobran un montón. Además me aburro y me preguntaba si te apetecía quedar un rato.

— Qué directo, madre mía —dijo el hispano tras reír—. Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hacer, me han dado el día libre, así que me parece bien. Además, estamos hablando de comida gratis. Eso siempre es interesante. ¿Dónde quieres quedar?

— Pues aún no han terminado de enfriarse, así que había pensado en que podrías venir a mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿No os molestaré?

— Arthur no está, tiene trabajo. Recuerdo, además, que querías que te aconsejara porque querías comprarte un sofá nuevo, ¿verdad? Pues, si vienes, podemos mirarlo tranquilamente. Como he visto tu piso, podré decirte cuál queda mejor.

— Comida gratis y ayuda... Esta oferta se ha hecho imposible de rechazar —dijo divertido el hispano—. ¡Está bien, envíame la dirección e iré lo antes posible!

— Nos vemos en un rato.

Después de colgar el teléfono, le envió un mapa a su WhatsApp y continuó con la repostería que estaba elaborando. El tiempo se le pasó volando y cuando el timbre sonó se sobresaltó. Miró el reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que había pasado cuarenta minutos.

Al abrir la puerta, recibió un abrazo repentino. Se rió y le devolvió el gesto, dándole palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. Tenía esa manía y no le había quedado otro remedio que acostumbrarse a su manera de ser. El hispano se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

— ¿Llego muy tarde? Dime que aún quedan magdalenas o lloraré —le dijo de broma mientras se adentraban en el piso. Había venido un par de veces a su casa, así que ya sabía bastante dónde estaba todo.

— No permitiría que lloraras, aunque fuese te haría un par con tal de evitar eso —contestó Francis sonriéndole afable—. ¿Mucho jaleo en el metro?

— Creo que debe haber algún evento, porque está la línea verde del metro a reventar. He ido enlatado, pegado contra la puerta y juraría que alguien me ha tocado el culo. Ya está, entre la comida gratis y que me han tocado, ya me puedo sentir realizado. Mi día completo.

Rió el comentario porque le parecía demasiado gracioso y por fin llegaron a la cocina. Había trastos por todas partes y aquello dejaba la impresión de que el habitáculo era aún más pequeño. Olía a dulce y Antonio sonrió.

— Tu casa huele a repostería que no veas. No sé cómo sabrá, pero lo que es oler... Delicioso.

— Espero cumplir con tus expectativas pues. ¿Quieres un café? —preguntó el galo.

— Sí, por favor. Necesito un poco de cafeína para afrontar la noche de trabajo que me espera.

— Ve hacia el salón, tengo el ordenador preparado para empezar con la búsqueda de tu sofá. Pero antes, toma —dijo al mismo tiempo que le tendía el plato lleno de magdalenas—. Lleva eso hacia allí, vendré en unos minutos.

El hispano asintió con la cabeza y retomó el camino hacia la sala de estar del francés. La mesa ahora se encontraba cubierta por un mantel de cuadros naranjas y blancos y, sobre ésta, se hallaba el ordenador portátil de su amigo, de cubierta roja. Dejó el plato y empezó a trastear con el portátil. Cuando Francis se unió a él, Antonio miraba su teléfono móvil.

— Podrías haber empezado a buscar, ¿sabes? —le dijo el galo mientras dejaba los cafés sobre la mesa—. El ordenador no muerde.

— Me daba pereza empezar sin ti, a mi todos los sofás me parecen iguales. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy pidiendo tu ayuda? —le preguntó Antonio. Su mano derecha bloqueó el teléfono móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón después de haber movido su cadera para ser capaz de meterlo ahí.

Desbloqueó el ordenador y de repente se encontró con una imagen de dos cebras montándoselo. Además era una animación y se iba repitiendo continuamente. Se le quedó cara de póquer y aquello hizo que su amigo, a su vera, se echara a reír a carcajada limpia. Al final se le acabó contagiando y estuvieron un rato comentando la jugada.

Como solía pasar cuando Antonio venía o quedaba con él, el tiempo volaba. Estuvieron mirando sofás durante un par de horas. Luego salió el tema de los viajes y acabaron en una de esas páginas de vuelos baratos. Los temas nunca parecían acabarse para ellos dos y las magdalenas se esfumaron de escena, dejando un disimulado rastro de miguitas que luego le tocaría recoger. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que las nueve habían tocado y que la puerta del apartamento del francés se había abierto. Estaban riendo a carcajadas por un video que habían encontrado por YouTube y que Antonio insistía en ver una y otra vez. Lo peor era que cada reproducción volvía a llevar a Francis al borde de las lágrimas y ya estaba dándole algún codazo, pidiéndole que parara porque le dolía el estómago.

La magia se cortó cuando escucharon un carraspeo que no provenía de ninguno de ellos. Levantaron la vista y la dirigieron a la puerta de la sala. En el marco de la misma se encontraba un hombre que les miraba con el ceño fruncido. No era excesivamente alto y estaba más delgado que ellos dos. Tenía el cabello rubio e irregular, sus ojos de una tonalidad verde y éstos estaban fijos no en su novio, más bien en la persona que había a su lado. Destacaban las pobladas cejas negras y también aquella ligera mueca de disgusto que no pudo disimular. Ese día iba ataviado con una camisa blanca, corbata verde y unos pantalones de traje negro que se mantenían a la altura ideal gracias a un cinturón de cuero oscuro y hebilla dorada. Los mocasines que cubrían sus pies tenían pinta de ser carísimos y Antonio se preguntaba cuánto le habrían costado.

Francis se levantó, como si tuviera un resorte bajo el trasero, y se fue hacia Arthur. El hispano hizo lo mismo y también abandonó la silla, en un gesto de educación.

— ¿Ya has llegado? —preguntó el francés. Miró su reloj y sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente—. ¡Madre mía, la hora! ¡Se nos ha hecho tarde y no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta! —ahora sus orbes se clavaron en Antonio—. Ya son las nueve y media.

— Guau. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Estábamos tan centrados en el video que no me he dado ni cuenta —murmuró y, acto seguido, miró a Arthur, el cual aún le estaba observando fijamente—. No nos has presentado.

— Ah, sí. Arthur, él es el amigo del que te he hablado. Antonio, él es mi novio.

— Encantado de conocerte. Francis me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo el español tendiéndole una mano al inglés para estrecharla y así dar por finalizada la introducción.

Esperó a ver si la estrechaba, pero lo único que hizo fue echarle un vistazo a la mano, como si la idea de tocarla con la suya propia no le pareciese lo mejor que pudiera hacer. Los segundos iban pasando y cada vez se hacía más incómodo para Antonio estar de aquella forma cuando el inglés no iba a aceptar el gesto. Los dedos se acercaron a la palma y, progresivamente, fue bajando la mano, acercándola hacia su pecho mientras sus ojos verdes, con una motita azul, se desviaban y sonreía nervioso.

— Bueno, supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es marcharme. No quiero molestar y menos ahora que ha llegado tu novio... —dijo Antonio nervioso.

— Sí, es lo mejor que podrías hacer —respondió Arthur antes de que Francis, el cual había abierto la boca, pudiera decir algo.

— Arthur, no seas así... Se ha hecho tarde, lo que tendríamos que hacer es invitarle a cenar con nosotros —dijo el rubio antes de que su pareja saliera con alguna barbaridad más grande.

— No, no, no... —replicó el español rápidamente. La idea de quedarse a cenar con aquellos dos, uno intentando que la conversación fluyera y el otro intentando fulminarle con la mirada, no le parecía el mejor plan del mundo—. Tengo comida en casa y en cuanto cene rápidamente, iré a trabajar.

— Además, he reservado mesa para dos en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad —miró a Antonio y sonrió con cierta superioridad—. No creo que pudieras permitírtelo, es un sitio lujoso.

El comentario, lejos de dejarle indiferente, fue como una puñalada para el hispano. Ladeó el rostro y observó al inglés, con una sonrisa aparentemente cordial, aunque por dentro estaba deseándole cosas no demasiado buenas y le insultaba. Lentamente fue asintiendo, su sonrisa se acentuó y dejó al descubierto sus dientes blancos. Francis estaba tenso, sin saber cómo salvar la situación. Entendía que su novio estuviera a la que saltaba, aunque no tuviera motivo, ¿pero por qué Antonio de repente parecía estar en frente de un rival peligroso? Él había dicho en otras ocasiones que no quería nada con nadie y que aunque le encontraba atractivo era sólo su amigo, ¿no? Espera, espera, espera... ¿Acaso le interesaba a Antonio? Porque eso sería muy jodido.

— Claro, no es que tenga mucho dinero —comentó casualmente el español—. Mejor me voy ya, no os quiero entretener más.

Sus piernas le llevaron hasta el lado de Francis. Una mano se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo, a la altura del codo, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. No era nada tan nuevo en realidad, a veces tenía esa manía y lo hacía, pero estaba claro que el momento no era el apropiado y no creía que fuese tan denso como para no darse cuenta. Antonio miró de reojo a Arthur después de aquello, con indiferencia pero, por dentro, sabiendo que le estaba jodiendo. Esperaba que le doliera lo mismo o más que lo que le había dolido a él ese comentario que había soltado, tratándole de pobre.

En un intento de evitar una pelea mayor, Francis apoyó su mano en la espalda de Antonio y le fue guiando hacia la puerta. Por lo bajo le dijo que ya le llamaría para quedar otro día y que tuviera cuidado por la calle, que era de noche y que no sería bueno que le robaran. Se despidieron y cerró la puerta, suspirando pesadamente. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Arthur, cruzado de brazos.

— No quiero que le veas de nuevo —le dijo sin dejarle tiempo a decir nada más.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aún sin creer lo que había escuchado. Seguramente sus oídos le habían traicionado.

— He dicho que no quiero que le veas de nuevo y aún menos que le traigas a la casa, a la que es NUESTRA casa.

— ¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado ahora? —dijo Francis acercándose a él, con expresión confundida. El tema había virado de una manera tan brusca que él no había podido asirse a tiempo para que no le hubiese dejado anonadado.

— ¿Que qué mosca me ha picado? Os he oído desde que he llegado a casa y he visto cómo os comportáis. Eso no parece una amistad normal y corriente entre dos hombres. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que lo nuestro funcione. He dejado atrás mi casa, parte de mis cosas y me he mudado aquí para vernos más cada día, para estar juntos y aprender a convivir. Creo que no es demasiado pedir que no le traigas por aquí y que no le veas. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

El tono de Arthur no era como otras veces. No estaba chillando y no parecía que discutieran. Sin embargo, había sido directo y, si le decía que no, entonces sí que se desataría la tormenta. Francis se mordió el labio inferior, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que tenía en la mente.

— No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva, Arthur. Entre Antonio y yo no hay nada. Es un buen amigo, como un hermano casi, pero nada más. No me pidas que no le vea, por favor.

— Puede que tú le consideres un hermano y nada más, Francis, pero a mí me da la impresión de que ese tío te mira con otros ojos y, por mucho que me dijera que no, no me lo creería. Así que te lo pido, y lo estoy haciendo de buenas maneras, que le llames y que le digas que no le vas a poder volver a ver. Le puedes decir la verdad, que te lo he pedido yo. Me da igual quedar como el malo de la película, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte para que esto funcione.

Se hizo un silencio denso en el que Francis se pasó el rato mirando al suelo fijamente, consternado. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Antonio aún seguía mirándole con otros ojos? Su amistad se había desarrollado con tanta naturalidad que quizás había pasado por alto detalles, asumiendo que formaban parte de su personalidad. Puede que el español fuera abierto, jovial, pero quizás le trataba mejor que a cualquier otro porque tenía interés en él. Escuchó el suspiro de Arthur y levantó la mirada hasta posarla en él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Harás esto por mí?

En ese momento, Francis sólo pudo asentir.

* * *

 **Holaaa.**

 **Bueno, aquí estoy con un capítulo más de este fanfic. El feedback en el capítulo pasado fue tan tan escaso o.o... Está visto que después de los primeros capítulos, la gente desaparece que da gusto. No sé si es el efecto vacaciones o qué. Sobre la historia, creo que a partir de aquí uno ya empieza a ver movimiento en la historia. Hasta el momento, por así decirlo, ambos tenían que establecer su relación. Y ahora tenemos que Arthur ha vuelto, dun dun duuunnnn… xD**

 **Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a TotemundTabu, porque llevo hablando días con ella y su entusiasmo e interés me ha motivado a continuar publicando la historia. ¡Gracias por todo =u=!**

 **Paso a comentar los review,**

 _TotemundTabu,_ **GOSH, now I don't know if I should reply to you in spanish or english. I think I already thanked you a lot, but I will do it again. I love your story, so to me it's a pleasure to have you reading one of my stories. I'm glad you find the characters IC and that you liked it overall. I hope you keep enjoying the story uvu**

 _Nanda18,_ **aunque no lo penséis, recuerdo bastante los nicks de la gente que me deja review XD. Me alegra que te guste la manera de caracterizar de España. Intento no sacarlo del personaje, al menos en la medida de lo posible (ya que en ciertas tramas lo he empujado un poco). Espero que te guste este capítulo, también lo he subido pensando en ti uvu. Considero que gran parte de la culpa de que el fandom esté como esté es Hima. Como bien dices: no es constante, deja los eventos (que era parte de lo que volvía a Hetalia tan genial) tirados, rehace mil tiras, saca mil cosas nuevas que a muchos no nos aporta nada (lo de los emperadores)… No sé… ¿Cuántas tiras ha hecho presentando a los personajes? Considero que ya está bien xDU Antes posteaba muchísimo Frain, pero como se puso todo el mundo muy estricto con lo de pedir permiso a los artistas y eso y, sinceramente, no tengo tiempo porque, a veces, subía las imágenes meses después, pues ya rebloggeo lo que la gente pone. Hubo un fic en Córdoba y, en el que eran bomberos, Francis era de Granada xD No sé si volveré a situar algún fic en Granada. Tiempo al tiempo XD Gracias por leer ovo**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Miruru.**


	6. Ícaro

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 06 – Ícaro**

Aquello se había convertido en lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. En su interior había algo que le decía que no quería dejar de ser el amigo de Antonio, que quería seguir quedando con él para ir a ver el fútbol o al cine, como habían hecho antes de que todo esto pasara. No obstante, Arthur se lo había pedido expresamente y sabía que, si no lo hacía, le iba a perder y esta vez seguro que para siempre.

Pero, aunque tenía muy claro los puntos mencionados, había una voz pequeña, suave, que le reconcomía, que iba recordándole que Antonio posiblemente sintiera atracción por él. Esa dichosa voz, que no se callaba en ningún momento, le había provocado una jaqueca que le había durado todo el día.

Cansado del debate interno, decidió que le llamaría a las siete y media. Cogió el teléfono, buscó el número en la agenda y apretó el botón de llamar. En seguida le saltó a la pantalla la foto que el hispano se había hecho el primer día que hablaron realmente. Se lo llevó a la oreja y esperó hasta que escuchó que al otro lado descolgaban.

— Hola, Francis. Lo siento, ayer me ofendió mucho el último comentario de tu novio, insinuando que era pobre. No debería haberme puesto de esa manera, creo que no te ayudé demasiado. ¿Se ha enfadado contigo? Dime que no. No me gustaría que os pelearais por mi culpa.

— Hola, Antonio... —dijo sorprendido por esa retahíla que había soltado desde un principio. Casi mejor que fueran directos al grano, así no tendría que cambiar el tema para llevarlo a esos lares—. Pues te voy a ser sincero, no fue demasiado bien. No discutimos, gracias al cielo, pero sí que me dijo que...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó el hispano viendo que Francis hacía una pausa y que no proseguía con la historia.

— Me ha dicho que no quiere que quede contigo. Además, lo ha dicho de una manera... Me dio a entender que si no lo hacía, si no podía sacrificar algo que a él le estaba afectando, sería un cabrón, puesto que él ha hecho muchos esfuerzos con lo nuestro. Así que, no sé. No sé qué debería hacer, me parece injusto que tengas que pagar tú el pato.

Se hizo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos supo bien qué decir. Francis se sentía culpable por haber llegado a una situación de ese estilo, cuando ninguno de los dos había hecho nada. Es más, Antonio había intentado saludar a Arthur con amabilidad y éste le había rechazado sin despeinarse. El suspiro del hispano le despertó de su momento de trance.

— ¿Por qué estás dudando? Tienes tu oportunidad, Francis. La tienes que tomar, sacrificando lo que haga falta. Si no estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo, te diría que pasaras de él y que hicieras lo que te diese la gana, pero ese tío, aunque sea un borde, parece dispuesto a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si tú no lo haces, ¿entonces qué esperas? La respuesta es clara, supongo que no nos veremos más durante un tiempo. Si nos encontramos en la calle, por supuesto que te saludaré. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Francis.

— Lo siento mucho, Antonio —murmuró entre dientes, apenado. Recordaba que le había dicho que era el único amigo que tenía por ahí, ya que no hacía tanto que estaba viviendo en Barcelona.

— No te disculpes, no hace falta. No te recrimino nada. Espero que seas feliz y que no tengas más problemas. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, puedes llamarme. Eres un buen hombre y ha sido divertido quedar contigo y salir por ahí.

Había llegado el momento de la despedida, como si nunca más fueran a verse, y le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Quizás la mejor manera hubiese sido en persona, en vez de por teléfono, pero si quedaba con él entonces estaría saltándose aquella petición de su novio a la torera. No pudieron añadir nada de real interés en aquel rato y había un ambiente triste que no desaparecía por mucho que dijeran cualquier cosa. Se despidieron de manera definitiva, cortaron la llamada y Francis se quedó mirando ausentemente la foto de contacto del hispano, preguntándose si aquello estaba bien.

* * *

Había pasado casi dos semanas y tenía la desagradable sensación de que las cosas no iban de perlas. Por mucho que hubiese claudicado ante la petición de su novio, Francis no estaba del todo convencido en su interior y lo encontraba injusto. Antonio y él sólo contaban con una amistad y nada tenía que ver con el problema de pareja que tenían desde antes de conocer al hispano. Por supuesto que no se lo había dicho, aún menos de esa forma, pero sí que de vez en cuando se le habían escapado comentarios irónicos, que desprendían cierto rencor que en el fondo sentía. Esas frases les habían llevado a discusiones que aunque no habían alcanzado el nivel de las anteriores, seguían siendo peleas al fin y al cabo.

No se daba cuenta el inglés que, de esta manera, estaba logrando lo contrario: en vez de dejar de pensar en su amigo, cada vez le encontraba con más frecuencia en su mente y la amargura por esa situación que no acababa de funcionar del todo en casa le provocaba un sentimiento de añoranza.

Para rematarlo, tampoco podía ver a Gilbert o Lovino porque cuando quedaba con ellos, según el día, Arthur se mofaba de la chusma con la que se juntaba. No sabía si realmente pretendía ser ofensivo o no, pero lograba ese efecto cuando despreciaba a sus amigos de aquella forma, con una sonrisa cargada de sorna en la cara. De alguna manera, se hallaba aislado y se estaba agobiando. Echaba de menos salir por ahí, ver a sus amigos y poder charlar con Antonio.

El hispano había entrado en una política de silencio no vista hasta el momento y que, hasta cierto punto, le enervaba. No le contestaba a los mensajes de WhatsApp, que tampoco habían sido tan cuantiosos, y se habían acabado las menciones por Twitter.

Le había visto un par de veces en lo que iba de semana. La primera fue dos días después de haberle llamado para contarle lo que su novio le había dicho. Francis estaba sentado a la barra, disfrutando de un café con leche y un mini de jamón serrano, cuando entró por la puerta. No supo si se había dado cuenta, porque Francis había estado parcialmente oculto tras el periódico, que tenía un tamaño tan ridículamente grande que casi podía envolverse con él a la perfección, pero en aquel momento ni le miraba. Iba con una camiseta corta y unos tejanos desgastados y le llamó la atención una marca morada en el brazo derecho, el cual quedaba más a la vista del francés.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? —le preguntó sin saludar, simplemente atacando.

En aquel momento, Antonio pegó un respingo, ladeó el rostro y le enfocó durante un segundo breve, luego, ladeó el rostro. Se le notaba algo incómodo y eso le fastidiaba al galo.

— Ah, hola, Francis... —murmuró sonriendo tenso.

— Al menos podrías mirarme a la cara, ¿no crees? —le preguntó el rubio, un poco molesto al darse cuenta de que la situación entre ellos ya no era la misma.

El comentario irritó a Antonio, el cual volvió a observarle de frente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se dieron cuenta, en ese instante, de que no sabían muy bien de qué hablar ahora que se estaban mirando. Francis recordó cómo había iniciado la conversación, así que insistió.

— Te he preguntado por tu brazo.

— Mi jefe dejó la puerta abierta cuando yo estaba de espaldas, me giré y me di un golpe contra ella. Estaba tan estresado ese día que hasta le grité. No sé ni cómo no me mandó a engrosar la lista del paro —dijo Antonio mirando a Elisabeth ir y venir, preparando su café con gracilidad—. ¿Cómo te va con tu noviete?

— Bien, bien.

La situación se hizo más incómoda tras el comentario del español. Pronto su café estuvo listo, lo pagó y se despidió de él escuetamente. La segunda vez que lo había visto había sido al día siguiente. Tenía que ser sincero y admitir que había ido con intención de encontrarle, para tratar de entablar una conversación decente. La noche anterior había tenido una discusión no demasiado fuerte con Arthur y le necesitaba distraerse, pero Antonio pasó de largo y no le miró más de medio segundo. Su comportamiento se adecuaba con el objetivo de dejarle el camino libre para que Francis pudiera dedicarse a su pareja, por lo que no podía reprocharle, en el fondo, nada.

Aún así, no dejaba de comerse la cabeza. En momentos de aburrimiento, se ponía a mirar las fotos y se preguntaba qué había visto un espécimen como Antonio en un hombre como él. ¿Hasta qué punto le interesaba al español? ¿Realmente lo hacía? A veces se debatía entre admitir que era cierto y pensar que quizás su ego había crecido tanto que ya veía cosas donde no las había.

Ese día, un martes como otro cualquiera, Francis no tenía que ir a trabajar y pensó que, para dejar sus conductas obsesivas, lo apropiado sería llamarle y quedar con él. No debería hacerlo, estaba claro, pero quería charlar con él y pedirle perdón por cómo se había comportado. Tenía la certeza de que si hacía eso, su maltrecho cerebro podría, por fin, abandonar esa espiral en la que se había afianzado un cómodo lugar.

Sentado en el sofá, marcó su número y esperó con los tonos como música de fondo. Por un momento pensó que le iba a ignorar, pero Antonio tenía la mala manía de responder sin siquiera mirar quién le estaba llamando.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola, Antonio. Soy Francis. Oye, tengo un rato libre y me gustaría hablar contigo si puede ser. ¿Podrías pasarte por mi casa?

— ¿Para que tu novio me llame pobre de nuevo? Uhm, creo que paso —dijo tras reír durante medio segundo.

— Arthur se encuentra trabajando y creo que fui muy grosero diciéndote todo aquello por teléfono. Te considero un amigo muy importante, imprescindible, y esto me gusta tan poco como a ti. Por eso quiero hablar contigo, para explicarte por qué es así y pedirte perdón como toca. Por favor, ¿podrías venir?

Le echaba de menos muchísimo, sencillamente. Había pasado de verse puntualmente con sus amigos, a tener uno al que prácticamente veía todos los días. Si no quedaban, seguro que sacaban un momento para decirse cualquier tontería por chat o pasarse algún chiste que les había llegado en alguna cadena. Al otro lado escuchó que Antonio suspiraba pesadamente. No sabía por qué le hacía caso a ese francés terco, pero también le añoraba y le apetecía hablar con él, aunque fuese para recibir sus disculpas y poderle decir, abiertamente, que su novio era gilipollas.

— Está bien, dame unos minutos y voy para allí.

— Gracias, Antonio —dijo ilusionado el galo.

Los minutos se hicieron larguísimos para Francis, que se había convertido en prisionero de la expectación, como el niño que tiene un juguete nuevo en camino. Preparó café y sacó un paquete de galletas para ofrecérselo a Antonio. Ya que se desplazaba desde la otra punta de la ciudad, ¿qué mejor que tenerle algo bueno preparado para saciar su estómago? Al menos así no se iría tan decepcionado.

El timbre sonó y Francis se levantó del sofá ipso facto, como si hubiese tenido a alguien detrás que le hubiese empujado con violencia. Corrió hacia el recibidor, abrió la puerta y allí se encontró a Antonio. En ese momento, se subía las gafas de sol oscuras hasta dejarlas apoyadas sobre su cabeza, pero, cuando vio que ya le abrían, se quedaron en sus manos. Su torso estaba envuelto en una camisa blanca, con un par de botones abiertos a la altura del cuello y sus piernas ocultas bajo un pantalón de color azul oscuro que le marcaba bastante la figura. En los pies, como normalmente, llevaba unas bambas que habían visto mejores días. Francis se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, observando a su amigo como si hiciera siglos que no le viera. Antonio arqueó una ceja y miró al francés extrañado.

— ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

— No —dijo Francis y seguidamente carraspeó. Parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, y se hizo a un lado para no bloquear la entrada, sujetando la puerta tras su cuerpo—. Quiero decir. Sí, estoy bien. No, no he visto ningún fantasma. Hola, ¿qué tal?

El hispano por un momento no se movió, le miró mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría. No se veía diferente a lo habitual, pero su comportamiento sí que lo era. Se adentró en el pasillo y esperó a que él pasara delante para dejar que le guiara. Eso parecía que iba a ocurrir pero, de repente, Francis se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le miró, pensando que ese pasillo poblado por sombras a causa de la luz que venía de la ventana del comedor era el escenario ideal para empezar la charla. No obstante, el guión que se había preparado antes de que apareciera se había hecho pedazos y empezaba el momento de la improvisación. ¡Tenía que saberlo! Así que ahora le daba igual quedar mal, tenía que preguntárselo.

— Arthur no quería que te viera porque me dijo que no se siente seguro cuando estamos cerca, porque somos muy amigos.

— ¿En serio? Tu novio alcanza un hito nuevo en la definición de gilipollas, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo Antonio. Sus brazos se habían cruzado a la altura del pecho y le observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que le había dicho. Cualquier motivo que hubiese podido imaginar no se podía comparar con la ridiculez que acababa de escuchar.

— Él argumenta que no nos comportamos como si fuésemos sólo amigos —continuó Francis, serio—. Porque, aunque yo le dije que no había nada más aparte de una amistad muy fuerte, dice que para ti eso no es así.

— ¿Para esto me has hecho venir? No puedo creerlo... —replicó indignado. Antonio negó con la cabeza y viró sobre sus propios talones—. Me voy a casa, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Tu novio está paranoico y ya no hay más.

El español emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta y Francis no tardó ni un segundo en ir tras él. No estaban a tanta distancia así que cuando llegó a su lado lo que hizo fue apoyar la mano en la madera y, con fuerza, la volvió a encajar contra el marco. Antonio se encontraba entre ésta y su cuerpo, de espaldas a él, tenso por aquel último movimiento.

Lentamente, con dignidad, se dio la vuelta para encararle, para tenerle de frente y observar su rostro como si no le tuviera miedo. Nunca, en el tiempo que hacía que se conocían, aquellos ojos azules le habían mirado de esa forma. Le extrañó y sorprendió por partes iguales encontrar que había algo, algo que antes no había estado, algo que no estaba seguro de estar interpretando correctamente.

— Me ha dicho que te intereso y entonces he pensado en tu comportamiento estos días. Por ejemplo, en la manera en que te enfrentaste a él y en cómo luego te acercaste a despedirme con un beso cuando sabías que no era nada apropiado. Lo sabías pero, aún así, lo hiciste porque querías fastidiarle. Eso no lo hace un amigo porque sí, eso lo hace alguien que siente despecho, que sabe que no puede ganar de otra forma que esa. ¿Y por qué querrías tú ganar a mi novio en algo?

— No lo sé, quizás porque es un imbécil y merece que alguien le baje los humos —comentó Antonio tratando de quitarle importancia.

— Pues yo creo que es porque te intereso, porque te sientes atraído por mí y quieres algo de mí. ¿Quieres ocupar el lugar de Arthur? —preguntó el rubio.

— ¿Qué...? ¡No! Ya te he dicho que no quiero ninguna relación seria con nadie, Francis. ¿Por qué cojones iba a querer yo ocupar el lugar de Arthur?

— No me creo que no te interese. En cuanto he sacado el tema, has huido de mí como de la peste, porque no querías afrontar el tema, lo cual me dice que hay algo que no me has dicho. ¿Te atraigo?

Antonio le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y ahora ya le veían bien, por lo que podían apreciar cómo el azul seguía fijo en él, como si no hubiese otra cosa más que le interesara en esa maldita habitación. Suspiró y decidió que debía sincerarse con ese tema, fuese para mal o para mal. No, no había compuesto erróneamente la frase, aquello no podía ir bien seguro.

— Supongo que sí, que me atraes. Ya te dije antes que me pareces atractivo y eso no ha cambiado. Además, me lo paso bien contigo, me divierto y, como no tengo ahora a nadie con quien hacer esas cosas, porque corté con él por ti y aún no sé ni por qué coño hice algo así, pues a ratos me he preguntado cómo sería el besarte, cómo sería el que me tocaras o cómo sería el sentir tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío —el hispano le miró fijamente, tranquilo, como si nada de lo que hubiese dicho hubiera tenido ningún cariz sexual—. Sé que el tema te incomoda, así que me he guardado esos pensamientos para mí mismo. Me jode ahora venga este tío, que poco te ha sabido apreciar, y que él pueda tenerte porque sí. Y aún me jode más que se dé el lujo de insultarme delante de ti. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? Así que sí, siento atracción física por ti. Importante. Incluso en este mismo instante.

— ¿Ahora también? —preguntó Francis neutral. Cuando vio que Antonio asentía, añadió—. ¿Quieres besarme en este mismo instante?

No le contestó ni movió la cabeza, sólo le miró. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de que, además, Francis no parecía demasiado incómodo con todo lo que había confesado sentir por él. Fue en ese momento en el que la luz se hizo en su cerebro y descubrió qué era eso que veía en los ojos del galo que no había visto hasta ahora: el deseo. Nunca le había mirado con deseo porque siempre le había visto como a su amigo, pero ahora mismo los orbes azules del galo le estaban viendo como a un hombre, como alguien que pudiera despertar apetito sexual en él. En su pecho pudo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y, aún así, se mantuvo férreo, frío y distante. No iba a ser él el que metiera la pata acercándose para catar aquellos labios. ¿Y si todo aquello nacía de imaginación?

El que no pensaba dejar pasar el momento era el galo, el cual se aproximó, eliminó la distancia que les separaba y presionó sus labios contra los de Antonio. No fue un beso muy romántico, ni siquiera cálido, fue brusco y extraño y sólo duró un par de segundos. Cuando se apartó le miró fijamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verde oliva, tan diferentes de los de cierta persona de la que no quería acordarse en ese momento. Estuvieron así cosa de diez segundos, entreteniéndose en cada ínfimo detalle del rostro que tenían delante. El hispano no había estado preparado para ello y su cerebro estaba intentando encontrar la manera de demandar respuestas para los muchos interrogantes que había en su cabeza, pero Francis le había besado y no sabía ni por dónde empezar a exponer sus inquietudes.

Estiró un brazo, rodeando parcialmente el cuello del rubio, asió su nuca y le atrajo para besarle con ganas, con ansia, dejándose llevar por aquel aluvión de deseo y necesidad. Lejos de apartarle, Francis se pegó a su cuerpo, encerrándole aún más entre éste y la puerta. Las manos se colaron por ese hueco que su espalda baja formaba contra la madera y acarició esa zona con una y se deslizó entre ambas superficies hasta dar con el trasero de Antonio, terso y redondito, muy agradable al tacto. El español acariciaba su espalda, descubriendo toda aquella zona de su cuerpo, palpándola sobre la ropa. Francis le empujó usando como apoyo sus glúteos e hizo que sus cinturas rozaran. Los labios de Antonio se alejaron y, al verse privado de ellos, el francés se entretuvo dejando besos y algún mordisco no demasiado fuerte por su cuello.

— Te recuerdo que tienes novio, Francis.

No sabía ni por qué se lo decía. Si se apartaba y le pedía que pararan, se iba a llevar la decepción más grande de su vida. Notó que le soltaba y sintió asco hacia sí mismo por abrir la boca. Pero entonces, Francis le empujó contra la puerta, de cara a ésta, y pegó todo su cuerpo al de español, el cual pudo notar su erección contra su trasero.

— No está aquí, ¿verdad? Estamos solos tú y yo. Tengo novio, es cierto —suspiró a medida que empezaba a desabrochar su camisa, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del español, que poco se resistía a todo lo que le había hecho hasta el momento—. Cuando acabemos, seguiré teniéndolo. Y aunque vayamos a follar como animales, seguramente no se lo vaya a decir porque tú tampoco quieres nada conmigo, ¿verdad?

— Verdad.

— ¿Pero a que quieres que te lo haga contra la puerta lo mismo que yo quiero hacerlo? —le preguntó cerca de la oreja, hablándole con un tono seductor.

— Déjate de tanta charla y tócame hasta desgastarme. A ver cómo se lo montan los franceses.

Los botones abandonaron los ojales y pronto las manos de Francis recorrían su torso y jugaban con sus pezones, provocándolos con sus pulgares hasta que éstos estuvieron duros. Una vez estuvo bastante satisfecho con el resultado obtenido, la derecha se movió y tiró del cuello de la camisa, echándolo hacia atrás hasta dejar al descubierto su cuello y parte de su espalda y los hombros, los cuales empezó a besuquear y mordisquear a placer.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que su cuerpo clamaría por el del español delante de él, pero ahora cada suspiro, cada estremecimiento mientras le bajaba los pantalones y tocaba entre sus nalgas, despertaban en él una pasión que no había imaginado que tendría en la vida. La manera en que sus dedos se adentraban más y salían, entre aquellos dos montículos que podría incluso clasificar de gloriosos, cómo las manos del español se aferraban a la puerta, su respiración agitada, su miembro erecto entre sus piernas, el cual podía ver de soslayo cuando se pegaba a su cuerpo, rozando contra la puerta, todo aquello le excitaba y le hacía querer seguir incluso con más ansia. En un momento, Antonio le pidió su propia cartera y Francis realmente no supo qué era lo que pretendía. En segundos, se le iluminó la mirada cuando vio que se la pedía para sacar de ella un condón que le dio con una sonrisa pícara.

Le dejó marcas sobre la piel, con ganas de apoderarse de ella incluso de esa manera. Apoyó la punta contra su entrada y la metió un poco, encontrándose con la ansiada calidez. Para aquel entonces, Antonio estaba apoyado contra la puerta con una sola mano. La mejilla derecha estaba descansando contra la madera fría y le observaba con lujuria mientras sus labios entreabiertos emitían unos morbosos suspiros y jadeos. La otra mano del español se encontraba en su propia entrepierna, dándose placer a sí mismo. La escena había alcanzado un nuevo grado de erotismo, pero Francis no quería que sintiera otra cosa que no fuese lo que él mismo le diera. Por eso agarró sus manos y las aprisionó contra la madera, por encima de su cabeza. Arrimó su cadera a la de él, lentamente, adentrándose todo lo que podía en su cuerpo, jadeando contra su oreja y habló sobre ésta en un susurro.

— No seas muy ruidoso o los vecinos nos van a escuchar. No queremos eso, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras se iba moviendo contra su cuerpo—. No tienes ganas de que todos sepan que te la meto tan rápido y tan fuerte que no puedes ni pensar, ¿no es así?

Pronto aquellas embestidas se aceleraron. Sin dejar ir en ningún momento sus brazos, dominándole por completo y encontrando incluso más placer en el hecho de que Antonio se dejaba hacer, demasiado extasiado como para oponerse a lo que le hacía, Francis arremetía con su cadera como si fuese necesario para su supervivencia. En un momento dado, su nombre se le escapó entre dientes al español, en un gemido que no pudo controlar y eso le hizo perder el norte por completo.

Le pidió que lo repitiera pero Antonio no estaba por la labor, cada vez más cercano al clímax. Dejó ir sus manos, aunque el hispano no las movió, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Antonio, tocando su entrepierna y parte de sus testículos, y le fue atrayendo con ademanes impetuosos. Alejaba su propia cadera y entonces arremetía, apretándole contra él, a un ritmo febril, gimiendo contra su cuello, cayendo irremediablemente en las garras de un placer tan intenso que le borraba cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera existir en su mente. Aquel roce, aquellas manos y la manera en que provocaba a todo su cuerpo fue algo que no pudo resistir y se vino, apretando la frente contra la puerta, tratando de no ser ruidoso, de no dejar que nadie les escuchara mientras se lo tiraba en la entrada del apartamento. Francis no fue capaz de aguantar mucho más el placer que ahora sentía al contraerse el interior del hispano y también llegó, con fuerza, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Antonio, tratando de recuperarse.

Sus respiraciones sonaban atropelladas en aquel largo pasillo y el latido de sus corazones estaba acelerado después del esfuerzo. Les sacó de su ensoñación el teléfono móvil de Francis, que empezó a vibrar en los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos, sólo desabrochados. Se retiró de su cuerpo con cuidado, no quería ser brusco, y sacó el teléfono para contestar a la llamada.

— ¿Diga? —dijo logrando que su voz sonara relajada, casual—. Oh, hola, Arthur. Sí, estoy en casa.

Mientras iba hablando, Antonio se había forzado a moverse. Se agachó y recogió sus pantalones y la ropa interior, que se le habían quedado a la altura de los tobillos, y los subió hasta tenerlos casi puestos. Estaba manchado, así que no se los terminó de poner. Miró a Francis, con una mueca, y éste desapareció mientras seguía hablando. Mientras, se fue abrochando la camisa. Se sentía bastante feliz después de una sesión de sexo tan buena e intensa como aquella. Al poco regresó Francis con una toallita húmeda y se la tendió. Antonio le sonrió y vocalizó un gracias.

— Pues me parece buena idea ir a ese restaurante, me apetecía probarlo desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿En diez minutos? Ah... No, claro. Me parece perfecto. No estaba haciendo nada. Me ducharé e intentaré estar listo para cuando llegues. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y vio que Antonio se estaba acabando de arreglar. Le abrazó por la espalda y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un estremecimiento que fue más que grato.

— Me da mucha pereza decirte esto pero Arthur llegará en poco y no sería lo mejor que te encontrara por aquí con esta pinta tan sexy —murmuró contra su oreja el francés—. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado.

— Yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado —dijo Antonio mirándole de reojo—. Pero tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya ya o nos meteremos los dos en problemas —se terminó de abrochar los pantalones, se dio la vuelta y besó a Francis con lengua aprovechando que le había pillado sorprendido. Al apartarse le sonrió con picardía—. Nos vemos.

— No te quepa duda de eso —contestó devolviéndole ese gesto.

Se asomó para ver cómo se alejaba por el pasillo y al perderlo de vista regresó a su apartamento. Tenía ocho minutos para limpiar la puerta a conciencia, por si acaso, y darse una ducha. Definitivamente, no iba a estar listo para cuando Arthur regresara.

* * *

Los vicios eran algo peligroso que podía alterar el comportamiento habitual de una persona. Para ejemplificar dicha teoría se podía tomar a Francis Bonnefoy, el cual siempre se había considerado una persona fiel y que ahora se dedicaba a engrosar los cuernos de su pareja mientras él seguía viviendo la vida, ajeno a todo aquello. Antonio había pasado a ser su compañero habitual, su pareja sexual ocasional con la que pasar el rato en cualquier rincón. Si tenía un rato libre y no tenía a Arthur alrededor, Francis solía sacar el teléfono y marcaba el número del hispano para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Así pues, habían acabado manteniendo relaciones en los sitios más variopintos. En ocasiones habían incluso aprovechado el descanso para comer y habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos medio desnudos en el baño público de la estación de tren. No les echaba atrás que les pudieran pillar en cualquier momento y el descaro de Antonio alimentaba las fantasías sexuales de Francis, que no eran pocas ni demasiado normales. No acostumbraban a tener demasiado tiempo después del sexo, usualmente se producía una breve despedida o un beso que ni pensaban y cada uno volvía a su vida. Sin embargo, el miércoles Francis tenía el día libre, Antonio también y Arthur trabajaba, así que le invitó a su piso para pasar el tiempo y no tener que preocuparse a cada rato de que el inglés les pudiera pillar.

Estuvieron el día en la cama, desnudos, disfrutando de sexo intenso y pasional, de ese que parecía estar a la orden del día. Cuando descansaban, entre polvo y polvo, charlaban de cosas, de sus padres y de sus infancias. Nunca trataron temas personales muy actuales, ya que parecía que eran tabú. Luego saltaban a las estupideces y se pasaban el rato riendo hasta que les empezaba a doler las costillas o el estómago.

Aquel día intensivo obró un cambio en Francis, el cual se empezó a preguntar por qué demonios continuaban de esa manera. Estaba claro que Arthur le agradaba, por así decirlo le tenía cierto cariño, pero ya no era amor. Ese sentimiento había resultado menos intenso que lo que él recordaba y palidecía con la complicidad, nada más que eso, que compartía con Antonio. ¿Por qué seguía viviendo con él cuando la chispa se había muerto por su parte? Si las peleas habían disminuido no había sido a causa de que hubiese abierto los ojos y se hubiera dado cuenta de que Arthur decía verdades, no. Si las discusiones no existían era porque se veía con el español a escondidas, porque estaba tan satisfecho sexual y emocionalmente que no tenía ganas de molestarse por trivialidades.

Antonio miraba el calendario en su mesa de trabajo fijamente, algo ausente. Hacía una semana y media que había empezado con aquello y él también se había dado cuenta de que Francis había cambiado desde aquel día en su casa. No era nada buena aquella situación y hacía días que lo iba pensando en cuanto se encontraba solo, sumergido en sus composiciones. Con la mano derecha cubrió sus ojos y los frotó, cansado. Seguramente se iba a enfadar y le odiaría, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de arreglarlo. Descolgó el teléfono que había en su mesa, marcó el cero para llamar fuera del edificio y luego el número de su amigo.

— Me pillas un poco ocupado ahora mismo, así que si quieres quedar lo tengo difícil por no decir imposible.

— No, no... Sólo quería hablar contigo de un tema. No voy a extenderme demasiado, lo prometo. Francis creo que no deberíamos acostarnos juntos de nuevo. Esto es un error.

— ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo de repente? ¿Has vuelto a dormir una miseria y por eso estás soltando estas locuras? —le preguntó el galo con indignación. Antonio apretó los dedos contra el cable del teléfono, acongojado por escucharle hablar de esa manera.

— He dormido bien, no se trata de eso, pero no podemos seguir así. Ha sido una semana bastante genial, el sexo es alucinante y sabes bien lo que haces. Pero ya te lo he dicho antes, quieres una relación y no te la puedo dar. Ahora mismo tienes eso con Arthur y lo estás echando por la borda sólo porque te has encaprichado conmigo. Me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más, que ya no sólo te interesan los polvos.

— Me da igual que no me puedas ofrecer nada, lo que Arthur y yo tenemos ya no significa lo mismo, yo ya no le quie-

— No digas eso. Lo haces, claro que sí. No pretendas, porque no engañas a nadie de esta manera. Hazme caso, quédate con él, descubre lo mucho que le quieres y olvídate de que alguna vez nos acostamos juntos. No soy la persona adecuada para ti, no buscamos lo mismo. Lo siento, de verdad.

Francis le estaba contestando pero él apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo colgó en el receptor. El corazón latía en su pecho con violencia y un nudo de dolor le estaba provocando ganas hasta de llorar. Había hecho bien. Lo que le había dicho era la verdad. No iba a salir con él, no podía y aún menos con Arthur pululando. No debería haber empezado con ese juego ya que con aquello había herido a Francis. Con las manos cubrió su rostro y se echó contra la mesa, desanimado. Ahora ya no tenía ganas algunas de trabajar.

* * *

 **Buenass~**

 **La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y como voy a estar un poco liada, he decidido que voy a publicar esta semana como adelanto de mi regalo para vosotros. Siento si la felicidad no ha durado mucho en el fic XDD El título hace referencia a la leyenda de Ícaro, el que quiso escapar del laberinto y voló cerca del sol y se le deshicieron las alas y cayó. Pues en este caso, Francis sería Ícaro, ha volado lejos del laberinto –su relación con Arthur- y se ha alejado demasiado al Sol – Antonio- y se ha quemado.**

 **Como siempre: si hay alguna duda, preguntadme y os contestaré siempre que no sea algo que se explique en los capítulos que faltan por venir.**

 **Ahora sí, paso a los reviews,**

 _Ali,_ **hahahaha, ¿lo siento? Bueno, es Frain, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo va a terminar la cosa. Gracias por leer y dejar review. Espero que te guste xD**

 _TotemundTabu,_ **I'm sorry ahahaha… You can say he's in love but he doesn't want to know he's in love XD So… Arthur didn't know that when he asked him to do it for him he awoke the beast xDDD I'm so happy that I inspired you for more Frain plots. I'm really looking forward to it :D –hugs-**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **Bueno, no sé hasta qué punto viene el salseo pero… De alguna manera sí, supongo xDD. A mí tampoco me gusta lo de pasearme por casas ajenas, supongo que por eso le di ese tic mío XD Espero que te guste el capítulo. Bueno, no tengo una fecha concreta de actualización, la verdad… Suelo esperar a review, al menos 3-4, si no vienen y pasa mucho tiempo actualizo. O actualizo si algún review me motiva y todo eso. Me debe dar la inspiración y la motivación, porque de otra manera tengo muchísimo trabajo y siempre voy de culo. Así que, realmente, no importa cuándo lleguen los reviews, se aprecia lo mismo un review que llega en 0,01 segundos que uno que llega en semanas xD.**

 _IScar_ _ **,**_ **yo creo que aunque Arthur está para sembrar la discordia y acabar siendo el personaje al que le tengamos cierta manía, porque interfiere en la OTP, lo que le está pidiendo no es tan raro. Él ha dejado un piso que está pagando sólo por intentar arreglar lo suyo, porque Francis no quiso abandonar su apartamento. Le está pidiendo que no se acerque a ese amigo porque el susodicho le mira con otros ojos XD Si lo piensas fríamente, tampoco es tan malo. Si me aplicas pena capital, entonces no vas a ver el fin del fic porque estaré muerta y no podré actualizar :( Espero que te guste el capítulo~**

 _Nanda18,_ **como he dicho antes en otra respuesta. No importa cuándo llegue el review, se aprecian lo mismo los reviews que llegan pronto como los que llegan tarde xD No voy a sentirme culpable por ser mala influencia, lo siento uwu. Aunque nos fastidie porque interfiere en la OTP, lo que le pide Arthur tampoco es tan loco XD Tenía ganas de un empleo que fuera bastante alucinante y, la verdad, como está tan happy en este fic le podía imaginar con la guitarra. Así que pensé: profesiones relacionadas con la música y me saltó compositor pronto a la cabeza. Por eso le di este trabajo y, al final, me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho la idea XD Por ahora no he dejado ninguna historia a medias de Hetalia y, sinceramente, con lo mucho que adoro el Frain, no creo que dejara una a medias. La terminaría y desaparecería en vez de desaparecer sin más. Saludoss. Gracias por encontrar el momento para dejar review**

 **Esto es todo por esta vez,**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Miruru.**


	7. Separación

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 07 - Separación**

Si algo, se consideraba era independiente. Como sus padres se habían pasado parte de su infancia decidiendo cuál iba a ser su próximo destino, Francis había encontrado la manera de estar entretenido gran parte de su tiempo. Cuando creció, eso se extrapoló en una nula dependencia hacia el mundo, por mucho que le importara. En cambio, todo eso se había convertido en cosa del pasado.

Dos míseros días habían transcurrido desde que Antonio le había llamado para decirle que aquella aventura que tenían se terminaba y ya parecían una eternidad. En un principio chilló al teléfono, aunque el hispano ya no se encontraba al otro lado, luego entró en una especie de fase de aceptación que duró desde las dos del mediodía hasta las seis de la tarde y, entonces, empezó a negarlo todo. ¿Por qué? Habían pasado unos días maravillosos. Antonio también los había disfrutado, lo había notado. ¿Entonces por qué demonios había actuado así de repente?

Vale, en el fondo su actitud había cambiado y quizás miraba a Antonio con otros ojos, de otra forma que por mucho que lo intentara no podía controlar. Aunque él no quisiera una relación y de alguna forma Francis estuviera conforme, no era capaz de detener ese sentimiento que había ido creciendo tras los días que habían pasado juntos. No quería a Arthur, quizás hacía ya algún mes que ese amor se había ido difuminando hasta quedar en una especie de cariño que puedes experimentar, incluso, por un vecino al que ves cada día y con el que charlas un poco. Ahora mismo sentía amor por alguien y Antonio parecía saber bien que se canalizaba hacia él.

Por un momento había pensado que quizás el problema era que temía ese sentimiento, que, ante todo, quería limitarse al sexo, ése del que había disfrutado ya con Lovino, y además mantener aquella amistad profunda, casi fraternal, que habían desarrollado. Dicha conclusión le dejó un hueco en el estómago y, rápidamente, negó la posibilidad de aquella realidad como verdadera con tal de no experimentar ni por un segundo más la desagradable sensación.

Tras días en los que a duras penas escapaba de sus propios pensamientos, decidió que no extraería ninguna conclusión definitiva él solo y, por tanto, el jueves cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Antonio.

El español había pasado esos días ocupado con mil cosas. Entraba en su oficina cuando el sol reinaba el cielo, amarillo pálido, y salía cuando caía con un naranja rojizo. Sus compañeros de trabajo se hallaban sorprendidos ya que parecía haber abandonado aquellos nefastos horarios que había hecho hasta el momento, entrando a horas intempestivas y trabajando en un entorno oscuro y vacío a la luz de una lámpara de escritorio que arrojaba un círculo blanco sobre la madera. Beatriz, la relaciones públicas de la compañía, le había preguntado acerca de qué había obrado ese maravilloso cambio y Antonio no dudó ni un momento en responder:

— Estaba viéndome con alguien y lo hemos dejado. Trabajando evito encontrarme con esa persona.

Eran las seis y diez cuando empezaba a recoger sus cosas. Quien dice recoger, dice dejarlo todo más o menos ordenado para que nadie pasara al día siguiente por su lado para decirle que su mesa parecía un vertedero. En sus orejas llevaba unos auriculares diminutos, blancos, el cable de los cuales serpenteaba hasta unirse en uno solo que descendía hasta meterse en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Había guardado la última demo en su teléfono para poder evaluar qué partes sobraban o qué partes faltaban, cuando de repente la música se detuvo y lo sintió vibrar contra su muslo. Dejó los papeles a un lado de la mesa, alineados, y llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo. Esta vez miró la pantalla y allí vio aquella foto de Francis, con la boca abierta a medio camino de decirle algo. Se trataba de la instantánea que le había echado el primer día que hablaron.

Por un momento pensó en colgar. Su dedo levitó entre el botón de responder la llamada y el de colgar. Tardó tanto tiempo en decidirse que, de repente, la vibración cesó y la iluminación del teléfono se esfumó. No tuvo tiempo ni de aliviarse cuando, de nuevo, volvió a temblar en su mano. De nuevo se trataba de Francis y eso ya le extrañó más. Normalmente, cuando le llamaba, tardaba más tiempo entre una y otra, pero ahora había sido tan seguido que le daba la sensación de urgencia. Descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿Sí?

— Antonio, no me cuelgues. Soy Francis. Mira, sé que dijiste que no buscamos lo mismo, que no eres la persona adecuada, pero necesito que vengas a casa. Tengo que hablar contigo directamente y es sobre un tema serio.

— ¿No puede ser por teléfono? —le pregunto el hispano después de un silencio de algunos segundos durante el cual estuvo con la vista fija en el portátil que descansaba cerrado, con una luz intermitente amarilla que recordaba al usuario que seguía encendido.

— Se trata de un tema serio, no quiero hablarlo por teléfono. Necesito que vengas, por favor. No te lo pediría de esta manera si no fuese importante.

— Está bien, dame unos minutos y estoy allí —sentenció tras un suspiro.

Escuchó que le agradecía y se despidió de él. Cogió su cartera, las llaves de casa y salió del edificio en el cual trabajaba. A esas horas había bastante movimiento de gente por la calle y el metro. Todos, hombres y mujeres, salían de sus empleos y se dirigían hacia casa o al bar para encontrarse con algunos conocidos. Le dio rabia el hecho de que, mientras se encontraba en el convoy, cercano a la puerta, esperando a llegar a Diagonal, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado. El tono de Francis había sonado extraño. ¿Y si le había sucedido alguna cosa? ¿Podría él ayudarle? Que hubiera dicho que no fuese el indicado para él no quería decir que no le importara como amigo. Quería su bienestar, eso seguro.

Se apeó y paseó por la avenida Diagonal hasta llegar al cruce con calle Aribau. Una vez ahí, subió por ésta hasta que, minutos después, estuvo delante del bloque en el cual el francés habitaba con su novio. No tuvo que llamar al interfono porque, en ese instante, uno de los vecinos salía y le aguantó la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Era un movimiento descuidado por su parte, pero a Antonio le había sido útil.

Presionó el botón que accionó el timbre y esperó pacientemente hasta que pudo escuchar el mecanismo de la puerta desencajándose del marco, permitiendo la obertura de la misma. Los ojos de Francis le recibieron directamente y en ellos pudo leer cansancio y algo de tristeza. No sabía si lo estaba imaginando, pero alimentó la paranoia de que no estaba bien, de que algo había sucedido.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza y, casi de inmediato, se sintió una terrible persona por ello. Por un momento, pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiese sucedido algo a Arthur. Podría haber sido víctima de un accidente o un ataque inesperado y, aunque intentó ocultárselo a sí mismo, sabía que durante una décima de segundo se había alegrado. El rubio no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, así que no le quedó más remedio que adentrarse en ese piso que tan bien conocía.

Caminaron por el pasillo en un silencio incómodo, pero no habían llegado al salón cuando Francis se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Antonio. En ese momento, viendo su expresión, se dio cuenta de que el francés no le había llamado para hablar de algún problema, ajeno a ellos, quería comentar lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían mantenido una conversación. Verse engañado no le dejó muy feliz y Bonnefoy se percató ipso facto.

— Escúchame, sé que te he mentido para que vinieras aquí, pero no veía otra forma de lograrlo. Quiero que me perdones por eso, pero también que esperes y me escuches.

— Me has engañado y, como un estúpido, me estaba preocupando por ti, por si te había ocurrido algo —replicó Antonio serio, ofendido.

— Lo siento, de verdad que lo lamento. No pretendía que te preocuparas, sólo que vinieras. He sido muy egoísta y te pediré perdón las veces que haga falta —dijo Francis al mismo tiempo que estrechaba sus manos entre las propias, asegurándose que no se iba a ir hacia la puerta hecho una furia—. De verdad que necesito que me expliques qué ha pasado de repente. No entiendo que un día estemos perfectos y que, al siguiente, me digas esas cosas que me dijiste por teléfono. Quiero saber qué ha cambiado, porque no lo sé.

— No es que haya cambiado nada en mí, tú lo has hecho. Se te nota, Francis, que cada vez te estás volcando más en lo que compartimos y eso no es lo mejor que podrías hacer. Cuando empezamos con el sexo nunca lo hablamos, pero ya de antes sabías que yo no tengo intención de comprometerme con nadie. No es por ti, no puedo darle a nadie lo que busca. No deseo atarme, no busco crear lazos emocionales. Por eso el sexo sin compromiso es la mejor baza y deberías de haberlo sabido cuando empezamos a usar la misma cama ocasionalmente.

— Si me estás diciendo esto porque crees que quiero a Arthur, porque crees que aún quiero casarme con él y formar una familia a su lado...

— Otra vez no, te lo pido. Francis, no vuelvas con esa cancioncilla de nuevo. Te lo dije cuando hablamos por teléfono, que no quiero que lo digas. No va a cambiar nada —replicó exasperado. Desvió su mirada verde hacia una de las paredes pero, aún así, no fue del todo capaz de apartar las manos del agarre del francés. Y no es que fuera porque no tuviera fuerza, porque Francis le asiera tan estrechamente que no pudiera liberarse, era más bien que algo en él no deseaba que lo hiciera.

— No quiero a Arthur —sentenció, sin importarle que Antonio no anhelara oírlo. Él debía decirlo, necesitaba que lo escuchara porque, en el fondo, deseaba que eso hiciera que las cosas mejoraran automáticamente. No obstante, lo único que logró fue que el de cabellos castaños le mirara—. En algún momento, ni me he dado cuenta de ello, ha pasado a ser algo así como un amigo, como alguien a quien le tienes cariño pero al que, en el fondo, no amas. No le deseo, de ninguna de las maneras.

— ¿Entonces qué haces con él? —preguntó el hispano.

— Estoy buscando la manera de decírselo e intento primero aclarar las cosas contigo. Porque tú me importas, Antonio. No quiero que me digas que somos incompatibles, o que no eres lo que me conviene. Actualmente no tienes potestad alguna para decirme eso porque mi mente y mi corazón han tomado su decisión.

— Te estás equivocando, Francis. ¿Por qué pareces dispuesto a tirar por la borda una relación que te ha dado alegrías por alguien que te está diciendo que no quiere nada contigo y que sólo disfruta del sexo? ¿Es que no tienes nada en esa cabeza? Toma la opción inteligente, busca el amor de nuevo, porque es posible reencontrarlo entre el cariño.

— Mira, me da igual que ahora no quieras una relación. Bueno... No, no me da igual, pero creo que puedo pasar una temporada tal y como estábamos hasta ahora. Pero tú sientes algo, sientes algo que se asemeja a lo que yo siento. Lo sé.

— Te equivocas de nuevo.

— No, no lo hago —dijo Francis decidido, acercándose hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a escasos centímetros y podían sentir la presencia del cuerpo del otro, el calor que desprendía inclusive—. Puede que no desees nada conmigo, incluso que no me quieras, pero sé seguro que hay algo dentro de ese corazón que ahora pretende ser helado y que ese algo tiene mi nombre. ¿Acaso puedes mirarme a los ojos y decir que cuando te acuestas conmigo sientes lo mismo que cuando te acostabas con Lovino? —esperó y vio que el de ojos verdes ni despegaba los labios para intentar contestar—. No, claro que no...

El brazo derecho del francés rodeó la cintura del español, atrayéndolo suavemente contra su cuerpo, de forma sensual, mientras sus ojos seguían aquella moción. Antonio mimetizó el gesto del hombre que tenía delante y luego, lentamente, fue subiendo la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Francis. En su pecho el corazón latía ahora a un ritmo acelerado mientras el perfume del galo, dulce aunque al mismo tiempo masculino, se le metía en la pituitaria. Sintió la mano del rubio subir por su espalda, sin acelerarse demasiado, avanzando por su piel, conquistándola con el simple roce.

— Estoy seguro de que Lovino no te ha escuchado jadear como yo lo he hecho, no ha sentido cómo tu cuerpo se estremecía, ni ha visto que cuando el placer es demasiado intenso arqueas tu espalda sin proponértelo. Él no ha sido testigo de cómo tu cuerpo se tensa cuando el ritmo es tan rápido que nuestras pieles, chocando, suenan estridentemente, ni de cómo, al mismo tiempo, clama por más, por que siga. Él no ha presenciado la cara que se te queda después de un orgasmo intenso, de cómo tu mirada brillante perdida se mueve por las diferentes cosas que hay en la habitación mientras respiras intentando recuperarte. Nada de eso lo ha experimentado, porque el sexo que tú y yo tenemos cuando nos encontramos no es nada a lo que tú o yo hayamos vivido antes. Ese chiquillo no ha visto tu potencial, tu pasión, tu deseo hambriento que crece hasta el punto en que temo que vaya a devorarnos a ambos. Lo sé y, por mucho que me lo digas, no me vas a hacer creer lo contrario.

Le costó tragar la saliva después de haber escuchado todo aquello que Francis había dicho. Había una parte dentro de él que deseaba empujarle y salir corriendo por la puerta para nunca volver, pero luego había otra que le mantenía ahí quieto, observándole con una expresión neutra. Respiró hondo para encontrar el arranque que le permitiera continuar ya que, al parecer, el rubio no tenía de momento nada más que añadir y consideraba que Antonio debía decir algo.

— Pecas de ególatra, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué demonios estás tan seguro de todo eso que has dicho, de que nadie me ha hecho disfrutar como tú lo has hecho? ¿Cómo estás tan determinado? ¿Por qué piensas que nadie me ha visto de esa manera en que tú dices que me has visto?

La mano izquierda del rubio se levantó y se fue hacia el mentón del español. Apoyó el dedo índice, horizontalmente, contra éste y de le obligó a elevar su rostro hasta que sus labios casi rozaban. Aguantó el aliento mientras se perdía en aquel océano que había en los orbes del galo, esperando su respuesta y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo un beso. No sabía cuál iba a llegar antes y no sabía cuál prefería.

— Porque si lo hubieran visto, entonces no te hubiesen dejado marchar.

— Esto no es una buena idea, Francis... —le dijo Antonio después de dejar un silencio de segundos, intentando que la voz de la razón mandara en su cerebro, el cual empezaba a estar dominado por las acciones del galo.

— Me da igual que no sea una buena idea, me da igual que ahora no me puedas dar una relación, me da igual que el mundo pueda creer que somos lo peor. Ahora mismo, lo único que me importa es que quiero estar contigo, que quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, quiero notar tu piel contra la mía y también que yo sea lo único en lo que puedas pensar durante un buen rato. Y después de dejarte todo esto claro, te anuncio que voy a besarte. Voy a darte el mejor beso que te puedo dar y, si no te produce nada, ni un cosquilleo en el estómago, si te deja frío que acaricie tu espalda y no te importa ni un poco que mi entrepierna esté rozando contra la tuya, entonces me apartes. No volveré a molestarte si lo haces, no te llamaré ni te saludaré si te veo por la calle. Pero sé que me deseas, Antonio. Sé honesto por una vez...

Tal y como lo había anunciado, el beso llegó y, aún así, se las apañó para pillarle por sorpresa. Entreabrió sus labios y pronto la lengua del francés estaba rozando contra la suya. En su cerebro buscaba la sobriedad, la calma para poder negar que hubiera sentido algo, que su cuerpo se hubiera estremecido con esas caricias sobre su espalda que descendieron hasta que sus dedos aferraron su trasero con lo que podría hasta denominarse posesividad.

Parecía sencillo, no obstante, Antonio contaba con un gran defecto: se dejaba llevar demasiado por el corazón, por el sentimiento y la pasión. Por eso mismo, no le pudo empujar. En vez de eso, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del francés y correspondió a su beso con un deseo que había intentado esconder a toda costa. Se apretó contra él y le fue empujando hasta que chocaron contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Abandonaron los labios del otro, jadeando silenciosamente por el aire que les había empezado a faltar, se miraron a los ojos medio segundo y volvieron a buscar sus labios, ahora brevemente, intercalándolos con besos sobre sus cuellos, sus mejillas, mentones y en el área próxima a sus orejas.

Las manos de Antonio descendieron y fueron acariciando el torso, desabrochando de paso los botones de su camisa. Cuando llegaron al bajo de la misma, una se quedó apartando la tela para descubrir su pecho y la otra bajó un poco más para tocar su entrepierna y arrancarle un jadeo pesado. Mientras le seguían provocando de aquella manera, Francis estiró un brazo y abrió la puerta que quedaba a su lado. Entonces, asió a Antonio, le hizo dar la vuelta y fue empujándole mientras atacaba su cuello, forzándole a mirar hacia arriba y caminar de espaldas. Con paciencia, le fue guiando hasta quedar cerca de la cama, cesó los constantes ataques contra su cuello, durante los cuales había marcado su piel tostada, y se puso a quitarle la ropa con ansia. No era el único, el hispano dejó atrás el pudor o recato que hubiese experimentado con anterioridad y, en poco, le había dejado desnudo.

Antes de que el español pudiera estirar la mano para alcanzar el miembro del galo, éste había puesto sus manos sobre sus hombros y le había empujado con fuerza. No pudo evitar caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama, gesto que fue aprovechado por Francis para agarrar una de sus piernas y levantársela para abrirse hueco entre ellas, echándose sobre él. Estiró la mano y abrió uno de los cajones, en el cual metió la mano, a tientas, para sacar de él un tubito de lubricante, el cual destapó mientras sus bocas peleaban por dirigir aquella danza frenética. En ese instante, nada les importaba más que el contacto físico, que la necesidad de satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas. No podía evitar ser víctima de un tirón de excitación con sólo notar cómo el interior de Antonio rodeaba sus dedos o la manera en que a veces se estremecía, incapaz de contener todo lo que experimentaba.

Antonio había subido a una nube de placer de la cual ahora mismo no deseaba bajar. La forma en que Francis le miraba, cómo sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo y no buscaban otra cosa que no fuera que el estremecerle, le dejaba completamente atontado. No quería que el momento se acabara, sólo codiciaba más y más de ese hombre al que tenía en frente. Gruño con desagrado cuando se apartó de él por completo y pudo escuchar que su amante suspiraba resignado.

— Voy a por un condón, deja de quejarte —le dijo a disgusto el galo. Si se pensaba que a él le hacía gracia apartarse para ponerse la maldita gomita es que estaba muy equivocado.

Entonces, antes de poder alcanzar la mesita de noche, Francis fue abatido contra la cama de manera inesperada. De repente tenía a Antonio encima, mirándole con los ojos brillantes de la excitación más pura que pudiera existir. Él le observó, sorprendido por ese cambio de posición y aún más cuando vio que descendía y se agazapaba cerca de su miembro. Gimió, débil, cuando sintió el primer lametón, desde la base hasta la punta. No hubiera imaginado que el español iba a terminar encima de él, realizándole una deliciosa felación que tampoco se había prolongado demasiado puesto que su objetivo había sido humedecerlo por completo. Antonio no quería condones, puesto que no pretendía perder el tiempo, sólo le quería dentro de su cuerpo de una maldita vez. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y con una mano guió el miembro erecto hacia su entrada. No hubo provocación, ni amagos, fue bajando sobre él, lentamente, acostumbrándose a aquella intrusión, sin apartar sus ojos verdes iridiscentes de él.

Francis no había visto en su vida algo más erótico y tuvo que dejar de observarle durante un segundo porque, tanto pensarlo, le estaba haciendo sentir cerca del final. Cuando se relajó un poco, clavó sus ojos en él y sus manos acariciaron su espalda, animándole a continuar, mimándole por lo que estaba haciendo por él. Ni podía compararse con cómo había sido el hacerlo con condón. Sin él, podía notar cada irregularidad de sus entrañas, el calor intenso de éstas y cada pequeña contracción.

Tardaron unos minutos en dejar atrás el ritmo lento debido a la incomodidad, que obligaban a hacer aquellas pequeñas paradas y que, además, le servían para asimilar el ángulo con el cual debía moverse. Pero una vez todo aquello quedó atrás, Antonio empezó a agitar su cadera con contundencia, con rapidez, sobre el miembro, sacándolo un trozo para luego meterle con fuerza de nuevo. Sus labios, entreabiertos, soltaban suspiros y a ratos pronunciaban aquellos gemidos que le destrozaban el cerebro a su acompañante y le provocaban tirones en su entrepierna que le costaban controlar. Golpeó aquellas nalgas, sólo por el placer de escuchar cómo sonaban, por el gusto de oír que incluso eso provocaba un jadeo o gemido en el español. Le estaban quedando rojas, pero a ninguno de los dos aquello le preocupaba demasiado.

El ritmo era bueno, pero insuficiente, así que Francis tomó el control, apretó cada nalga entre sus manos hasta que sus dedos quedaron marcados, convirtiéndolas en su tesoro, en lo más precioso que hubiera tenido en la palma de las mismas, apretó los talones contra el colchón y se empujó hacia arriba, metiéndose rápido y profundo en su cuerpo. No le dio descanso, continuó arremetiendo a una velocidad mayor que la anterior mientras Antonio gemía, estático, dejando que le penetrara con toda la violencia que deseara. Bonnefoy no se encontraba mucho mejor y su voz se fue haciendo audible, llamándole, preguntándole si le gustaba porque quería escuchar la voz descompuesta del que en ese mismo instante era su único amante, el mejor que pudiera tener. Empujó hacia arriba y se detuvo. Antonio había apretado los párpados y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del rubio, mientras trataba de contener su voz. Estaba presionando con la punta su próstata y el placer que le atormentaba en ese momento no se podía describir.

De repente escucharon que algo caía contra el suelo. Fue un golpe seco y que les desconcertó por completo ya que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada para que se produjera. Francis bajó la cadera y se incorporó un poco para ver qué había sido eso. Antonio ladeó el rostro, intentando ver detrás de él para averiguar qué demonios se había caído. Entonces descubrieron que lo que había impactado contra el suelo había sido un maletín y que quien lo había dejado caer había sido Arthur Kirkland, que les miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hasta hacía escasos segundos habían padecido un calor tórrido que les había hecho sudar pero, en ese mismo momento, dicha calidez se había desvanecido y se sentían fríos, tensos. La excitación desapareció y dio paso a una mezcla de culpa y de miedo. Antonio se movió finalmente, apartándose de Francis, sacándole de su interior sin cuidado alguno, y saltó de la cama para coger su ropa.

Arthur Kirkland sabía que algo iba mal en su relación pero no había sabido ver de qué se trataba. Habían pasado de estar discutiendo a, de repente, una cordialidad extraña. Francis había tenido un comportamiento irascible hasta que, de repente, se había vuelto el señor sonrisas y un aura de felicidad le rodeaba. Lo había intentado ignorar, pero en su trabajo le habían dicho acertadamente que era muy sospechoso. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de mirar la lista de llamadas de su teléfono móvil, pero no pudo hacerlo porque le parecía ridículo. Sin embargo, aquel día tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Regresó pronto a casa mientras él mismo pensaba que era estúpido y que esa paranoia le iba a dejar en ridículo. No obstante, si eso ocurría, siempre podría invitarle a cenar a algún sitio y justificar su temprana presencia en casa diciéndole que le echaba de menos. No era típico en él decir esas cursilerías, pero al menos dejaría al francés contento. Entonces entró en la casa y escuchó un ruido. Primero pensó en ladrones pero pronto oyó algo similar a un gemido. Los pasos lentos se fueron tornando más silenciosos a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo y los gemidos y el ruido de la cama, sometida a un movimiento constante, se hacía más fuerte. Entonces les había visto y el maletín se le había resbalado de entre los dedos.

Miró a Francis, que parecía estar arrepentido y al mismo tiempo aterrorizado. Su miembro aún permanecía erecto y, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, se tapó rápidamente con un cojín. Luego sus ojos verdes se fueron hacia el otro hombre, ese que ya terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones y que corría a ponerse una camisa. Entonces sus puños se apretaron y su gesto de indiferencia se tornó uno de rabia. Ese español era el culpable y no pensaba perdonarle. Se fue hacia él con grandes zancadas y Francis supo que no auguraba nada bueno. Se levantó rápido, intentando detenerle, pero no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo antes de que Arthur posara una mano en su hombro, le hiciera virar y le propinara un puñetazo tan fuerte que el francés juraría que había hecho crujir la mandíbula del hispano. Se detuvo atónito, preguntándose si estaría bien después de encajar semejante golpe.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio enfocaron al inglés, mirándole sin expresión alguna, simplemente con los ojos un poco más abiertos debido al shock por haber sido víctima de tal ataque. Aunque Arthur no estaba bien, dejar marcada esa cara estúpida le había hecho sonreírle con sorna. Fue capaz de ver furia en los ojos del español durante medio segundo, justo antes de que le lloviera un derechazo que le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Francis abandonó la cama de una vez por todas, sintiéndose gilipollas por no haberlo hecho antes. Se interpuso entre los dos y miró primero a Antonio. Éste tenía una marca roja en la mejilla y un corte en el labio que sangraba y que pronto se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Luego miró a Arthur que se encontraba más o menos de la misma manera.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No os vais a pelear en mi casa!

— ¡Ése que se vaya de aquí! ¡No pinta nada y quiero que se marche o te juro por Dios que agarraré por los pelos y le tiraré por el balcón si es necesario! —gritó Arthur fuera de sus casillas—. ¡Y tú no creas que te has salvado, rana hija de puta! ¡Te lo dije!

Antonio y Francis se miraron por un momento y el primero le hizo un gesto de que después le llamaría. No iba a quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo y menos cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Francis tenía que afrontarlo solo y lo lamentaba. Escuchó la voz de Arthur por todo lo alto, insultándole mientras se retiraba, diciéndole que como se lo volviera a cruzar por su camino, apretaría el acelerador y se lo llevaría por delante sin dudarlo. De no ser porque Francis le dirigió una mirada severa, Antonio se hubiese ido a por él para volver a pegarle. Se puso la chaqueta cuando salió a la calle y se la abrochó. Para rematarlo, no habían podido terminar el polvo en condiciones y le dolía toda la cara. Se podía decir que ése no había sido su mejor día.

* * *

La ruptura fue todo lo mal que se podría esperar dadas las circunstancias en las que sobrevino. Arthur estaba fuera de sí después de haber pillado a su novio con el que había insistido repetidamente que sólo era su mejor amigo. A ratos le gritaba e insultaba, cosa a la que Francis no respondía, a no ser que se propasara y él tuviese algo que añadir acerca de partes que el inglés omitía convenientemente. Fue una conversación larga y bastante incómoda.

Antonio le había llamado hacia las ocho de la tarde, cuando se encontraban hablando de devolver las cosas al piso de Arthur en un día, sin que a éste le importara que fuese un viernes y que Francis tuviera que trabajar. En ese instante, miró al teléfono y luego al inglés. Éste le estaba observando con enfado, retándole a cogerlo si tenía cojones. No quería perderlos, así que ignoró la llamada hasta ésta que se detuvo sola.

Ese día no le había podido decir absolutamente nada, ya que cuando se quedó a solas en su piso se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente. Además era tarde y no sabía si Antonio ya dormía. El viernes se le escurrió entre las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre la mudanza de Arthur y el trabajo en la floristería. Fue a partir de ese momento que empezó a irle detrás al español, tratando de dar con él. El fin de semana fue imposible localizarle y no se lo encontró, aunque estuvo merodeando cerca de su piso. Durante el lunes, martes y miércoles sí que obtuvo alguna respuesta pero básicamente le comunicaban que estaba ocupado y que, en cuanto pudiera, quedarían.

No tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera verdad. Empezó a pensar que le estaba esquivando por algún motivo y que estaba enfadado por lo que había tardado en contactar con él cuando le dijo que ese mismo jueves le iba a llamar. ¿Y si le había esperado hasta la madrugada? Bueno, aquel sería un motivo para darle esquinazo. Se planteó el ir a su piso en más de una ocasión y se había quedado mirando el enlace con la línea roja en Plaza Catalunya, pero nunca se decidió. Le daría más tiempo y, si no se relajaba, entonces iría a donde hiciera falta con tal de que le escuchara. No quería tampoco ser un pesado, detrás de él como un perrito.

El jueves por la noche se encontraba viendo la televisión, una de esas series españolas que no le mataban pero que iban bien para pasar el tiempo, cuando de repente su teléfono pitó y vibró al mismo tiempo, avisándole del nuevo mensaje que acababa de entrar. Despegó los ojos de la caja tonta y agarró el móvil para ver quién le había enviado algo. Como fuese Lovino con otro chiste verde, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. El chaval hacía ya unas semanas que no mojaba y se notaba que no estaba en su mejor momento y que su centro de razonamiento principal había dejado de ser su cerebro.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa ver que el contacto que le había hablado no había sido otro que Antonio. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje y lo leyó frenético, ansioso por saber qué quería decirle después de permanecer una semana en un silencio que le inquietaba.

«Siento haber estado tan distraído esta semana. ¿Quieres quedar mañana por la noche en el bar de Elisabeth? Quiero escuchar cómo te fue con el inglés y, de paso, tengo algo que comentarte. Puedo quedar a las ocho, ¿te va bien?»

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el mensaje, pensando si tenía algo que hacer. Lo bueno de la soltería era que sus compromisos sociales después de las ocho se habían volatilizado y ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera. Le contestó que allí estaría y se levantó para prepararse algo de cenar. Durante el viernes estuvo inquieto, nervioso por encontrarse con el español. Iba a decirle que estaba libre, iba a mirarle y a esperar que captara el mensaje. Le gustaría quedar con él y salir por ahí, más en plan romántico. No habían de formalizar nada, ni ponerle un nombre a lo que tuvieran, sólo deseaba que viera lo que podían llegar ser.

A las tres, cerraron la tienda y él fue a tomar el ferrocarril que le dejaba más cerca de casa. Una vez allí, recogió todo, se dio una ducha y estuvo un buen rato decidiendo qué ropa se iba a poner. Al salir de nuevo a la calle ya había oscurecido y, sin perder ni un minuto, puso rumbo a la cafetería. Esperó en la puerta hasta que le vio llegar, a lo lejos. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, centrado. Francis sonrió con resignación y, cuando por fin le miró, su gesto se suavizó, tornándose amistoso.

— ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? —preguntó Antonio cuando estuvo frente a él.

— Qué va. Te lo creas o no, hace poco que he llegado. Ya empiezo a saber lo que tardas, así que calculo mi tiempo de salida en base al mismo.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del centro del bar. El hispano se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre la silla y le dijo que iba a ir a por los cafés. Francis terminó de acomodar sus cosas y le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa que no se le iba. Examinó su vestimenta, los pantalones de algodón verde que se le pegaban a la figura y esa camisa negra que llevaba dos botones desabrochados en la parte superior. Sus ojos delinearon su espalda y fueron descendiendo hasta encontrar ese trasero prieto, el cual asomaba tímidamente por el bajo de la camisa. Ladeó el rostro instantáneamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Antonio ya regresaba con los dos cafés en las manos. Los dejó en la mesa, asió la silla y se acercó más a la madera. Aproximó la taza, cogió un sobrecito de azúcar, lo abrió y lo vertió en la misma. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos verdes le volvieron a enfocar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue el otro día? Te seré sincero, me quedé un poco preocupado.

Había algo raro y no sabía decir lo que era. Antonio lucía más serio, más apagado que de costumbre, y eso no le pintaba bien. Decidió que, por el momento, le iba a seguir el rollo y que si veía que la cosa no cambiaba, entonces le preguntaría qué le sucedía.

— Pues todo lo mal que podría haber ido, claro está. Le pedí perdón, pero no fue con la intención de recuperar cualquier cosa que hubiésemos podido tener, eso se sabía incluso sin haberlo dicho. Estuvo preguntándome que desde cuándo le había engañado y me reclamó que no hubiera tenido los cojones de decírselo. Se puso hecho una furia y dijo cosas de ti que no voy a repetir. Pero, para que conste, añadiré que te defendí y le advertí que vigilara su boca. Bueno, luego ya salió con eso de que no pensaba pasar un segundo más a mi lado y que quería sus cosas. Entonces intenté aconsejarle que contratara a alguien, pero él insistía en que yo le había sacado de su casa y que yo iba a llevarle las cosas, aunque tuviera que estar hasta la madrugada cargando cajas.

— Bueno, algo de razón tiene, el idiota —murmuró el español tras tomar un pequeño sorbo de café. La taza aún rozaba sus labios y su voz sonó extraña al vibrar contra el agua de la bebida.

— En ese momento fue cuando me llamaste, así que perdona por no haberlo cogido. El viernes se me fue volando con todo eso. Pero, al menos, le he dejado todas las cosas en su casa y no deberíamos tener ningún motivo para volver a vernos a no ser que se trate de algo accidental.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? —preguntó.

— ¿Yo? Sorprendentemente bien. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero vivir con Arthur era como estar acarreando todo el rato con el peso de la culpa. Ahora que ya no tengo que fingir, que no le he de ocultar algo tan importante a nadie, me siento ligero y bastante contento. Aunque me gustaría que tuvieras claro que quiero seguir quedando contigo y, a poder ser, me gustaría que algunos encuentros fuesen más románticos.

— Francis...

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! No estoy pidiendo una relación, sólo quiero que veas lo que puede ser para que te des cuenta de que, quizás, sí puedes tener una relación seria. Si ves que no, entonces no te forzaré. Pero al menos tienes que experimentar lo que puede ser, cómo te puedo tratar y entonces decidir con una base sólida.

— No puede ser, Francis. No puede pasar.

— ¡Pero...! —empezó lastimeramente el galo.

— En una semana me voy —interrumpió Antonio. Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso, incapaz de digerir esa información repentina.

— ¿Te vas? ¿Vacaciones o algo por el estilo? Pero volverás, ¿no?

— No lo sé seguro. Me voy a Estados Unidos, así que todo eso que me has dicho no creo que vaya a poder ser... —murmuró con culpabilidad.

El galo necesitaba tiempo para procesar esa información así que no pudo contestar nada de buenas a primeras. En un instante se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todo debía de ser una broma pesada que él no comprendía porque era francés y no tenía el mismo sentido del humor que los españoles. Pero si miraba a Antonio, el cual seguía con la cabeza gacha, no veía más que arrepentimiento y algo que parecía pena, así que no había duda de que aquello era cierto. Frunció el ceño, pero su rostro no mostraba enfado.

— No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué tan de repente? Deberías cancelar ese vuelo. Seguro que por pronta anulación no te cargan nada y te devuelven el dinero.

— Estoy seguro de que no me devolverían nada, Francis. No lo he decidido en un impulso, de la noche a la mañana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes esto? —le preguntó serio.

— El día en que viniste a casa para decirme que Arthur te había dicho de volver fue cuando empecé a buscar los vuelos.

Se hizo un silencio denso en el que Francis se puso a observar su café. El hispano esperaba pacientemente, temiendo que su reacción aún no hubiese llegado y que no tardara demasiado en hacerlo. El ceño del rubio se fue frunciendo y las comisuras de la boca descendieron levemente, dándole un aspecto enfadado. Levantó el rostro y le encaró, con casi furia. Verle de esa manera le dejó un pellizco en el pecho.

— Así que hace semanas que sabías que te ibas a ir y, aún así, no me detuviste ni una sola vez. La primera aún vale, porque creo que, de alguna manera, ninguno de los dos la esperábamos, ¿pero qué me dices de las demás? Estabas conmigo, de esa manera, aún sabiendo que te ibas a marchar en semanas.

— Te dije muchas veces que aquello no estaba bien. Te he repetido en muchas ocasiones que no puedo darte lo que quieres y que no soy la persona idónea para ti. Pero aún así eres tan insistente...

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a jugar conmigo? —le dijo fríamente.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Jugar contigo? Espera, yo no... —empezó Antonio, pero no pudo continuar porque la voz del rubio pisó la suya y le impidió continuar explicándose.

— ¿Tú no...? Lo único que buscabas era el sexo y te daba igual destrozar mi relación o hacerme daño, está claro. Porque sí, me lo dijiste, pero luego nunca te negaste en rotundo. Sólo buscabas el contacto físico porque dejaste a Lovino y de repente echabas de menos el sexo.

El español se levantó y Francis pensó que iba a darse la vuelta y marcharse del local. No obstante, Antonio asió la silla, la elevó para no arrastrarla y la llevó hasta que estuvo al lado del francés. A continuación, la dejó descansar sobre el suelo y se sentó sobre ella. Con aire sosegado, le puso una mano sobre el brazo para que se callara, para que detuviera toda aquella verborrea incontrolable que le había dado en un momento. Aunque seguía molesto, convencido de que lo que había estado viviendo los últimos días sólo se basaba en lo físico y que sólo Francis se había preocupado por lo emocional, se quedó quieto y le escuchó.

— Me gusta mucho estar contigo, créeme. No sólo como amigos, también cuando nos hemos acostado juntos. Pero aún con todo eso... —se apresuró a añadir viendo que el francés abría la boca para replicar algo. Esa nueva frase le cortó las alas y juntó los labios—. No puedo tener nada más que una simple amistad contigo e incluso empiezo a dudar acerca de eso.

— No sé si creerte o no. Si lo hago, todo me parece aún más confuso. ¿Me vas a dejar de esta manera, pensando que no haces más que mentirme?

— Francis, no puedo decirte que quiero probarlo, que quiero ver cómo sería ir por ahí contigo de manera romántica, porque no sé si voy a ser capaz de regresar, no sé si voy a sobrevivir.

Aquellas fueron palabras más serias, más graves, y aumentaron aún más la confusión que reinaba en la cabeza del galo. ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Pero de qué estaban hablando? Francis había vivido una historia que creía completa y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Le faltaba información y su exasperación arraigaba ya que sólo él no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Antonio pudo leer eso sin problema, consciente de que estaba siendo críptico y que estaba entregando la historia en pequeñas dosis. Juraba que no lo hacía porque quisiera mantener el suspense sino porque el tema le tocaba directamente y le afectaba, por mucho que todo el tiempo hiciera ver que no. Suspiró y supo que había llegado su turno, que debía hablar y contarle la verdad.

— Si voy a Estados Unidos no es por trabajo o porque vaya a pasar mis vacaciones allí, voy a que me operen —le dijo finalmente—. Es delicado, así que no sé lo que va a ser de mí para entonces.

— ¿Operarte? ¿Operarte de qué? —preguntó Francis casi sin aire. Daba la impresión de que alguien le apretaba el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. No sabía que al español le ocurriera algo y mucho menos que tuvieran que operarle.

— El ojo izquierdo. Tuve un accidente, de ahí que mi ojo tenga otro color. Fue hace cosa de meses, el parabrisas se rompió y un trozo pequeño de cristal se me clavó en la pupila. Los médicos lo examinaron pero era demasiado delicado como para hacerlo. Sólo veía una mota negra diminuta, así que no parecía la gran cosa, pero me dijeron que si iba a peor tendría que operarme. Ahora apenas veo algo...

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada...? —preguntó Francis atónito, triste aunque en ese mismo momento no pudiera expresarlo.

— Porque no quería la compasión de nadie. Me fui de casa precisamente por eso, porque mis padres no dejaban de preguntarme que cómo estaba, que cómo iba mi ojo. Me agobiaban, así que me fui y no quería que allá donde fuera empezaran con la misma canción de nuevo. Así que no, Francis, no voy a poder aceptar lo que me pides. Me voy en una semana y no me apetece quedar. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero verte.

— ¿No puedo hacer nada por ti? Antonio, no me parece la mejor idea-

— Me da igual que no te parezca la mejor idea. Es mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes entenderlo y NO quiero que lo intentes siquiera. Sólo déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo? Siento que hayas pensado que te usaba; tienes razón, ha sido todo culpa mía. No debería haberme acercado sabiendo que tendría que irme. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Había imaginado que iba a ser desagradable, pero no que le iba a dejar ese mal sabor de boca. Francis, pensándolo fríamente tras lo que le había dicho, le gustaba. No podía negar que ese francés, especial y extraño, se había logrado un hueco en su corazón por mucho que había intentado blindarlo contra cualquier cosa. Pero ahora que le había dado una posibilidad, le había abierto una ventana a través de la cual sería capaz ver lo que su relación podría llegar a ser. Antonio se había dado cuenta de que, si lo hacía, se daría cuenta de lo que podría perder. Se levantó, cogió la chaqueta y se la puso, bajo la atenta mirada del galo. Éste no sabía qué más decir, aún demasiado sorprendido por aquella noticia. Le había dicho que no quería verle y pensó que hablarle, que intentar detenerle en un sitio como aquel, no iba a ser lo mejor. Estaba triste, abatido porque no había sido capaz de ver que Antonio no estaba bien. A su mente le venían recuerdos, pequeños detalles que había pensado que eran torpeza y que ahora entendía más como las señales que deberían haber hecho saltar su alarma.

Ninguno de los dos se despidió y él se quedó solo, sentado a la mesa, observando los cafés que ya se habían enfriado.

* * *

 **Buenas~**

 **Aquí me tenéis, antes de lo habitual, pero me ha dado por ahí xD Me apetece llevar el fic hacia su conclusión, así que me ha dado por postearlo antes.**

 **Creo que este capítulo es fundamental porque cierra el arco de Francis, hasta ahora incompleto, e "inicia" el de Antonio. No podía dejarle poco definido y, de hecho, desde el inicio ha habido pistas de lo que ocurría pero escritas siempre de forma sutil para que no llamaran la atención del lector pero que, en caso de volver a leerlo, fueran claros indicadores. Sabéis que adoro hacer historias con matices que aporten más profundidad en caso de releerlas.**

 **El título del fic hace pues referencia a ese mundo, a esa historia, a todos los motivos y la perspectiva de Antonio ante un mundo que se le apaga (al menos de un ojo). Sobre el del capítulo, va en consonancia con las dos grandes separaciones que ha habido: por una parte la de Antonio y Francis y, por otra, la de Francis y Arthur.**

 **Gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños uvu. Este capítulo se lo dedico a TotemundTabu, que es mona y me ha estado animando a escribir uvu. Paso a contestar los review,**

 _TotemundTabu,_ **Thank you for saying it's awesome, but I'm sorry (well maybe not that much) for the pain xD You know it will be alright. I always say it, that I can't give them a sad destiny forever and ever XD I hope you like it. You're one of the reasons I'm updating this today uvu**

 _Ali,_ **pueees xD al final sí se ha "olvidado" de Arthur pero no deja a Antonio, nop. Se acabó el momento de flirtear con disimulo :D Espero que sufras ya menos por Fran xDD Gracias por felicitarme el cumple ouo**

 _lScar,_ **xDD Bueno, a mi no me gusta el personaje de Lovino y muchas veces me irrita, sin más XD Te entiendo. Bueno, como siempre digo, no me gusta darles un final triste, así que les irá bien uvu Espero que te guste**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **naaah no se notaa~ XD Pues parece que alguien te escuchó y te mandó justo lo que deseabas XD Mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Septiembre :) No te preocupes xD no me parece que seas metiche. Exacto, al final es lo mismo que con los dibujos, todo al final es una forma de arte. Espero que te guste el capítulo ovo**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Miruru.**


	8. El mundo tras tus ojos

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 08 – El mundo tras tus ojos**

El grito que Lovino pegó fue tan fuerte que las personas sentadas alrededor de cuatro mesas se giraron para ver qué había ocurrido. El joven se había levantado de la silla y sus puños, crispados, se habían posicionado al lado de su cuerpo mientras observaba con furia a su amigo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. En ese momento, el mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber confesado. Gilbert agarró la parte de atrás de la camiseta del de raíces italianas y tiró de él hasta que éste se sentó de nuevo.

— Así que el tal Antonio abandonó a Lovi porque tú le dijiste que no estabas cómodo con la relación que había entre ellos... —murmuró el albino. Acto seguido, observó al hombre enfurruñado—. Y anda que tú habías contado nada acerca de que estabas con ese tío.

— No tengo que contarte mi vida, Gilbert, eres un pesado. Qué cabrón, Francis, podrías habérmelo dicho. Mira que esperar hasta ahora... ¡Tú te lo has tirado luego, ¿me equivoco?! —esperó, pero la respuesta nunca llegó—. ¡Ahá! ¡Lo sabía!

— Sea como sea, Antonio no ha querido intentarlo conmigo. El otro día me contó algo y no pude ni contestar. En ese momento me dio la sensación de que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería significativo, no iba a lograr que se sintiera mejor, y pensé que quizás le hago más daño que bien.

Francis suspiró y bajó la mirada a la mesa. Su dedo índice se entretenía moviendo de un lado para otro las llaves de casa. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ello durante un día completo. Había intentado sacar alguna conclusión él solo, pero no había logrado demasiado. Lo que sí que sabía era que estaba naciendo en él la urgencia, el deseo de estar con Antonio fuera como fuera. No le importaba el peligro de la operación o que existía la posibilidad de que su ojo nunca se recuperase, sólo quería permanecer a su lado y darle su apoyo. Estaba allí solo, lejos de su familia y sin amigos. No alcanzaba a imaginar cómo se sentiría él en una situación similar. Le sorprendía su entereza, esa fuerza que parecía sacar de no sabía dónde.

— ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? Creo que me preocupas más que él —dijo Gilbert mirándole extrañado. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y le observaban confuso por esa declaración que había hecho. Él se encogió de hombros y subió las manos al mismo tiempo—. No sé, no me parece típico de ti. Normalmente poco te importa que la gente te diga que no quiere que estés cerca, siempre te esfuerzas en intentar demostrar que tu encanto y tu compañía es la mejor medicina para cualquier mal. Sin embargo ahora, de repente, estás mustio. ¿Tan fuerte te ha pegado que ahora hasta respetas los deseos de los demás?

Francis parpadeó, pensando si eso que le había dicho se podía considerar un halago o le había insultado de manera indirecta. No se pudo decidir por alguna y no tuvo ganas de pensarlo por más tiempo, ya que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Nunca había sido ese tipo de persona que se rendía sin más, que tiraba la toalla porque le dijesen que no le querían cerca. Si fuese de esa manera, seguro que nunca hubiese acabado saliendo con Arthur. Si no fuera la persona más insistente sobre la faz de la Tierra, seguramente tampoco hubiera sido amigo con Lovino. No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Puede que el que le estuviera haciendo daño a Antonio no fuese él, era el mismo hispano el que se hería con esa política de aislamiento tan dura que se había impuesto.

Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro. Atrás quedaba la pesadumbre y tristeza que había arrastrado. El gesto se le contagió a Gilbert, el cual se quedó más contento al ver que había sido capaz de animar al que él consideraba su mejor amigo. No conocía bien a ese Antonio, pero iba a tener que cantarle las cuarenta por hacer que sus amigos no fuesen felices. Las manos de Francis golpearon la mesa con decisión.

— Tenéis razón.

— La idea es de Gilbert, a mí no me metas en esto. Si Antonio amenaza con tirarte a las vías del tren, no quiero que venga a arrastrarme a mí también pensando que fue idea mía. Ese tío, cuando se enfada, puede ser terrorífico —comentó Lovino a desgana, cruzado de brazos.

— No entiendo por qué me daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Lo que tengo que hacer es demostrarle lo que el maravilloso Francis le puede ofrecer. Aunque diga que no quiere, sólo es porque no sabe cómo soy y seguro que, una vez lo experimente, no podrá negarse.

— Ha dicho que no quiere volver a verte, ¿se puede saber cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó de nuevo el joven italiano.

— No te preocupes por eso, mi amigo —le dijo el francés después de guiñarle un ojo—. Tengo un plan y no puede fallar.

* * *

Empezó inocentemente, algo que podía sucederle a cualquiera y que no alertaría a nadie. Antonio se encontraba en casa después de una mañana de intenso trabajo. Había tenido cuatro reuniones y su jefe le había dicho que, antes de que se marchara al otro lado del charco, le gustaría tener los arreglos de su último trabajo hechos. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, además quería que dejara a todo el mundo instruido para que no fueran perdiendo el tiempo intentando descifrar sus anotaciones.

Cuando sonó el timbre, él se encontraba echado en el sofá, con el portátil sobre su estómago, tecleando con pereza las instrucciones para los violinistas y la chelista. Con las gafas de ver sobre el puente de su nariz, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y escuchó de nuevo el pitido infernal. Le daba pereza, pero lo mejor sería que se levantara de una vez.

Dejó el ordenador sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá y, con cuidado de no tropezarse con ninguno de los miles de cables que tenía por el suelo, se levantó y fue a abrir. Allí, en el pasillo, se encontró a un chico que iba vestido todo de azul. En su pecho, en el lado derecho, había una placa con su nombre y en el izquierdo las letras grabadas en blanco que rezaba el nombre de la empresa de paquetería. En las manos tenía una cajita envuelta con un llamativo papel de regalo de color rojo y, sobre el mismo, había un lazo adornándola. Sujeta por el lazo iba un sobre blanco impoluto en el cual no había ningún remite.

— ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo? —le preguntó sin esperar a un saludo. En ese oficio te acababas por acostumbrar a que no todo el mundo esperaba lo que le entregaba.

— Sí, soy yo —respondió rápidamente, saliendo de la ensoñación en la que se había sumergido por un momento.

— Vengo a entregarle este paquete. El remitente no nos ha facilitado sus datos, así que esta es toda la información que le puedo dar. Necesitaré ver su DNI y que me eche una firma aquí.

Farfulló por lo bajo, fue a buscar su cartera y le tendió el documento nacional de identidad al mensajero. Éste, a su vez, le había pasado una PDA pequeña que se encontraba esperando su firma electrónica, la cual realizaría con esa especie de bolígrafo con punta de plástico. Cogió su carnet y cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente le quitó el envoltorio al paquete y se encontró con una caja de bombones de los buenos, de esos que no costaban precisamente dos euros. Arqueó una ceja y lo siguiente fue abrir el sobre y sacar la misiva. Ésta decía lo siguiente:

 _"Estimado Antonio,_

 _Cuando nos conocimos pensé que me había topado con el tío más raro que pudiese haber sobre la faz de la Tierra y creo que en algún momento pensé si no sería algún tipo de enfermedad psicológica. No me parecía normal que confiaras tanto en mí cuando a duras penas nos conocíamos. "_

Se detuvo en ese momento y frunció el ceño. No se trataba del mejor inicio y le daban ganas de romper la carta en trozos diminutos, tanto que no se pudieran leer. Tenía la corazonada de quién era el remitente, al único al que había molestado hasta ese punto, y no sabía si continuar leyendo sería la mejor de las ideas. Algo en su interior le empujó a proseguir, a descubrir qué más tenía que decirle.

 _"Sin embargo, después de ir al cine, al karaoke y de muchas otras salidas por ahí, como tu amigo, me di cuenta de que realmente el que estaba enfermo y el que era raro era yo. Tu manera de ser, cómo te comportas con los demás y cómo les ayudas dando lo mejor de ti mismo, es algo que todo el mundo debería tomar como ejemplo. Si la mayoría de las personas fueran más como tú y menos como yo, posiblemente todos tendríamos menos problemas. Te has convertido en alguien muy importante, Antonio. Así que déjame pedirte un único favor, es algo fácil._

 _No estés solo en un momento así._

 _Llámame._

 _Francis"_

Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y le dio coraje encontrarse en esa situación. Metió el papel en el sobre a desgana y salió a la calle, rápidamente, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban y mirando con cuidado dónde ponía los pies ya que no quería caerse, cosa que no era del todo imposible dada su torpeza desde que su visión había empezado a reducirse. El mensajero se encontraba al lado de una moto grande, con una bolsa donde estaban todas las entregas de tamaño más reducido. Se le acercó, resoplando mientras sus pulmones parecían arder por dentro, y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

— Disculpe... Me gustaría devolver el paquete. Quien le haya dado esto para que me lo entregara se ha debido de confundir de dirección.

— El hombre dejó instrucciones: dijo que si quería devolverlo debía informarle de que no ha especificado el remitente y tenemos la orden de tirar a la basura lo que nos entregue.

Los labios de Antonio se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto y miró hacia la caja de bombones. El dinero no le sobraba y el español había tomado mucha conciencia de lo que costaba ganarlo, ya que su trabajo al principio no le había proporcionado muchos ingresos, más bien un montón de gastos. Le daba pena pensar que, si los tiraba, se los llevaría alguien y Francis nunca se iba a enterar de que había rechazado su regalo.

Suspiró, apretó la caja contra el pecho y se dio la vuelta. Pues al parecer iba a tener que comerse la estúpida caja de bombones. Cuando entró a casa, se fue directo hacia el cubo de la basura y pisó el pedal que lo abría. Levantó el brazo, con la carta en la mano, cogió impulso para lanzarla en el cubo pero, de repente, se quedó quieto mirando el montón de desechos con el ceño fruncido. Lentamente, su extremidad fue bajando y los ojos se ladearon hasta poder ver de soslayo el sobre arrugado. Lo asió con las dos manos y lo estiró hasta dejarlo más liso. En su mente resonaban las palabras que había leído hacía minutos. Suspiró amargado, dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y agarró la caja de bombones.

— Necesito azúcar... —murmuró, desanimado, mientras caminaba de regreso al sofá, para proseguir con el trabajo.

Demostró ser lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que todo aquello terminaría de esa manera, que al ver la falta de respuesta Francis le dejaría en paz. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Al siguiente día, cuando llegó a su oficina, le estaba esperando un ramo de claveles rojos con una nota. Primero pensó que alguien se lo había dejado ahí mientras iba a buscar un lugar en el que ponerlos junto con agua. Pero viendo que el tiempo pasaba, se aventuró a mirar la nota, la cual descubrió que tenía su nombre. El mensaje era breve.

" _Me gustan tus ojos. F._ "

Quiso deshacerse del ramo inmediatamente, así que lo que hizo fue repartir un par de claveles a cada una de las chicas que trabajaba en esa parte del edificio. Aún así, fue incapaz de darlos todos y se quedó con un par en su mesa, los cuales miraba mientras el tiempo pasaba y no avanzaba nada en todas las tareas que tenía pendientes.

Agobiado por su situación, se escapó de la oficina antes de tiempo, pasó por el supermercado a comprar algo y regresó a casa. Se puso a cocinar en un intento de sacarse cualquier pensamiento estúpido de la cabeza. Había terminado por poner los dos claveles en un vaso que había dejado sobre el mármol de la cocina, cerca de la ventana. De vez en cuando la mirada se le iba hacia allí y le venía el contenido de la nota, breve pero claro.

Llamaron el timbre sobre las siete. Se encontraba preparando masa para hacer una barra de pan, así que tuvo que apresurarse, lavarse las manos y casi correr hasta la puerta. Allí había un hombre que le miró fijamente, también iba de uniforme así que supuso que sería otro mensajero. ¿En serio? ¿Es que Francis no se iba a cansar?

Firmó, cerró la puerta y abrió la cajita. Dentro había una cartera de piel marrón. Pasó los dedos por encima de la misma y comprobó que su calidad era remarcable, nada de baratijas. ¿Cuánto dinero se estaba gastando ese idiota en regalos? Si lo pensaba demasiado le daban ganas de ir para pegarle una paliza, así que rápidamente decidió que no iba a darle más vueltas. Dentro había un folio doblado, una nueva nota. La extendió y leyó el breve mensaje.

" _Me gusta la manera en que hablas y cómo tu voz se acelera cada vez más cuando estás contando algo con pasión. F._ "

De repente podía notar que sus mejillas desprendían más calor de lo normal. Se enfurruñó al saber que eso se debía a que se había sonrojado por el comentario. ¿Tanto se había fijado en él? Durante una temporada, Antonio había pensado que nada tenía que hacer porque Francis le consideraba un rarito y luego simplemente un amigo. Ahora ya no quería nada de él, el sexo había estado bien, pero había perdido la magia en cuanto el rubio había demostrado que por debajo existía tanto sentimiento. ¿Entonces por qué se sonrojaba como si fuese una chiquilla por una simple nota? Sacó el papel y vio que en el espacio para las fotos había una de ellos dos, la cual estuvo mirando durante minutos de manera ausente.

En los días que sucedieron a ese, Francis siguió con la ofensiva romántica, que siempre iba acompañada por una nota, por otro comentario más que le descubría a Antonio otra faceta de él que le fascinaba al rubio. "Me gusta tu sonrisa", "me gusta tu piel, tostada, como caramelo", "me gusta tu pelo, indomable", "me gusta cuando te preocupas por mí y me haces sentir querido", tantas que había empezado a perder la cuenta de ellas. Esos mensajes le dolían y, al mismo tiempo, le producían bienestar, le daban una calma que por un momento odiaba experimentar. ¿Por qué nunca se daba por rendido?

Al cuarto día empezaron también los mensajes al móvil. El contenido se podía catalogar de simple: le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día, le decía que le había pasado tal cosa, le deseaba buenas noches y por la mañana le recibía con un adornado 'Buenos días'. Había estado en un par de ocasiones con el dedo encima del botón de bloquear, pero no había podido hacerlo. Francis le decía que le gustaba constantemente y le abría los brazos a pesar de los constantes golpes que él le estaba lanzando para apartarlo simplemente con la indiferencia, con el silencio. No había tirado nada de lo que le había enviado, aunque ganas había experimentado por una décima de segundo, y todo lo tenía por casa, en algún rincón, menos los bombones, puesto que habían volado.

Quedaban dos días para que se fuera y la tarde prácticamente se había consumido en su totalidad. Se encontraba en su habitación, preparando la maleta y empacando el resto. Le había dicho a su casero que abandonaría el piso, así que lo que no se llevara a Estados Unidos lo enviaría a casa. Había llamado y les había contado su decisión. Su madre había empezado a llorar de alegría de fondo y tuvo que pasarle a su padre, el cual repetidamente le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Les mataba saber que no podrían ir con él para estar a su lado, puesto que no disponían del dinero, pero Antonio les calmó diciendo que cuando saliera del quirófano y despertara, les llamaría para decirles que había ido bien y que les iría contando los progresos.

Volvió a resonar el timbre por los pasillos del apartamento, silenciosos a esas horas. Ladeó el rostro y miró en dirección a la puerta, pensando que otra vez no podía ser. Sin embargo, nada le preparó para lo que vería cuando abriera. Delante de él se encontraban dos hombres, uno con una guitarra, y después de preguntarle el nombre, empezaron a cantar. Intentó detenerles, estirando los brazos hacia ellos y negando insistentemente, pero no fue suficiente para que se detuvieran.

— Oh, joder... —murmuró para sí mismo, con una expresión de auténtico terror.

La canción era estúpida y bastante mala, lo decía él, que se ganaba la vida con aquello. No sabía cuál de los dos hombres había decidido crear esa aberración, pero merecía una buena patada en la espinilla. Las puertas de los diferentes apartamentos colindantes se fueron abriendo y asomaron las cabezas de sus vecinos, que estaban demasiado chocados por la música. Antonio les miró y sonrió nerviosamente, saludando con la mano.

— Por Dios, si paráis de tocar os juro que no le voy a decir a nadie que lo habéis hecho.

Fue inútil, los chicos se consideraban profesionales y, hasta que no terminaron el recital del mal, no se fueron. Encima uno de ellos le miraba fijamente, como si esperara una propina. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa que fue suficiente para darle a entender que si no se marchaba, su propina iba a ser pegarle una patada en la entrepierna por dejarle en ridículo delante de todo el vecindario. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, provocando un ruido sordo e, indignado, fue a coger su chaqueta. Aquello se había pasado de castaño oscuro. Tenía que ir a pararle los pies a ese francés estúpido antes de que en un arrebato mandara a que sobrevolara un avión por Barcelona y dejara un mensaje grabado en el cielo. Como hiciera eso, juraba que agarraría una pala, cavaría un agujero profundo y se enterraría en él para siempre.

Se puso la chaqueta y cogió la cartera, ésa que le había regalado y que no había podido resistir llevar consigo. Ni siquiera había sacado la foto, la llevaba junto con la nota. Era así de gilipollas. ¡Pero no iba a ceder! Antonio no quería ceder por alguien tan egoísta que continuaba con ese paripé cuando sabía que le estaba haciendo daño. Era imposible que estuvieran juntos, no iba a hacerle eso cuando no sabía si iba a sobrevivir o si podría vivir bien por sí mismo a partir de la operación. No iba a cargar a Francis con ese peso. El metro se le hizo eterno y se debatía entre llamarle o simplemente aparecer allí. Al final no le avisó, se presentó delante de la puerta de su casa y apretó el timbre dos veces.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, a Francis le costó medio segundo darse cuenta de que el que estaba delante no era otro más que Antonio. Su gesto se iluminó, se le dibujó una sonrisa y dio un paso, dispuesto a agarrarle de los brazos y exclamar con júbilo porque había venido a verle. Sin embargo, el español también se avanzó y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que se curvara hacia delante. Se quejó abiertamente, con las manos sobre la barriga, intentando calmar el dolor de aquella manera.

— ¿P-pero por qué me has hecho esto? —se quejó Francis lloriqueando.

— Eso te pasa por mandar a unos tíos a que me canten. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado? Por mucho que les he dicho, no paraban de cantar y todos mis vecinos, sin excepción, se han asomado para ver qué demonios era ese ruido infernal. Hubiese deseado que me tragara la tierra de no ser porque los creía capaces de seguirme allí abajo para continuar cantando —le replicó molesto, con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Perdón, perdón. Pensé que sería romántico... —replicó el francés mirándole como si fuese un animalito abandonado a su suerte en la montaña.

El hispano suspiró después de ver que seguía encorvado y se preguntó si se había pasado empleando tanta fuerza. Francis se incorporó y le observó como si esperara que en cualquier momento le contara por qué estaba allí, si sólo había venido para pegarle.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Francis...? No te he contestado, ignoro tus mensajes y no te he dado las gracias por nada de lo que me has enviado. Cualquiera se hubiese rendido, en cambio tú continúas insistiendo una y otra vez y no te entiendo... Yo mismo me hubiese mandado a la mierda con mi comportamiento.

— Entonces es una suerte que yo no sea tú o el resto del mundo, ¿no crees? Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías compasión, que por eso no me lo habías contado. Lo que quiero que te quede bien claro es que no te hago los regalos, que no te agobio porque quiera estar a tu lado porque me des pena. Deseo estar a tu lado porque me gustas mucho, demasiado, y pensar que estés solo en un momento así me hace infeliz.

— Me voy en dos días, Francis. ¿Qué sentido tiene...? Me gustas, desde hace bastante, pero no podemos estar juntos cuando existe la posibilidad de que todo vaya mal en Estados Unidos. No quiero ser el causante de tu infelicidad.

De repente notó que le empujaban contra un cuerpo tibio y que olía dulce, que unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban y que las manos del francés acariciaban su espalda. Su voz le chistaba e intentaba que se relajara, porque toda su postura había permanecido tensa y sus ojos verdes le parecían más brillantes de lo habitual, como si fueran el reflejo de todo lo que sufría por dentro el hispano.

Una voz en su interior, ésa que no quería que se viera débil ante nada ni nadie, le demandaba que apartara al francés, que se fuera, pero en el fondo se había cansado de pretender que estaba bien todo el rato. Al principio había tenido momentos en que realmente pensaba que las cosas iban a ir bien para él, conoció a Francis y se encontraba animado, pero entonces todo empezó a ir a peor. Estaba cansado de esconderse, de tener que lamentarse solo de todo lo que le preocupaba. Por eso sus manos se levantaron hasta asir la camisa a la altura de los omoplatos y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo del galo. Al ver que le devolvía el abrazo, Francis ladeó la cabeza para apoyarla contra la del hombre que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

— Tengo miedo, Francis... —admitió en un susurro, estremeciéndose durante medio segundo.

— Lo sé. Lo sé, Antonio —murmuró suavemente, acariciando por encima de la ropa en un intento inútil de hacerle sentir mejor—. Escucha, —murmuró y, acto seguido, le hizo apartarse, aunque continuó tocando el brazo, impidiendo que se alejara o que hiciera de repente el amago de marcharse— éste no es el mejor sitio, ¿por qué no entras y hablamos un rato?

Los ojos verdes bajaron y observaron el suelo, no muy seguro. Había decidido que si no quería pasar, no iba a forzarle. Le había sentido temblando entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo tenso, no podía encima hacerle pasar por un mal momento. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero el esfuerzo puede que estuviera haciéndole más daño del que en un principio hubiese podido imaginar que le haría. Saber que sólo le estaba añadiendo más quebraderos de cabeza fue algo inesperado y a la vez desagradable. Antonio levantó la mirada y pasó al interior de la casa sin decir nada más. Francis le observó sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas, incrédulo, y siguió su figura hasta que se detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron. Aunque no hablara, toda su expresión le estaba preguntando qué hacía y por qué no se movía. Se dio prisa en cerrar la puerta, acortó distancias y se puso en cabeza, guiándole por ese piso que de sobras se conocía.

— Siéntate donde quieras, como si estuvieras en tu propia casa. Voy a preparar una tila para que te relajes y me gustaría que me contaras un poco cómo estás, cómo pasó todo. Creo que te iría bien para desahogarte, aunque tampoco quiero forzarte. Cuéntamelo si te apetece, ¿vale? Ahora vengo.

Puso pies en polvorosa y el hispano se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta, ausentemente. Aún podía escuchar esa voz, en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, diciéndole que se levantara y se marchara. Pero luego, el resto de su ser le pedía que no se moviera, que permaneciera con el francés y que hablara. No había mantenido una conversación con nadie sobre este tema desde después del accidente. Sus padres le habían intentado sonsacar información, pero él no había colaborado. ¿De verdad se lo iba a contar a él? La idea no le parecía tampoco tan loca.

— Vale, te he traído la tila y el tarro con el azúcar. No sé cuánto te echas y prefiero que te lo sirvas como más te apetezca. Casi me equivoco y te hago café con los nervios, pero no creo que ayudara que te metieras un montón de cafeína en el cuerpo.

Ese montón de palabras que casi se solapaban las unas a las otras, de tan rápido que quería hablar, provocaron que Antonio esbozara una tímida sonrisa, que duró un segundo y medio, y que además negara con la cabeza. Francis no dijo nada, le observó pensando que, aunque no se trataba de su sonrisa de siempre, sin duda era mejor que verle en ese estado de clara depresión que intentaba ocultar tras una fachada de enfado e indiferencia.

— No pasa nada, Francis. Gracias por traerme la tila, ya le echo yo el azúcar que sea.

Estiró los brazos y agarró el azucarero entre sus manos. Le echó tres cucharadas y se dedicó a removerlo para que todo el líquido se dejara impregnar por él. El galo estaba haciendo lo mismo con su café, con los ojos clavados sobre éste. Por dentro se notaba nervioso, pensando en cómo demonios sacar el tema de nuevo. ¿Y si Antonio no quería empezar? Sí, había dicho que no le iba a forzar, pero la idea de dejar que se lo guardara para él solo no le gustaba ni un pelo. Escuchó el sonido de los labios del español sorbiendo el líquido y cómo su garganta tragaba.

— Tuvimos el accidente hará cosa de tres meses. Había ido con un amigo de fiesta, llevábamos mi coche y a la vuelta yo había bebido un montón. Se negaba a dejarme conducir, así que me robó las llaves y él se puso en el asiento del conductor con tal de llevarnos a casa sin peligro. Estuve pesadísimo, todo el rato insistiendo en que mirara estrellas que veía brillar en el firmamento, estupideces así. Al final le cansé tanto que me hizo caso y en ese momento no vio la curva. Invadió el carril contrario y cuando miró al frente íbamos a darnos contra un camión que venía hacia nosotros. Recuerdo haberle mirado, frío y tenso, todo fue rápido y en ese instante parecía que iba lentísimo. Dio un golpe de volante y en vez del impacto directo el coche dio de costado. Viró hasta chocar contra el quitamiedos. No recuerdo muy bien esa parte, sé que escuché cristales, perdí el conocimiento un rato y me desperté con un dolor profundo en el ojo izquierdo. Los bomberos y la policía ya estaban allí, guiando al poco tráfico que había entonces. El parabrisas no estaba, tenía una grieta y nunca quise repararlo... Bien por mí.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu amigo? —preguntó Francis, aunque creía saber cómo terminaba esa parte de la historia.

— Su pecho golpeó contra el volante y dicen que murió en el acto. Pensaban que yo tampoco iba a aguantar, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que había sido afortunado ya que la parte del coche donde yo me encontraba era la que menos impacto se había llevado. No podía ver nada con el otro ojo y me hacía un daño horroroso. No te puedo dar los detalles exactos, ya que esos minutos fueron tremendos. No dejaba de preguntar por mi amigo, intentando también saber qué me estaba pasando y si me iba a morir. Después de sedarme y curarme, me vendaron y me tuvieron en observación. Tenía golpes y lo más importante era el ojo. Me explicaron que había un cristal pequeño, un pedazo del parabrisas, que se me había clavado y que estaba profundo como para poderlo sacar sin peligro de hacer más daño. Me dijeron que esperarían a que el ojo fuera curando por sí solo para ver cómo procedían. Después de tiempo así, de sentirme irritado por cómo me trataban, de la culpa...

— No fuiste el responsable, Antonio. Ni siquiera estabas conduciendo —interrumpió Francis frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— Le distraje. Es imposible que a veces no me sienta culpable, ¿sabes? Es inevitable pensar que si no hubiera bebido y hubiese conducido yo, entonces quizás él estaría vivo. A veces pienso en que si me hubiese quedado dormido, hubiésemos llegado a casa sin más y todos estaríamos felices.

— Eso nunca se sabe. Si vas a vivir atormentándote con eso, estamos apañados, Antonio. Piensa que quizás, si hubieses conducido tú, quizás serías el muerto. Sé que es tu amigo y que esto va a sonar cruel, pero no puedo ni imaginar que de esa manera no nos hubiésemos conocido, que yo seguiría con Arthur, porque nada de eso tiene sentido para mí ahora mismo.

— El ojo me escocía mucho cuando me dijeron que debería destaparlo y que así se curara. Los médicos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que podía ver bastante y que lo único que había sido afectado era un punto pequeño. Me dijeron que operarme para sacar el cristal tendría que ser en un sitio especializado y que Estados Unidos tenía los mejores cirujanos en ese campo. También que era carísimo y peligroso y que no me lo recomendaban a menos que la visión empeorara, cosa que podría suceder. Les dije que no, que me negaba y que iba a estar bien. Mis padres estuvieron agobiándome, intentando hacer que me sintiera mejor y lograban precisamente lo contrario, por eso me marché. En el fondo pensaba que tendría que someterme a cirugía, así que no quise hacer amigos, aunque sonreía como siempre y era amable, no me acercaba demasiado a nadie. Quería vivir el momento: sexo, bebida y divertirme todo lo que pudiera. Entonces... Bueno, entonces te conocí a ti. Olvidé ese temor y quise conocerte mejor porque me llamaste la atención. No lo puedo explicar bien... El caso es que mi visión empezó a empeorar, no calculaba bien las distancias y me chocaba con todo, me daba golpes, tiraba cosas... Un desastre, como puedes imaginar.

— Hombre, me parece bastante normal teniendo en cuenta que estabas perdiendo parte de la visión y que es el hecho de tener dos ojos el que nos hace percibir mejor las tres dimensiones.

— Entonces tú viniste y me contaste que ibas a volver con Arthur. No sé, soy una persona horrible, pero de alguna manera deseaba en lo más profundo que las cosas con él no te fueran bien, porque puede que en el fondo hubiese empezado a querer tener algo contigo. Pero el momento no acompañaba, no tenía sentido y tú ibas a seguir con tu relación. Yo me volvía a quedar solo y encima me estaba quedando ciego por momentos, así que llamé para pedir que me operaran. Fue remover cielo y tierra y tuve unos días ocupadísimo. Pero bueno... —murmuró Antonio y entonces clavó la mirada en él.

— El pesado de turno no pudo dejarte tranquilo después de eso, ¿verdad?

— Me llamaste porque te estaba haciendo el vacío y fue cuando pasó todo aquello en el recibidor de este mismo apartamento. Te juro que quería apartarte, que sabía que cuantas más veces me acostaba contigo, peor iba a ser para mí y para ti el separarnos. Pero cada vez se hacía más complicado negarme porque... —bajó la mirada y fijó los ojos en sus manos, apretadas contra sus muslos—. Porque creo que eso hizo que lo que sentía por ti se hiciera real, se hiciera fuerte...

El corazón de Francis se había acelerado al escuchar todo aquello. No le parecía ético estar sintiendo emoción cuando Antonio contaba algo que le afectaba, pero le estaba diciendo, directamente, que sentía algo por él. Siempre le había fascinado esa facilidad con la que parecía expresar sus sentimientos cuando se trataban de amor o atracción. Le gustaría haberse podido expresar con esa facilidad, haberse dado cuenta de esa manera tan casual de que lo que sentía era algo así.

— ¿Y qué problema hay con eso, Antonio? —le preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, logrando que levantara el rostro y que le observara.

— ¡Claro que hay un problema, Francis! En dos días voy a irme y lo que no tendría que haber hecho es venir aquí, contarte todo esto y después irme a Estados Unidos. Me daba miedo tener que contarte todo esto porque ahora no puedo negarlo, no puedo hacer ver que no lo siento, que no me gustas tanto que la idea de que me pueda pasar algo allí me mortifica.

Eso sí que le dolió, tanto como al mismo español. No le dejaba para nada tranquilo pensar en la intervención que tendría que superar, pero ahora tenía que convertirse en el pilar sobre el cual pudiera apoyarse. Antonio se había intentado apartar, como un caballero, y ahora que había insistido hasta el punto en que él había mostrado las cartas, dejándose ver perdido y débil, no le podía recibir temblando por el miedo. Tomó sus manos entre las propias y le miró con decisión. De nuevo los orbes verdes parecían brillar, a punto de llorar.

— Me da igual. No pienso abandonar ahora que he descubierto que quiero estar a tu lado a toda costa. Estos dos días vamos a tener citas maravillosas, vamos a ir a restaurantes a cenar, luego iremos al cine, nos meteremos mano en el parque y vendremos a mi piso o al tuyo para disfrutar de nosotros, sin ropa, sin nada que nos separe. Iré contigo al aeropuerto para despedirte y te llamaré cuando llegues. ¿Qué día te operan?

— Llego el lunes y me operan el viernes. Me tienen que hacer las típicas pruebas de anestesia y todas esas cosas —murmuró a media voz Antonio.

— Vale, pues te iré llamando todos los días, podemos usar Skype incluso. Pediré vacaciones a mi jefa, me debe un montón de días, y con el dinero que tengo ahorrado compraré el viaje hacia allí. Cuando te despiertes estaré a tu lado, me tendrás allí hasta que mi jefa me deje. Iré regresando y yendo a verte, el tiempo que haga falta, todo lo que necesites para recuperarte. Y cuando empieces a ver, entonces me tendrás a tu vera y te ayudaré en todo lo que puedas necesitar.

— ¿Y si mi ojo no se recupera?

— Entonces yo estaré ahí para cuando no puedas ver un lado del mundo explicártelo para que no te asuste, para que sepas lo que hay y que no estás solo.

— ¿Y si me muero...?

Le dolió en el alma ese comentario. Fue como si una daga se le hubiese clavado en el pecho y hubiera irradiado frío por todo el cuerpo hasta dejarle entumecido. No quiso que siguiera diciendo algo tan horrible, por eso se inclinó y lo atrajo contra él, en un cálido abrazo. Antonio apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, apenado, temeroso por todo lo que tenía que venir.

— ¿Qué pasa si no salgo de esa mesa de operaciones, Francis?

— Shhh...No quiero que digas eso, ¿vale? Irá bien. No vas a morir en la mesa de operaciones y necesito que te lo creas, porque voy a estar esperándote y no quiero llevarme ese disgusto. Si te pasa algo yo no... No sé... Sería un golpe demasiado duro. Así que yo voy a luchar por ti, te pido que tú hagas lo mismo por mí. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por favor?

Pudo sentir que la cabeza del español se movía, pero no sabía qué gesto había hecho porque estaban cercanos. Las manos del mismo se apretaron contra su espalda, estrechándole. La situación ahora era diferente para Antonio, ahora tenía a alguien a su lado y esa persona también sufría pensando que le pudiera pasar algo. Se había mantenido entero durante días él solo y ahora tocaba hacerlo por Francis. No tenía que ocultarle el temor pero sí pensar positivamente por él.

— Lo haré, claro que lo haré... Me gustas mucho, Francis. Pase lo que pase, ¿lo recordarás?

— Nunca lo voy a olvidar, Antonio. Tú también me gustas mucho, grábatelo en la cabeza. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, confía en mí. No voy a tener que recordarlo podrás decírmelo durante mucho tiempo. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero eso era lo que quería creer porque se había dado cuenta de que ese chico que conoció de la manera más extraña, ése que pensó que estaba loco y que era demasiado despreocupado, se había convertido en una parte imprescindible de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo uvu. Sí, el título del capítulo es el título del fic porque, por fin, vemos la historia desde el punto de vista de Antonio, por lo que ha pasado, por lo que ha luchado y lo que ha sufrido, con la espada de la ceguera pendiendo amenazante sobre su cabeza. No sé qué más comentar de este capítulo, así que paso a los review (WOW hacía tiempo que no recibía tantos… No sé si llorar o quedarme estática para que no desaparezcan –yeah lol-)**

 _Guest,_ **un poco de drama que termina bien siempre aligera el corazón y prometo que la cosa no puede terminar mal o me moriría yo misma de la pena XD**

 _Maruychan,_ **buscaba precisamente con Arthur provocar ese conflicto. Es decir, sí, al inicio se podía clasificar de cabrón, pero luego realmente sacrifica mucho para que la relación funcione y se ve que no es tan malo, aunque no haya entre ellos química. Pues menuda intuición xD Se nota que son muchos años, sí. Arthur no se enteraba porque, como antes, se vuelca mucho en el trabajo y no se paraba a apreciar los detalles que tendrían que haber hecho saltar todas sus alarmas. Lo sé, lo siento, soy una persiana uvu' Es un fic corto comparado con el resto :v Gracias por los ánimos, intentaré salir del pozo uwu**

 _Nana,_ **omg xD Mi odiado vecino ovo… Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 _Mikuday-chan,_ **por dios no te me mueras... *intenta reanimarla como buenamente sabe* Por un momento pensaba que era malo que el fic te tocara el kokoro pero después dices que me amas, así que voy a pensar que no es malo ouo Gracias ovo**

 _TotemundTabu,_ **"Painfully GOOD" I like that definition xD It was the same feeling I had with your fic, so I can understand it perfectly xD Well, here, Arthur tried to compose himself and more or less managed but if Francis hadn't stopped them, maybe Antonio and Arthur would have punched each other even more XD Thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter.**

 _WarriorOfAthena,_ **ovo… Me siento feliz por dejarte anonadada. Buscaba intentar ocultar esto en la medida de lo posible y lograrlo me hace feliz. Claro que no, el objetivo ya es ese, que sufras por ambos. Pero tranquila, todo irá bien en algún momento xD Gracias por el review~**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **No sé si darte las gracias o llorar porque los otros capítulos no se lo merecían con creces XDDD. Tenía ganas de hacerles pasar por esa escena, por mucho que fuese típica de películas. Tenía ganas de puñetazos :v Omg –se sonroja- Me hace feliz que te guste tanto el fic ;v;**

 _Whiteless,_ **muchas gracias ;v; Significa mucho para mí que más de una persona me diga que les está gustando como Mi odiado vecino. Son dos fics que se plantean en un mundo real, sencillo, sin demasiada vuelca de tuerca, y me gusta la aceptación que tienen. Sobre todo porque mucha gente comentó y dio feedback en MOV y ahora en este, que me lo mencionen, me emociona uvu. Hombre, estaba claro que tenía que dejarle, ¿si no dónde quedaba el Frain XD? Bueno, creo que no lo considero lo que tú has pensado, con la explicación de este capítulo, espero que no lo odies XD. Gracias por los ánimos, estoy pasando una etapa difícil artísticamente y lo necesito. También te digo que si vuelves a perder la cuenta, los reviews anónimos están activados en todos mis fics y me acuerdo bastante de vuestros nicks XD**

 **Eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Dejad vuestras impresiones, partes favoritas, dudas en los reviews y os contestaré en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo recibido en este capítulo, significa mucho para mí, de verdad.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Miruru.**


	9. Estados Unidos

**El mundo tras tus ojos**

 **Capítulo 09 - Estados Unidos**

Se podía decir que aquellos habían sido los dos mejores días de su vida. En ningún momento habían puesto nombre a su relación, pero se comportaban como novios en prácticamente sus primeros días. Francis se había tomado muy en serio aquello de llevarle por ahí, de hacerle sentir querido, y se lo agradecía de todo corazón porque de esa manera le había distraído y en pocas ocasiones había vuelto a pensar en la operación. La noche del viernes, después de contarle a Francis toda la historia, se había quedado a dormir en su casa. No hicieron nada fuera de lo normal, cenaron un poco, se echaron en la cama y abrazados hablaron de cosas de la vida de ambos. Se había echado por tierra aquella barrera que en un principio el hispano había impuesto y ahora sentían la necesidad, como si fuera la hambruna, de saber más acerca del otro.

El sábado le despertó el olor a café y tostadas. Abrió los ojos, aturdido, y se frotó el izquierdo con cuidado ya que notaba una sensación punzante. La bandeja de desayuno que vio delante de él logró que se le aflojara la mandíbula y su estómago gruñó, molesto porque su dueño se había quedado en estado de shock y no se ponía a comer para satisfacer sus necesidades. Después de un desayuno distendido en la cama, el rubio le prestó ropa y salieron con coche hacia el norte. Cadaqués era un pueblo de la comarca del Alto Ampurdán, en la provincia de Gerona. Al principio pensó que le iba a llevar a Francia al paso que iba, pero luego se desviaron y empezó a mirar alrededor, curioso, fijándose en las fachadas blancas que había por doquier, con tejas salmón.

Pasaron la mañana paseando por la cala, hablando sin cesar, comentando la apariencia de la gente que veían y los sitios que visitaban. Comieron en un restaurante que había cerca del mar y su mesa daba a una cristalera desde la que podían visualizarlo. Por la tarde volvieron a coger el coche y, en el último momento, hizo un desvío y se paró en Sabadell. Allí estuvieron de nuevo dando una vuelta y entraron en un restaurante de lujo en el cual Antonio tuvo hasta miedo de sentarse. Francis, el maldito, se reía y le decía que se relajara y que lo disfrutara. Eso era fácil de decir, pero no tanto de hacer. Estaba bebiendo de una maldita copa que tenía pinta de valer más que todo lo que llevaba encima en ese momento.

El tiempo había sido bueno aquel día así que por la noche se fueron a la playa a ver la luna y las estrellas en la ciudad condal. El rubio fue el primero que se echó sobre la arena, para tener todo el cielo delante de sus ojos. Antonio hizo lo mismo poco después, tumbándose cerca de él. Ese gesto fue interpretado por Francis y le estrechó y le dio un beso en la frente. Pudo notar que sus mejillas se calentaban más después de aquello y se maldijo por reaccionar de aquella forma a los mimos inesperados del galo. Se inclinó sobre él, miró al galo, descansando sobre el suelo, con el cabello rubio desparramado sobre la arena y los ojos azules, ahora más oscuros por la falta de luz, observándole tranquilamente, y se inclinó para besarle. Aquel gesto llevó a otros muchos más, mientras dejaban atrás cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ellos. No olvidaron del todo dónde estaban y por eso, cuando supieron que la cosa se iba a caldear, dejaron la playa y fueron hacia el piso de Antonio, que quedaba más cerca.

Les costó levantarse a la mañana siguiente, pero sabían que era el último día que iban a poder pasar juntos. Otra escapada a un pueblecito, otro paseo, se metieron en un restaurante temático en el cual se estuvieron riendo durante un buen rato por un error que había cometido el francés y luego pasaron un rato echados en un parque, a la sombra de un abeto. Por la tarde volvieron a casa y estuvieron acabando de hacer la maleta de Antonio, a la cual aún le faltaban algunas cosas. Cuando la terminaron, se hizo un silencio tenso, un silencio triste al recordar la realidad, al volver a pensar que a esas horas el lunes ya no estarían juntos. Antonio se sentó al lado del francés, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y miró hacia ese mismo punto.

— Te dije que no era buena idea... —murmuró Antonio.

El hispano no estaba preparado para que tiraran de su brazo y que le abatieran contra la cama. Con las piernas a un lado y el torso inclinado sobre él, Francis le dirigió una mirada severa. No le gustaba cuando volvía con esa cantinela, porque le daba la impresión de que otra vez volvía a pretender que no sentía nada por él. Aunque se lo dijera, no se lo iba a creer, y aún menos con esos días que habían tenido. A pesar de que no hubiera usado las palabras, todas las acciones de Antonio se habían convertido en la señal que necesitaba para confirmar sus teorías.

— Cállate y no finjas que ahora no me quieres ni un poco.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, ni idea del qué, Francis le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento. La cena quedó en un segundo plano y nunca llegó, prescindieron de la ropa, de las frases y se centraron en sus manos, en tocar su cuerpo, en disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los rincones de sus pieles. Les dieron las tantas sumidos en los jadeos, en el placer que el otro le daba y el sudor había pegado el pelo a la piel más cercana. Les daba igual que al día siguiente fueran a estar agotados o que seguramente el vuelo fuera a ser doloroso para Antonio porque le estaba dando mucha caña. Ni cuando el cansancio les venció se separaron, ya que en su interior dormitaba ese miedo que negaban que tuvieran pero que nunca les había abandonado.

El despertador fue como una sentencia de muerte y Antonio tuvo ganas de cavar un agujero y enterrarse. No quería marcharse y la culpa recaía en los hombros de ese tío que estaba a su lado, incorporándose ya de la cama, despeinado, frotándose la cabellera rubia. El francés apoyó la mano sobre la espalda baja de su pareja -por llamarle de alguna manera- y le zarandeó suavemente para que se levantara.

— No quiero irme. Déjame quedarme aquí para siempre. Me da igual si me quedo ciego.

— Antonio, ni se te ocurra empezar ahora a comportarte como un niño de cinco años. Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero no me gusta la idea de que te quedes invidente. Tienes todo pagado ya, hay gente esperándote y todo el mundo tiene puestas sus esperanzas en que esto te hará recuperarte.

— Eres un cabrón —le dijo fríamente.

El hispano se levantó de la cama antes de que Francis pudiera hacer eso mismo, cogió la ropa que habían dejado preparada la noche anterior y se metió al baño. El rubio suspiró pesadamente. No era el comportamiento habitual en él y empezaba a pensar que estaba siendo testigo de la reacción normal por culpa del miedo. Al parecer, Antonio no se podía mantener tranquilo cuando se hallaba sometido a mucho estrés y sus reacciones se habían vuelto explosivas. Él también tenía culpa, porque le había dado dos días en los que se habían unido mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado y ahora le estaba diciendo que si no se marchaba, es que se estaba comportando infantilmente. ¡No tenía ganas de que se fuera, pero tenía que ser el responsable de los dos! ¿Es que se pensaba que cuando llegara a casa iba a hacer una fiesta? Lo más probable es que se echara en el sofá durante media hora, con ganas de llorar y de dormir hasta que fuera el día siguiente, y entonces tendría que levantarse e ir a trabajar porque el mundo era una mierda y así de injusto.

En el baño, Antonio se arrepentía de ese arrebato tan extraño que él mismo había tenido. Los nervios le crispaban y como no se tensara, las manos le temblaban. Le costó dos intentos abrocharse los botones de la parte inferior y una vez vestido se miró en el espejo después de desempañarlo. Tenía mala cara y no porque se encontrara mal, era porque estaba tan nervioso que su cuerpo se veía afectado por ello. Se peinó y se puso unas gotas de colonia, esa que le había dicho a Francis que podía llevarse, ya que no le cabía en la maleta y se había olvidado de mandársela a sus padres. El rubio le había dicho que no se preocupara, que cuando regresara estaría en su piso, para cuando viniera pudiera echársela.

Se quedó quieto, mirándose al espejo, y los nervios le fueron afectando hasta el punto de que su respiración se aceleró. Los puños se crisparon, a los lados de la cadera y se sentía aturdido por todo lo que llegaba a pensar. Iba a abandonar esa casa, iba a abandonar el país en el que nació, iría a un sitio donde la gente hablaba otro idioma, estaría solo, le iban a operar. ¿Y si algo iba mal? ¿Qué pasaba si, a pesar de todo, no se recuperaba? ¿Se decepcionaría Francis? ¿Por qué no se venía con él? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse? Ojalá no hubiese ido nunca en ese coche...

Le daba la sensación de que las piernas le temblaban y que el pecho le pesaba, como si no fuera capaz de conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba y eso le ardiera. Quería llorar, pero estaba tan aterrorizado que en ese momento no le salía. Se sentó en el váter, al cual le bajó la cubierta antes, y se inclinó hacia adelante. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y puso las manos cerca de sus sienes. Le estaba dando una especie de ataque de ansiedad y no sabía ni cómo llamar a Francis en ese momento. No fue algo que hiciera falta, el francés se asomó y se lo encontró de esa manera. Le había extrañado que tardara tanto ya que normalmente con diez minutos el español tenía suficiente. Se inclinó delante de él y acarició su cabeza, suavemente, para que no se pusiera histérico.

— Respira con normalidad, ¿vale? Todo irá bien, Antonio.

Pero aún así el español lo que hizo fue rodear su cuello y esconderse en el hueco entre ese mismo y el hombro. Viendo que no iba a lograr que dijera nada en unos minutos al menos, Francis se inclinó y le cargó como pudo. Resopló por la fuerza que tenía que hacer para levantarle y aún así no le dejó ir. Se sentó en la cama y le puso sobre su propio regazo. Acarició su espalda y le susurró palabras cariñosas, tranquilizadoras. Después de media hora, Antonio se apartó y miró hacia un lado avergonzado por todo lo que estaba haciendo esa mañana. En ningún momento le dijo Francis nada, fue a ducharse y salió rápidamente. Se arregló el pelo un poco y se recogió el resto para que no se le despeinara a medida que se le fuera secando.

A las nueve estaban ya listos para salir. El francés tenía en la mano la maleta de Antonio, la cual se había ofrecido a cargar y por mucho que le hubiera dicho no le hubiese cedido. El hispano se quedó estático mirando el que había sido su apartamento durante una temporada y hasta que no sintió una mano sobre su hombro, fue incapaz de dejar atrás aquel sitio que tantos recuerdos tenía. El camino se desarrolló en un inquietante silencio y no hablaron de mucho. Comprobaron que sabían bien a la hora a la que llegaría a Estados Unidos y Francis prometió que le llamaría enseguida. Antonio asintió como toda respuesta. El silencio se había convertido en su mejor baza, si hablaba seguramente empezaría a lloriquear y pedirle que le dejara quedarse.

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde estaba establecido el control, el punto en el que tendrían que separarse. La maleta ya estaba facturada y lo único que tenía en su haber era el maletín donde llevaba su ordenador portátil. Quedaba claro por la expresión de su rostro, por cómo su postura era tensa y artificial, que Antonio parecía un animal al que estaban a punto de abandonar.

— Venga, no pongas esa cara. El viernes por la mañana me tendrás allí, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces. Sheila sabe que es una ocasión extraordinaria y me va a permitir los viajes para verte. Le he salvado el culo un montón de veces, cubriendo infinidad de turnos, es hora de que haga algo por mí. Además, te voy a llamar en cuanto llegues, no creas que me voy a olvidar de ti —aunque esperó a ver si decía algo, Antonio sólo asintió. Su gesto se tornó resignado, se aproximó y besó su mejilla—. Sonríe, Antonio...

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al identificar aquellas palabras, era la frase que siempre le había dicho al principio y que ahora se la devolvía en momentos de necesidad para levantarle el ánimo. Sonrió, entristecido, pero se forzó a hacerlo. El gesto se le contagió al galo, que ahora empezaba a tener ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle marchar. Si empezaban ambos a comportarse como críos, entonces apañados estaban. Antonio se acercó y le besó, lentamente, con cariño y un montón de cosas más que no hicieron falta expresar y, aún así, cuando se retiró, quedando a poca distancia de los labios, decidió que era mejor decirlo en voz alta.

— Te quiero, Francis.

— Y yo a ti —le contestó después de un segundo, el cual necesitó para tragar esa bola que tenía en la garganta y que a ratos amenazaba con no dejarle respirar.

Se produjo un último beso, breve, porque los dos sabían que si cuanto más lo alargaran, más complicado sería. Antonio asió con fuerza el asa del maletín, con las dos manos, dándose coraje. Se despidió, viró sobre sus talones y se puso a pasar el control. Después de pasar el detector de metales y que los guardias de seguridad no le dijeran nada, Antonio se dio la vuelta para echarle un último vistazo a Francis. Se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Lo que no había esperado había sido ver lágrimas en la comisura de aquellos ojos azules.

* * *

El viaje hasta Estados Unidos fue largo y le dejó con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Dormitó a ratos a pesar de que sabía que no debería hacerlo, puesto que llegaría por la noche. Un par de personas en el trabajo le habían dicho que sí debía dormir, otras que si no debía... No sabía qué opción era la correcta, así que al final decidió dar cabezaditas porque así no pensaba en que no iba a ver a Francis en un buen tiempo. Reservó una habitación en un hotel que quedaba cerca del hospital. Al estar en las afueras, el precio era asequible. El resto de los días iba a pasarlos ingresado, así que ya tendría alojamiento y comida.

Se sentía solo en aquella habitación y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que fuese grande. Se pasaba el día haciéndose pruebas, esperando, intentándose hacer entender con la gente. Luego por la tarde regresaba a su habitación, pedía algo al servicio de habitaciones y se conectaba a ver si Francis estaba. No habían hablado tanto como le hubiera gustado, pero no podía evitarlo, el pobre tenía trabajo que hacer y sus horarios no coincidían.

El día de la operación le temblaba todo. Intentaba que los médicos no se dieran cuenta, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para notar cómo se encontraba. Había pasado una noche horrible, despertándose cada dos por tres y sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato por culpa del miedo. Aunque hubiese podido, hubiera sido incapaz de comer algo. Miró el teléfono y envió un mensaje a Francis, que sabía que estaría trabajando.

"Me voy al hospital. Te quiero."

Con aquello al menos se quedaba tranquilo, era una especie de despedida sin serlo. Conocía los riesgos, había leído en la red acerca de ellos y los doctores se los habían explicado. Había quedado en que Francis no le llamaría hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, para darle tiempo al menos a recuperarse de la anestesia. Despertó aturdido, sentía un pesado vendaje sobre su ojo izquierdo y al mismo tiempo un sopor impresionante. Era como si le hubiesen arrebatado todas las fuerzas y su cuerpo pesara una tonelada más de lo que pesaba en realidad. Cuando la enfermera vino, le despertó para comprobar que sus constantes eran buenas y que reaccionaba, le preguntó si quería algo y él sólo atinó a pedirle que le dejara el teléfono cerca.

A la mañana siguiente el timbre del aparato le sobresaltó y le sacó del sueño en el que estaba sumergido. Abrió el ojo derecho y tanteó para dar con el móvil. Le costó agarrarlo y tuvo que pensar dos segundos antes de darle a descolgar. Estaba tan cansado que lo primero que hizo fue poner el manos libres y lo sujetó sobre su regazo.

— ¿Cómo está mi español preferido? —preguntó jovialmente la voz del francés al otro lado de la línea—. Espero no haberte despertado.

— Me has despertado y estoy atontado y flojo —contestó con la voz ligeramente ronca.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele? —se hacía inconfundible su tono de preocupación. No le podía ver, era capaz de estarle mintiendo mientras se estaba muriendo. Francis podía llegar a ser muy paranoico, así que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que le pudiera demostrar que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Te lo he dicho, estoy atontado y flojo. Creo que aún me hace efecto la anestesia que me pusieron, que no fue poca precisamente. Ayer dormí del tirón el resto del día y me parece que hoy voy a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Y el ojo?

— Vendado, no lo noto porque estoy aún muy drogado, pero la enfermera me ha dicho que me dolerá y que si se hace muy intenso que llame y que me darán sedantes.

— Es lo normal, han operado en una zona muy delicada... —murmuró Francis tras suspirar resignadamente— Yo llegaré el viernes por la mañana a primera hora. Iré directamente al hospital, con la maleta incluso. Voy a alojarme en ese hotel que hay cerca, en el que te hospedaste cuando llegaste. Pero iré a registrarme más tarde, primero necesito verte y darte un beso.

Aunque estaba agotado, el español rió al imaginar a Francis. Era sencillo hacerlo, puesto que el tiempo que había pasado con él había sido más que suficiente para aprender sus manías, aquellas tonterías que le hacían ser quien era. Al otro lado de la línea, el rubio sonrió henchido de felicidad al escuchar a Antonio reír. Había pasado unas largas horas en que todo el cuerpo estaba tenso y no podía dejar de pensar en él, en si estaría bien y rezaba todo lo que nunca había rezado, ya que no era creyente, para que su español saliera de esa sin problemas.

— Estoy deseando que llegues ya... Me han dicho que van a ponerme una cuidadora por si necesito cosas, ya que no debo forzarme, y odio la idea. Quiero que llegues y que me ayudes tú aunque sea durante unos días. Mi inglés está más oxidado de lo que había imaginado.

— Está bien, está bien... Nada de estresarse, ¿de acuerdo? Estás recién operado y quiero que te tomes las cosas con calma. Como empieces a ponerte nervioso, no va a haber quien te aguante y vas a tener que estar así una temporada.

— De acuerdo... Joder, eres peor que mi madre, aunque bueno, ella se ha puesto a llorar por teléfono.

Se mordió la lengua para no darle ninguna pista, porque él había estado a punto de hacer eso mismo sólo por escucharle hablar. Era cierto que su voz sonaba ronca, pero aún así podía conversar y eso ya le parecía todo un éxito. Esa maldita sala de operaciones se había convertido en los últimos días en el sitio más terrorífico al que el español pudiese ir. No estuvieron mucho rato al teléfono ya que Antonio se quedaba callado mucho rato y le pedía perdón porque se distraía. Sabía a ciencia cierta que se debía a la anestesia que aún quedaba por su cuerpo y que le atontaba.

Aquella llamada fue el único contacto que estableció con Antonio desde que éste se había marchado para operarse. El viernes, de buena mañana, Francis, con cara de sueño, se encontraba en El Prat esperando delante de una pantalla a que pusieran la puerta de embarque del vuelo. Suspiró, satisfecho al tener esa información, y arrastró aquella enorme maleta que se había preparado por los pasillos amplios y luminosos del aeropuerto. El viaje se hizo tremendamente pesado sin tener con quién hablar y durante unas cuatro horas se quedó fuera de combate. Leyó, estuvo entretenido haciendo pasatiempos y se puso a ver películas en la pantalla individual que tenía. Eso sí, cuando anunciaron que estaban a punto de aterrizar, Francis se subía por las paredes y tan sólo quería pisar tierra firme.

Una vez fuera, empezó una especie de juego en el que el rubio sorteaba a la gente, arrastrando esa pesada maleta que casi había cogido al vuelo de la cinta, con tal de llegar el primero a la zona de los taxis y coger uno. Le parecía extraño escuchar que todo el mundo hablaba inglés, pero también era lo que menos le importaba. Horas de viaje le habían hecho desear aún con más ganas llegar a ese maldito hospital para ver a Antonio. El trayecto en taxi se le hizo breve, aunque le dolió lo que tuvo que pagar cuando se bajó.

El centro en el que estaba ingresado el español era de ladrillo visto y al principio pensó que el tipo se había equivocado y que le había llevado a una universidad. Luego se dio cuenta de que el cartel anunciaba con la cruz, que lo identificaba como un hospital, así que se encogió de hombros y se adentró. La señora de la recepción no parecía encontrarse en su mejor día y le costó hacerse entender unos tres intentos, lo cual le acercó a la desesperación.

Por los pasillos la gente le miraba raro. A quien le dejaría frío un tío que venía a visitar a alguien cargando una maleta enorme. ¿Se pensarían que iba a meter a alguien dentro para dejarle escapar de aquella especie de prisión deprimente? Llegó al número 202 y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos; era corredera, así que la deslizó sin esperara respuesta. En la cama, incorporado y con un montón de cojines tras su espalda, se encontraba Antonio. Estaba un poco más pálido que la última vez y tenía un pesado vendaje que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. En el brazo del mismo lado tenía una vía en la que se encajaba un tubito, seguramente algún tipo de sedante o suero, ni idea. El chico ladeó la mirada y cuando le enfocó con el ojo derecho, éste se abrió sorprendido.

Francis progresivamente esbozó una sonrisa, la cual se le contagió al hispano. Le vio estirar los brazos hacia él, pidiéndole que se acercara ya que él no podía hacerlo. Soltó la maleta, sin preocuparle si podía caerse o quedar en un mal sitio, se aproximó a la cama y estrechó a Antonio entre sus brazos. Su voz se escuchó ahogada, porque sus labios estaban apoyados contra su hombro. No quería dejarle ir, le daba igual que no se le entendiera, ahora mismo el hispano era lo que más le importaba.

— No te puedes ni imaginar lo que te he echado de menos. Cuando vi tu mensaje al despertarme, diciendo que te ibas al quirófano y supe que no podría hablar contigo en unas largas horas, quise correr hasta aquí para saber cómo estabas.

— Lo puedo imaginar. Para mí no ha sido nada fácil, pero bueno, estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe... Y ahora estás aquí —replicó Antonio con una sonrisa. Casi había olvidado cómo olía el francés, la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía y el tono de su voz cerca de su oreja. Era una pena que todo ese estrés hubiese atenuado esos recuerdos, pero ahora los tenía vívidos en su cabeza.

El francés se separó y pasó una mano por su mejilla, examinándole ahora que le tenía más cerca. Habían pasado pocos días y no es que hubiese perdido demasiado peso, pero sí que se le veía un poco demacrado, por lo que la preocupación emergió sin poder contenerla.

— Estás paliducho... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Puedo llamar a un médico si hace falta.

— No te preocupes. La anestesia que me dieron fue fuerte y me está costando echarla. También me han tenido que dar sedantes esta noche porque el ojo empezó a dolerme una barbaridad, pero ya me lo habían advertido y lo esperaban. Pero no pensé que fuese a ser tan fuerte, la verdad.

En ese momento no supo qué decirle. Le daba pena pensar que pudiera estar sufriendo tanto del dolor post operatorio y ser consciente de que sus palabras no le ayudarían a disminuirlo. Se inclinó y con cuidado, con cariño, besó sus labios. Antonio sonrió un poco contra los del galo, había echado de menos aquel contacto y ser capaz de sentirlo, después de algo tan importante como lo que le había sucedido, era digno de mención. Después de ese contacto los posó sobre la frente, cerca del vendaje.

— A partir de ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites, me la pides. Estoy aquí a tu entera disposición y si tengo que correr hasta alguna tienda para traerte algo que te apetezca, no dudes en pedírmelo, porque lo haré —le contestó con decisión.

— Tampoco soy una mujer embarazada, no exageremos —dijo Antonio tras reír brevemente.

Los días en que Francis estuvo a su lado le ayudaron a recuperar el ánimo. No podía negar que la inquietud seguía latente en su interior, preguntándose si de verdad todo ese sufrimiento que padecía iba a merecer la pena, pero no era tan fuerte cuando el galo se encontraba ahí al lado, contándole los planes que tenía para ellos. En ningún momento hablaron de la relación que tenían, ya que a los dos les daba miedo empezar esa conversación y ver que no tenían lo mismo en mente.

Lo máximo que habían hecho había sido andar lentamente por los pasillos mientras el rubio cuidaba que no se chocara contra nada ni nadie. Después de dos semanas, Francis tuvo que regresar y la despedida fue amarga, casi igual que la otra vez a excepción de las lágrimas, que no hicieron acto de presencia a pesar de que las ganas existían.

— No pasa nada, Francis. Son sólo tres semanas y lo peor ya ha pasado, así que venga. En poco vendrás de nuevo y estaremos juntos. Mientras, cuidarán de mí, tampoco es como si me fuesen a abandonar en una cuneta a mi suerte.

— ¿Estás seguro? Como regrese y estés hecho un vagabundo te juro que me lío a hostias con quien haga falta. Soy capaz, aunque no lo aparente —le dijo lloriqueando.

— Entonces puedes quedarte tranquilo, si alguien me intenta ignorar y necesito ayuda les amenazaré y les diré que si no me echan una mano, mi novio vendrá a por ellos. Eso sí, cuando vayas hacia el hotel tienes que mirar a los enfermeros como si fueses una máquina de matar.

Francis, sin embargo, en ese momento no prestaba atención al resto de su frase. En su mente se le habían quedado un par de palabras y se repetían con eco. Le había dejado atontado por completo el escucharlo y pronto empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacer preguntas. El hispano le miraba confundido ya que no sabía a qué había venido aquello.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? No irás a pegarles ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo Antonio.

— ¿Has dicho "mi novio"? —le preguntó a media voz. Como vio que se quedaba desconcertado, el rubio sonrió nerviosamente—. Es que me ha parecido que has dicho que soy tu novio y bueno, quería asegurarme, ¿sabes? Es una tontería, lo sé~ Quizás no me he lavado las orejas bien en estos días. Últimamente me ducho demasiado rápido con tal de llegar aquí pronto. Y sabes que me hubiera gustado poder quedarme aquí, pero eres muy cruel y todos los días me echas porque dices que debo descansar bien y otras tonterías...

— Eh, Francis, para el carro. Te has embalado cosa mala y no hay quien te conteste.

— No sé si quiero escucharlo —murmuró con resignación. Intentaba no emocionarse pero se hacía muy complicado.

— Eso es lo que he dicho. Lo que nos separaba, lo que a mí me hacía echarme atrás era que tenía que operarme y que quizás no iba a sobrevivir, la posibilidad de que no fuera bien... Pero, eh, mírame. Estoy dentro de lo que cabe bien y quiero pensar que eso mismo va a pasar con mi ojo y que recuperaré la visión. Así que no quiero esperar más.

— La próxima vez me lo podrías comentar, ya sabes... Así al menos sabré que somos novios y esas cosas, porque no tenía ni idea.

— Bueno, usted perdone... ¿Es que no quieres? —dijo Antonio mirándole un poco desconcertado—. Creía que quedaba bastante evidente teniendo en cuenta que has cruzado un océano sólo para estar conmigo en el hospital y que en tres semanas volverás. Esto no es un viaje como el que va a la panadería, estamos hablando de dinero.

— Ni lo menciones, lo hago porque deseo estar contigo en este momento y tengo el dinero. Además, de repente me entero de que he ganado lo que más quería, tener una relación con el hombre que hace unas semanas que me trae de cabeza —comentó el galo tras reír brevemente al ver lo que le preocupaba al hombre que tenía en frente.

Saber que compartían algo, que de repente lo suyo tenía nombre, les hizo la separación más dura. Antonio tuvo días infernales en los que el ojo le dolía a horrores y en los que apenas tenía ganas de hablar con Francis. A veces ni le contestaba las llamadas, le colgaba y a la siguiente ya le saltaba el contestador. Le preocupaba y cada vez que se acordaba en el trabajo, el desasosiego le apretaba el pecho y calculaba mentalmente cuánto faltaba para poder estar a su vera. Por suerte, la última semana se notó una mejoría y pudo charlar con él.

Aquella fue la última visita que le hizo a Estados Unidos, los médicos le destaparon el ojo a Antonio en dos semanas y le dijeron que debía irlo abriendo para que el aire le diera. Francis estuvo toda la semana ocupado, así que cuando quiso ir a hablar con su novio a los días y no le encontró conectado a ninguna hora, empezó a darle algo. ¿Por qué no lograba contactar con él? ¿Estaba bien? Había pensado en ir, pero su jefa cargaba con tanto estrés que proponer un nuevo viaje a Estados Unidos parecía un suicidio.

El jueves 20 de marzo, Francis se encontraba arreglando uno de los pedidos, en el mostrador, cuando la puerta se abrió. Levantó el rostro para saludar a su cliente y entonces se encontró allí a Antonio, sonriéndole como si nada. Su ojo se veía que no estaba bien, pero en general estaba radiante, como aquella vez que vino hasta la tienda para preguntarle por qué le evitaba. Se le cayeron las tijeras sobre la madera del mostrador y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Caminó hasta estar delante de él y le abrazó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar por el olor que desprendía.

— Si esto es un sueño, por favor no me despiertes en un buen rato.

El hispano rió y le contó que los médicos le habían dado el alta. Los gastos que tenía allí eran cuantiosos y se encontraba mejor. Tendría que ir a mil y una revisiones, pero los matasanos de España eran suficientemente expertos como para controlar que no fuera a peor y para determinar si estaba recuperando la vista. Le explicó, gesticulando mucho y sonriendo con ilusión, que veía un poco más, que él tenía la corazonada de que iba a ir a mejor. Los expertos decían que era pronto y que seguramente se lo estaba imaginando, pero Antonio proclamaba una y otra vez, con ímpetu, que estaba recuperando la visión.

Poco se equivocaba, realmente. A los meses, gradualmente, su ojo empezó a recuperar la visión que se había obstaculizado por lo que tenía incrustado en el globo. En esa temporada de idílico romance, Antonio y Francis se habían unido incluso más. Ninguno de los dos había estado antes en una relación de ese tipo y a veces, mientras miraban al hombre al que querían, se preguntaban cómo habían podido vivir hasta el momento.

* * *

Por enésima vez, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Hacía ya veinte minutos que debería de haber estado allí y no había ni rastro de él. Le mandó un mensaje con el tiempo exacto en que tendría que haber hecho acto de presencia, guardó el teléfono y metió las manos en los bolsillos para buscar una temperatura más agradable que la de diciembre.

La ola de frío había hecho caer las máximas y mínimas hasta que Francis había empezado a quejarse de que hacía más fresco que en París. Sólo a su novio se le ocurría llegar tarde en un momento así. ¡Es que ya no hacía falta que viniera...! El hombre con el que habían quedado ya se había marchado y él tenía una carpeta con folios en una mano, los cuales necesitarían una firma de ese idiota tardón.

Le vio a lo lejos, se estaba frotando el ojo izquierdo repetidamente con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda roja le cubría el cuello, esa misma que le había regalado la navidad pasada porque el señor pillaba frío y de paso un constipado que costó que se le fuera una barbaridad. El enfado se redujo por el gesto del ojo y, cuando le tuvo en frente, le miró interrogante.

— Me ha entrado algo y no puedo sacármelo, ayúdame, por favor —le pidió con un tono de voz lastimero. Cualquiera no le hacía el favor cuando hablaba de esa manera.

Tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y con cuidado le apartó la suya, que había estado frotando el párpado. Le hizo abrirlo y después de examinarlo durante un rato, encontró una motita de polvo que era la causante del dolor que le atormentaba. Con cuidado usó el dedo para sacarla, puesto que estaba cerca del lagrimal y la sopló fuera.

— ¡Por dios! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Graci-!

No pudo terminar el agradecimiento porque de repente Francis le había agarrado por el cuello desde detrás y le había inclinado hasta que prácticamente su torso y sus piernas formaban un ángulo de noventa grados. No le importó que se quejara y que manoteara intentando soltarse, él no aflojó el agarre y le dejó así durante un rato más.

— ¡Ayer te dije que no vinieras tarde! ¿Es que hablo para las paredes de mi bien adornado piso? —le regañó, aún sin dejarle ir.

— Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Pero es que una abuelita se cruzó en mi camino e iba cargada de bolsas! ¡Tuve que ayudarla, si no, no hubiera llegado nunca! Me hizo subir a su piso para darme galletas, no podía hacerle el feo. ¡Ay, ay, está bien...! ¡Lo sé! ¡No tengo perdón! ¡Pero me voy a quedar así para siempre como no me sueltes!

— Pues estoy pensando en hacerlo para que al menos, ya que estás en esa posición, puedas hacer algo más provechoso con esa boca que inventarte patéticas excusas~ —dijo Francis molesto.

Aún después de haber dicho algo así, el rubio le soltó la nuca y dejó que se incorporara. El español se la frotaba insistentemente y le miraba como si fuese un animalillo apaleado. Sabía que tenía motivos para estar enfadado, pero de veras que esa abuela tenía una pinta de estar desvalida y no quería que le pasara nada. ¡Podía caerse y romperse la cadera! Ese tipo de lesiones luego no acababan de sanar, así que alguien tenía que hacer eso por ella. Pasaba que él era el único hombre que parecía dispuesto a perder el tiempo y lo malo es que Francis estaba enamorado de ese hombre.

— Perdóname, te juro que quería llegar a tiempo. Te lo puede decir mi vecino, que me ha visto salir. He ido con tiempo, pero la mujer mayor me ha entretenido.

— No sé si te voy a perdonar esta vez, te lo repetí como veinte veces y aún así has llegado tarde...

— Anda, por favooor... Perdóname —le dijo mirándole con ojitos, intentando apelar su compasión. Cuando vio que el francés se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, indignado, Antonio empezó a preocuparse de veras. Abrazó su cuello, dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de su novio y empezó a frotar su nariz y mejilla contra la piel del francés, por su pómulo, mentón y parte del mismo cuello al que se aferraba—. Franciis... Que yo te quiero mucho, sabes que no lo hago por dejarte tirado. ¿Te crees que no me ha sabido mal venir tan tarde...?

— Eres un tramposo poniéndote así de pelota ahora —le replicó el rubio con rencor. Si se ponía de esa manera era imposible que le pudiera decir que no le perdonaba. Le dio un suave beso y eso hizo que Antonio sonriera al saberse perdonado.

— ¿La has conseguido entonces? —preguntó expectante.

Con delicadez, el francés apartó a su pareja para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo y entonces de ahí sacó una pequeña llave que relució con la luz del atardecer. Los ojos verdes la observaron con fascinación y se le dibujó una sonrisa.

— Mañana tenemos que ir al transportista a ver cuánto nos cobraría por venir a tu piso y al mío. La mudanza siempre es lo más pesado y tendremos que ver dónde metemos todos los trastos que tienes. Entre la guitarra, el micrófono y el teclado que te has comprado...

— El programa que tengo es una porquería. El sonido del piano parecía el de un gato siendo atropellado. Necesitaba algo de calidad para poder vender mejor mis maquetas... —murmuró Antonio tras hacer un puchero. Si lo comparaban, era cierto que el que tenía más trastos era él—. Pero tú tienes mucha ropa, así que yo te hago espacio en el armario y tú me haces espacio para mis cosas.

— Es lo que nos queda, la clave para vivir juntos —se fijó en que otra vez se estaba frotando el ojo así que se apresuró a cogerle la mano y apartársela—. ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Cuando te lo frotas tanto, luego te tiras un rato en que ves un poco borroso —ese comentario le ganó el gesto de reproche del de ojos verdes—. No me mires así, que no soy yo el que dice que ve extraño y al que le da la paranoia.

— Bueno, suficiente que veo casi como antes del accidente, comparado con cómo tenía el ojo antes... Y el médico dice que me pasan esas cosas porque aún no está del todo curado. Aunque haya pasado medio año, estas heridas tardan bastante en cicatrizar por completo.

— Por eso, deja de frotártelo hombre de Dios... —le dijo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Vamos a tomar algo por ahí. Mañana tenemos hora a las nueve y no creas que voy a ser tan estúpido esta vez. Me iré a tu casa y estaré para despegarte las sábanas.

— Pareces mi madre cuando te pones así —comentó Antonio después de suspirar resignadamente. Se ponía sargento con sus horarios, pero luego le preparaba unos desayunos que estaban para chuparse los dedos, así que no podía quejarse demasiado.

—. Será porque antes pareces un niño de cuatro años. Cinco minutos más, por favooorrrr _..._ —dijo imitando la voz de su novio—. Te he oído ofrecerme favores sexuales con tal de dejarte dormir más y mira que ha sido tentador, pero lo he rechazado porque soy responsable. Cuanto antes vayamos a lo de la mudanza, mejor. No quiero irme al piso nuevo a vivir entre ácaros y sin mis cosas. Tenemos que llevarnos tu cama además, no vamos a dormir en el suelo.

— Vale, vale...

— Así me gusta. De momento la casa es mía, que te conste —le miró y dibujó una sonrisa juguetona—. Siempre puedes pagar el alquiler con tu cuerpo y convertirte en mi esclavo sexual~

— Firmaré ese papel en cuanto lleguemos a casa —dijo Antonio casi al instante, con cara de póquer. Escuchó el suspiro resignado de Francis, el cual se había sentido decepcionado por su rapidez. Él hubiera esperado que le hubiese dicho que vale, que iba a ser su esclavo para siempre. Pero bueno, estábamos hablando del español, no iba a ceder tan fácilmente—. Aunque allí podemos negociar los términos de eso de ser tu esclavo sexual y ver cómo hacerlo legal de alguna manera.

Se le quedó cara de tonto y tuvo que correr para alcanzar al hispano, el cual había empezado a caminar de vuelta a su apartamento. Sonrió con malicia y bajó la vista hasta su trasero. Estaba más que dispuesto a negociar lo que hiciera falta acerca de ese tema. Le pegó una palmada en una de las nalgas y ya se puso a su altura. Antonio había ladeado el rostro y le miraba con las cejas alzadas como diciéndole que se comportara, que estaban en la calle.

— ¿Podemos pedir pizza para cenar y comer en casa? —se fijó en la expresión de escepticismo de su novio y se apresuró a añadir—. Anda, venga, por favoorr... Se me antoja comer masa y queso y lo que sea encima.

— Tienes unos antojos muy raros, el niño nos va a salir deforme como comas tanta basura.

El comentario le mereció un codazo suave en las costillas. Se las frotó y le miró. Había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Antonio, lo podía percibir. En ese momento, como un destello, le vino algo a la cabeza. Sonrió enternecido, se aproximó a él, rodeó su cintura con el brazo y le atrajo contra su cuerpo. Besó su frente con mimo y miró al frente.

— Está bien, comeremos toda la pizza que te apetezca.

Y es que aquella era la mejor manera de celebrar que por fin tenían el apartamento y que iban a empezar una vida en conjunto. Al principio no había caído pero, si lo pensaba fríamente, la primera vez que quedaron para ir por ahí también fue por la pizza. Aquel fue el principio de lo que había resultado algo maravilloso y se preguntaba qué cosas buenas les depararía el destino después de la que tomarían esa noche.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Otra historia que se acaba.**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir pero este noviembre participé en el nanowrimo y no me quedaba tiempo para mucho más.**

 **Espero que la historia os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a la gente que lo ha leído entero, a la gente que la ha puesto en favoritos o follow y, aún muchísimas, muchísimas más gracias a quien ha dedicado tiempo para escribir un review, que son lo que me anima básicamente a seguir publicando capítulo a capítulo.**

 **A la gente que deje review firmado, les contestaré personalmente. A los que dejen review anónimo, muchísimas gracias**

 _Yami Li Jones,_ **no puedo decir que me sienta culpable por haberte arrastrado al Frain ovo... Cuanta más gente, mejor XD Gracias por dejar review, se agradece muchísimo. Espero que este capítulo haya liberado tu nudo en la garganta óvo.**

 _The Rabbit of Moon,_ **xD Ay espero que no llores... O al menos que sea de felicidad xDD. A veces las críticas constructivas el autor no las recibe de la misma manera, dejar críticas es muy complicado y si te gusta, lo que más nos anima es ver las emociones de la gente, cómo les llegas o les emocionan tus historias. Así que no tienes por qué hacer ninguna crítica constructiva si no te sale, este review ha merecido mucho la pena y me ha hecho muy feliz. Gracias por leer la historia y por este maravilloso review ovo**

 _Whiteless,_ **xD bueno lo de Antonio y Lovino fue random. Además ni tenían nada amoroso, por lo que... Me apetecía cambiar, porque normalmente Francis no andaría con Romano y me parecía interesante. Antonio no le denunció porque le quería en el fondo xD Claro que se puede confiar en Francis, en el fondo es responsable y se preocupa por los demás. Me haces muy feliz al ver que te gusta tanto el fic ;v; Gracias por dejar review, más vale tarde que nunca ovo. Merci**

 _Akrakyarot,_ **Lo siento ;v; ... Pero, pero... Pero ahora están juntos y felices. No puedo darles un final trágico porque se me partiría el corazón. Gracias por tu comentario, aunque me sabe mal todo el sufrimiento que padeces D: Siento haber tardado con la actualización**

 **Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme otra vez más.**

 **Próximamente, más.**

 **¿Frain? Pues seguro xD**

 **Miruru.**


End file.
